The Asakuras are going to Hogwarts
by D3st1ny
Summary: What happens where the Asakuras are enrolled at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry? Read to find out. Not sure of the rating at the current moment. SK X HP Crossover. Need more reviewers.
1. Owls and Diagon Alley

The Asakuras are going to Hogwarts? - What happens when the Asakuras are enrolled at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry? Read to find out. SK X HP Crossover.

**Note**: I do not own Shaman King.

* * *

**OCs:**

**Name**: Asakura, Yumaren  
**Age**: 15 Gender: Male  
**Height**: 5'8"  
**Weight**: 140 lbs.  
**Eye Color**: Black  
**Hair Color/Length**: Black/Shoulder Length  
**Guardian Ghost**: Shatora  
**Weapon**: Sword, Needles  
**Bio**:  
Yumaren grew up most of his life not knowing he was an Asakura. He was brought up in a small village raised by a close friend of his mother. Apparently he was suppose to be executed for possessing certain qualities, but neither of the parents could do it after what happen with Hao. They snuck him away from the household and entrusted him to their friend. However even in the village he wasn't well liked. Eventually Mei became his friend and he came to treasure her, seeing as how she was his first true friend.

**Name**: Kana, Mei  
**Age**: 15  
**Gender**: Female  
**Height**: 5'7"  
**Weight**: 120  
**Eye Color**: Dark Brown  
**Hair Color/Length**: Black/Waist Length  
**Bio**:  
Mei comes from the Kana Family, a well kind and respected family before it was destroyed by the government who were convinced that with their reputation and power they will launch a coup d'etat. This lead to her father sending the family away. Mei happened to move into the same village as where Yumaren was staying. Mei became his first friend, and over the years she developed a crush on him.

* * *

Yoh, a 15 year old boy who had recently finished the Shaman Fights, sat in his room listening music on his headphones when suddenly an animal flew into the room, crashing into Yoh's face.

"OWW," Yoh yelled in pain.

"What happened?" Hao asked, as he came into the room. "And whats with the owl?"

"How should I know you idoit," Yumaren answered for Yoh as he came into the room as well.

"Well...an owl just flew in here and ran right into my face." Yoh said.

"Hey look, it has some letters attacted to it. Lets read it," Yumaren reads the name on it. "Hey look its for the each of us."

"Huh?" both Yoh and Hao replied in unison,

"You should learn to read," Yumaren said as he smacked both of them on the head.  
Letter: (From Yumaren's POV)

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Clas, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Asakura,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We understand that you might be older than most of our first years, but I was recently informed to have you accepted. Enclosed is a list of all the necessary books and equipment needed for the school term.  
The Term beings on September 1. We will await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall,  
Deputy Headmistres

List: (Again from Yumaren's POV)

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM First-year students will require:  
1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear 3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)  
Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags

COURSE BOOKS All students should have a copy of each following:  
The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)  
By Miranda Goshawk A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT 1 wand 1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials 1 telescope 1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat Or a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

"I see you got your acceptance letter," the Asakuras' mother, Keiko said as she came into the room.

"Ka-san, you knew about this?" Hao asked.

"Of course, I was accepted when I was a child as well." she replied.

"So this isn't a joke?," Yumaren asked.

"None what so ever."

"One question...where are we suppose to get these things," Yoh asked.

"Why in London of course."

A day later...

"Here we are!" Keiko said.

The Asakura triplets eyes went O.O

"Lets go, we still have alot to buy." Keiko said.

"Here are some money for you to buy your wands and robes, I'll get your textbooks and everything else." And with that Kino went to the bank.

"Lets get our robes first." Yumaren said breaking the silence.

After an hour of looking and finding the robes, the Asakuras finally left the store.

"Now we have to get our wands," Hao said.

"I believe that is the store," Yoh pointed to the store.

As they walked in, Yoh bumped into a boy.

"Sorry," the boy said.

"It's ok I wasn't watching, by the way this I'm Yoh, this is my brothers Hao and Yumaren." Yoh introduced.

"Hi, I'm Harry, Harry Potter." the boy said.

"Nice to meet you Harry." Hao said.

"I got to go so see you guys." Harry replied.

"Ok, goodbye," The three triplets said.

"Ah yes I wonder when I'll be seeing the Asakuras," an elderly man said appearing from behind boxes. I am the maker of wands here, Ollivander."

"Yes, we are here to get our first wands," Yoh said.

"Yes, yes I remember when your mother first came here to get her first wand," Mr. Ollivander said. "Now hold out your wand arm." The man said pointing a tape measurer at Hao.

"Um, ok?" Hao said holding out his right arm. Mr. Ollivander then started to measure his arm.

"Hmm, perhaps this will work," Mr. Olivander said pulling out a box. "9 and a half inches, made of willow and consists of a fang from a basilisk. Hao took the wand and stared at it.

"Well, give it a wave," Mr. Ollivander said. Hao stupidly gave the wand a wave and red sparks emitted from it.

"Well, we have a match. Now, which one of you is going next?" Mr. Ollivander said.

"I will," Yumaren said holding out his right arm. Mr. Ollivander held out his tape measurer and started measuring his arm.

"Ok, lets try this." Mr. Ollivander said pulling out a wand from a pile of boxes. He removed the wand from the case and handed it to Yumaren. "8 inches, made of maplewood, and consist of a feather from a hawk."

Yumaren waved the wand like Hao had done before him and his wand also emitted red sparks.

"Another match, very good, now the last one," Mr. Ollivander said looking in Yoh's direction. Yoh lazily held up his right arm. Mr. Ollivander held the tape measurer out again and started to measure Yoh.

"Ok, try this one," Mr. Ollivander said pulling out a wand. Yoh waved the wand but the result wasn't what he expected. As soon as he waved the wand a vase broken awfully close to Hao.

"Nope definitely not," Mr. Ollivander said and he started to look through the shelves.

"If that hit me I would make your life a living hell," Hao said glaring at him.

"Well, it didn't hit right?," Yoh said grinning.

"Ok, Mr. Asakura try this," Mr. Ollivander said holding a wand. "9 and a half inches, made of oak, wood and consist of a fang from a lion."

Yoh took the wand and waved it. The wand emitted a warm glow.

"Excellent, a match," Mr. Ollivander said.

The three nodded, paid for their wands and left.

"Lets go home I'm tired." Yoh yawned.

"Yeah...but aren't you always tired?" Hao asked.

"Is there a point to this?," Yoh said.

"Not really," Hao said. The three made their way back towards the Leaky Cauldron and waited for their mother to return.

* * *

_Ka-San_: Mother

I just revised this chapter. Hope its better then the last one. Review please.


	2. Hogwarts Express

The Asakuras are going to Hogwarts? - What happens when the Asakuras are enrolled at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry? Read to find out. SK X HP Crossover.

**Note**: I do not own Shaman King.

* * *

For the next few weeks, the three read over the textbooks, well mostly Yumaren as Hao found it pointless after the first two pages and Yoh being asleep for 3/4 of the weeks, waking only for food, bathroom breaks and sky staring. Eventually the morning arrived for the three to get on the train.

"Yoh wake up," Hao said poking him with a stick.

"Huh, what happened?" Yoh said sleepily.

"GET CHANGED WE GOTTA GO TO SCHOOL." Hao said suddenly yelling into his ear.

"Why are you two so energetic in the morning?" Keiko said walking into the room.

"Sorry Ka-san," Hao and Yohed said in unison.

"Why can't you be more like your brother, he's already done," Keiko said as she walked out.

"Who would want to be like him?" Hao asked Yoh after their mother left the room. Hao turned to look at Yoh when there was no replay, but he wasn't there.

"Yoh where are you?" Hao said looking around the room.

"HAHA beat you to the bathroom," Yoh's voice echoed in the hallway followed by the slamming of a door.

Hao just stared at the door, wondering about what just happened.

Twenty minutes later the Asakuras were outside loading their trunks and belongings into the family car and started off to the train station.

"Yoh, which platform are we suppose to be on?" Hao asked upon arriving at the station.

"9 and 3/4," Yoh replied to Hao pointing at the ticket.

"How to hell are we suppose to get there?" Hao asked looking around, "There's only a 9 and a 10."

"Hao have you lost your brain cells as you grew older," Kino said to him. "It's magic, so do what you think, when they put 9 and 3/4."

"Ummm, its there?" Hao answered only to receive a smack on the head by her cane.

"Ouch, ok I get it but how we get there?," Hao asked still rubbing his head.

"Walk through that area between platform 9 and 10," Kino replied pointing to the pillar,

Hao was about to say, are you trying to kill us but thought better. Hao walk towards the area, and when his cart was about to make contact, he gripped his trunk preparing for the collision. To his surprise he went through the wall and in front of him was a train and a sign saying Platform 9 3/4.

"Guess she doesn't hate me that much," Hao muttered. Soon afterwards Yoh and Yumaren appeared through the wall.

"We should totally learn how to do this with the wall in our room," Yumaren suggested.

"WOULD EVERYONE PLEASE BOARD THE HOGWARTS EXPRESS, WE ARE ABOUT TO LEAVE."

"Guess we better get on, eh?" Yoh said. The three placed their luggage on the train and went to look for a seat. After some time they found an empty compartment and went in.

"Hey can I join you guys?" A voice said a minute later.

"Sure," Yumaren said. "We got room to spare."

"Oh, hey its you guys."

"Hey Harry," the three Asakuras said.

"Can I join you guys? Everywhere else is full." A boy with red hair asked a few minutes after.

"Sure, come on in," Harry said.

"Thanks," the red hair boy said walking in and seating himself next to Hao. "By the way, my name is Ronald Weasley, but you can call me Ron."

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter-," Harry began.

"You're Harry Potter?," Ron said shocked cutting his introduction off. "Do you have that...that?"

"Have what?" Harry asked.

"Scar," Ron said softly.

"Oh, you mean this?" Harry removed the hair on his head to reveal his scar.

"Wicked..." Ron said staring at the scar.

"Oh yeah, these are my friends Yoh, Hao, and Yumaren Asakura." Harry said finishing the introductions.

"You three are brothers?" Ron said.

"Yeah," Yoh answered.

"Anything off the trolley?" A lady asked pushing a cart by the compartment.

"I'm set," Ron said holding up a sandwich.

Harry and the Asakuras stared at Ron for a minute, before getting up and getting a bit of everything. The four were enlightened by the every flavor beans and the chocolate frogs.

"Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville lost one." A girl asked her head sticking into the compartment."

"If there was a toad I'm pretty sure I would have killed it by now," Yumaren said looking under his seat.

"Hah-hah, charming," the girl said. She then focused her attention on Harry's direction. "Holy, you're Harry Potter. I'm Hermonie Granger, and they are?"

"Nice of you to notice us now," Hao said. Hermonie ignored her.

"Ron Weasley."

"Yoh Asakura."

"Hao Asakura."

"Yumaren Asakura."

"Nice to meet all of you," Hermonie said. "Well I best be off, I got to look for that toad, nice meeting you guys." And with that she left.

Not long afterwards a group of three kids came. One had blond hair and a somewhat high presence and the other two were suppose to be his bodyguards judging by how stupid and big they look.

"My, my this place sure is welcoming today isn't it?" Hao said.

The boy ignored him.

"So the saying on the other compartments are true?, Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." The boy said. "I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy." The boy said introducing himself. "And this is Crabbe and Goyle." Introducing the other two.

Ron snickered at the sound of his name.

"Think my name is funny do you? No need to ask who you are..." Draco began. "Red hair-"

"Maybe you should leave precious, before things get too violent for you," Hao said glaring at Malfoy and his "bodyguards." Crabbe and Goyle backed away, but Malfoy stood there.

"Watch you tongue boy, or I'll tell my father about this." Malfoy said glaring back at Hao. "Another mudblood to look-" "Ouff," Malfoy suddenly was sent backwards crashing into the hallway.

"I don't know what mudblood is but nothing good seems to come out of your mouth," Hao said glaring again.

"Wait till my father hears about-" Malfoy began and gets up, only to be thrown down again, but a very angry Hao.

"This is killing me," Hao said. He glares once again at him, this time Malfoy ran for his life, his face pale.

"Well at least we made some friends," Yoh said grinning.

"Well lets change, I think we're almost there," Hao said. The others agreed.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Read and review please.


	3. Arriving at Hogwarts

The Asakuras are going to Hogwarts? - What happens when the Asakuras are enrolled at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry? Read to find out. SK X HP Crossover.

**Note**: I do not own Shaman King.

* * *

Hogwarts Express...

"Are we there yet?" Yoh asked?

"Why is it that everything pisses me off today," Hao asked as innocently as possible. No one had the time to reply.

"We have arrived at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," a voice said on the loudspeaker. "Please exit the train, your luggage will be delievered to your dormitories."

"Well I guess thats our stop," Yoh said yawning.

"Lets go," Yumaren said dragging him off the train.

"First years this way, common." A giant man said.

"Woah," Ron said staring at the giant man.

"Hi ya 'arry," The man said seeing Harry. "I'm Hagrid and I will be leading you guys to the castle, I am also the gamekeeper at this school."

The students followed him to a large lake.

"Ok, each of you, get into a boat with two others, we will be traveling to the school across this lake," Hagrid said pointing to the boats.

Hao, Yumaren and Yoh all got into one boat and played Jan-Ken-Pon to determine who would row across the lake. Soon afterwards the castle was in view.

"You know maybe this won't be so bad after all," Yumaren whispered to his brothers.

"Amazing," Yoh said. "Look at the size of that place."

Upon arriving at the castle a lady stood apparently waiting to greet them. The three decided not to get on her bad side, upon seeing how strict she looked when they got closer.

"Here you go Minerva," Hagrid said.

"Thank you, Hagrid," The lady said. "I am Minvera McGonagall, I am head of Gryffindor house. In a moment you will be also sorted into 1 of the 4 houses. The houses are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin.

Hao noticed that Malfoy grinned when he heard the word Slytherin.

"Please follow me," McGonagall said.

All the students followed her into the castle and after climbing a set of steps they entered a hall. The hall was enormous, all the students suddenly felt nervous having all the eyes in the hall stare at them. Ahead of them was apparently a stool with an old looking hat resting on it.

"Now when I call your name, you will place this hat on your head and it will sort you to your house-," McGonagall said only to be cut off by the hat.

The sorting hat started to sing his song:

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head The Sorting can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffinddor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart:  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a ready mind,  
Where thsoe of wits and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

All the students broke into applause after the hat was done.

"Yeah, we're doing that too," Yumaren said.

"Only if we can teach it another song," Hao said.

"Abott, Hannah," McGonagall called out. A girl stepped up and sat nervously in the stool.

"HUFFLEPUFF," the hat shouted. The Hufflepuff tabled cheered. The girl ran happily to her table.

"Asakura, Hao,"

Hao lazily walked up to the stool. When climbing the steps he heard a boy debating with his friends whether he was suppose to be a guy or a girl because of his hair. Hao glanced at the group quickly and made a mental note to arrange for a "magical" accident to occur. He sat on the stool and feeling stupid placed the hat on his head.

"Hmm, very difficult you were once evil but now you want to repent for your actions, but still you are sly...so better be, SLYTHERIN," the hat shouted. Cheering goes on again.

Harry and Ron stared at Hao, and wondered how can he be in Slytherin.

"Asakura, Yoh,"

Yumaren kicked Yoh seeing as how he became lost in his random day dreams again. Yoh walked up to the stool and placed the hat on his head.

"Hmmm, you are born to lead, so no doubt about that, GRYFFINDOR," the hat shouted. The Gryffindor table cheered,

"Asakura, Yumaren,"

Yumaren hastily went up to the stool and placed the hat on his head.

"Hmmm, very interesting, I believe this is the right choice, RAVENCLAW," the Hat yelled. The Ravenclaw table cheered.

"Kana, Mei,"

Yumaren turned around to see a girl with black hair walking towards the stool. She sat down on the stool and placed the hat on her head.

After a short while, "RAVENCLAW," the hat roared.

"Mei, what are you doing here," Yumaren asked in shock when Mei walked up to him.

"It seems I'm a witch," Mei said.

"Well at least there's one familiar face here," Yumaren told her.

"Draco, Malfoy,"

"SLYTHERIN," the hat shouted before it even touched Draco's head.

"Potter, Harry,"

The hall went silent. The three made a mental note to find out why everyone acted differently with Harry.

After some pondering the hat shouted "GRYFFINDOR." The Gryffindor table screamed the loudest. Soon all the students were sorted.

Dumbledore gets up and explains a few things before announcing, "Let the feast begin."

Food suddenly appeared on the plates.

"I am so learning this," Yoh said muttered between the chicken bites.

"Everyone follow the prefect and go to your house dorm." Dumbledore said when everyone finished eating. All the tables got up and followed the prefect to their towers and dorms.

Upon arriving at their tower and learning the password, the group of first years all stayed up late, excited that they took the first step to becoming a full fledged wizard.

* * *

Read and Review please.


	4. First Week

The Asakuras are going to Hogwarts? - What happens when the Asakuras are enrolled at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry? Read to find out. SK X HP Crossover.

**Note**: I do not own Shaman King.

* * *

The morning sun shown brightly and Yoh, Harry, and Ron started to walk down the stairs toward the Great Hall. Harry and Ron was a bit tired but Yoh forced them to go downstairs, only because he wants to see what kind of food they serve at Hogwarts. When they got to the Great Hall they saw Yumaren, Mei, and Hao all sitting at a table already eating.

"What took you so long?" Yumaren said grinning.

"Shut up," Yoh said. "And hey Mei."

"Hello," Mei said greeting Yoh.

"Oh, yeah I forgot to introduce her," Yumaren said. "This is my childhood friend, Kana, Mei."

"Hi," Ron said.

"Nice to meet you," Harry said.

"So if were done with the introductions lets get some food before classes start." Yoh said getting impatient.

"Fine," Hao said.

After five minutes of eating, they started to discuss their class schedules.

"I got Herbology, Transfiguration, Potions, Charms, and Defense against the Dark Arts." Yumaren said.

"I got Charms, Herblogy, Potions, Defense against the Dark Arts, Charms, and Transfiguration." Hao said tiringly.

"I got Herbology, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Potions,Charms and Transfiguration." Yoh said still eating.

(Harry and Ron say their schedules, I'm too lazy to write theirs .)

"And as for me I got Transfiguration, Herbology, Potions, Charms, and Defense Against the Dark Arts." Mei said.

"Well at least we all got potions together," Yoh pointed out.

RIIIIIIIIING...

"Dammit thats the bell, lets go," Hao said.

The first 2 classes passed by somewhat quick for them, but when they arrived at the class where potion was held, they were hoping the previous classes didn't past by so quick. The six friends sat next to eat other in the middle row. Their teacher then enter, he was a tall man, wearing a black robe with greasy black hair.

"I am Professor Snape, your potions teacher, I can teach you many things such as...(blah,blah,blah), but unlike your previous classes I would not tolerate unattentiveness," Snape said to Harry writing down the potions that Snape mentioend in his speech.

Snape then started to criticize Harry, and asking him questions that were impossible to answer unless you end up reading the entire book. Hao was shocked when someone actually knew the answer. Snape then started deducting points from Harry. The lesson finally started, the class was to make a strengthining potion and he was "displeased" with all except a certain blond. The torture goes on for another long hour.

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING...

The students all ran out of the class.

"Whew I thought I would never survive that class," Yoh said.

"Yeah, that teachers has some serious issues," Hao said. "Let's hope it's only a one day thing."

Sadly the torture continued for the rest of the week. At the end of the first week, a sign was posted up on the common rooms of each house.

"Hey, what's that?" Yoh said pointing to the paper.

"I don't know, lets check it out," Ron said.

He read the paper:

FLYING LESSONS THE FOLLOWING HOUSES WILL BE FLYING TAKING THE LESSON TOGETHER:  
GRYFFINDOR AND SLYTHERIN RAVENCLAW AND HUFFLEPUFF GRYFFINDOR AND SLYTHERIN WILL TAKE PLACE FROM PERIOD 1-3 RAVENCLAW AND HUFFLEPUFF WILL TAKE PLACE FROM PERIOD 4-6

"Great I get to make a fool out of myself in front of Malfoy," Harry said displeased.

"How hard can flying a broom be?" Yoh said still staring at the paper.

"Why do you always have to be so positive?" Ron said glaring at Yoh.

"No idea," Yoh said starting to laugh.

Meanwhile at the Ravenclaw Common Room...

"Hmm, I don't really like those classes anyway," Yumaren said grinning.

The Next day...

Gryffinfor and Slytherin walked onto the school grounds and saw someone waiting next to a large amount of brooms, each lined up next to each other. Their teacher had short gray hair, but her eyes were yellow like a hawk's.

"My name is Madam Hooch. "Well, what are you people waiting for, I want you to stand next to a broom, and say up."

Everyoen stepped next to a broom, and a few seconds later the word UP! was heard.

Surprisingly, only Harry were able to get it right the first time, Yoh was able to get his up on his second try, Hao stared at the broom before yelling up, a few cries later and the broom seemed unwilling but jumped into his hand, Ron took about 5 tries, Ron however was satisfied though, seeing how Malfoy took alot longer than he did to get it up.

"Now I want you guys to mount your broom, and at the sound of my whistle I want you to kick off hard, hover for a moment and lean forward to come back down." Madam Hooch told the class. "1, 2-,"

Neville who was nervous kicked off. He flew around the castle recklessly while trying to hang on, but in the end he fell and broke an arm. Madam Hooch was then force to take Neville to the hospital wing. However she warned them that if she sees a single broom in the air before she gets back, she will have them expelled before they can even say Quidditch.

"What's Qudditch?," Hao asked Yoh. Yoh shrugged.

Malfoy then took the opportunity to take out an object from Neville which had fallen out.

"Give it here Malfoy," Harry said walking up to Malfoy.

"Come and get it," Malfoy said and he took off.

Hermione warned Harry not to but in the end, Harry chased after him. Malfoy threw the ball shaped object as far as he could, however Harry still caught it before any harm came to it.  
Malfoy who was pissed, took out his wand and was about to cast a spell when a needle came flying across the field piercing his hand, which in turn cause him to drop his wand.

"AHHHH," Malfoy screamed loudly. "WHO DID THAT?!"

"Yo," Yumaren said appearing from behind a tree looking as innocent as he can.

"You little...wait till my father hears about-," Malfoy never finished his sentence.

"Again with you father, you must like being a daddy's boy don't you Malfoy," Hao said.

"You-You," Malfoy started.

"Yes I know im attractive thank you," Hao said picking up Malfoy. He saw Crabbe and Goyle advancing and thew Malfoy at them. "Scram you mutt."

The three ran for their lives.

"Harry Potter!" A voice yelled. It was McGonagall. "Please come with me."

"Professor he-," Hao began.

"Quiet Mr. Asakura, Harry this way."

An hour passed by since Harry was taken by McGonagall.

"What!?, your Gryffindor seeker?," Ron said surprised when he saw Harry again. "That almost never happens."

"Yeah," Harry said.

"Thats great," Yoh said.

* * *

Well thats the end of this chapter, hope you enjoyed it. Read and Review please.


	5. Halloween

_**The Asakuras are going to Hogwarts?**_ - What happens when the Asakuras are enrolled at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry? Read to find out. SK X HP Crossover. 

**Note: I do not own Shaman King Or Harry Potter.**

**

* * *

**The first month of school pasted by without much problems, except Snape finding ever little excuse to take points off of Harry... 

Halloween Day...

The Asakuras, Harry and Ron all woke up and were getting ready to go to class when they saw a notice:  
Classes will end early today, for the Halloween Feast.  
The day will officially end after period 3 today.

They all walked to class and surprisingly got there without being late. Gryffindor and Slytherin had charms the first thing in the morning (Talk about troublesome)

Professor Flitwick, a short man was taching them how to levitate.

"Now class remember the motion of the wand." Flitwich said to the class.

The class spent 10 minutes trying to get their feathers to fly, but Hao just stared at his feather and thought of this as a waste of time.

Ron was somewhat ready to attack his feather with his wand, when Hermonie corrected him, and made her feather levitate in the process.  
Some students who were trying to do the same, had several accidents.

After class Hao, Harry and Ron were walking toward their next class...

"Can you believe her? She keeps correcting me for every little thing," Ron said. "No wonder she doesn't have any friends."

Someone pushed past him.

"I think she heard you," Harry said to Ron.

"What? I just pointed out the truth," Ron said.

The next 2 classes passed by considerably quick, even potions...

During the feast...

The houses were eating peacefully in the Great Hall when suddenly...

"TROLL IN THE DUNGEON, TROLL IN THE DUNGEON..." Professor Quirell said as he ran into the Great Hall. He then stared at everyone. "Thought you ought to know," he said before fainting.

The Great Hall was suddenly in a state of panic until...

"SILENCE," Dumbledore said loudly. "Now prefects lead your houses back to the common room, and all teachers come with me to the dungeon.

Hao watched as Snape went through another door instead of following Dumbledore. Everyone started to walk toward their common room when someone pulled him out of the crowd.

"What?" Hao said staring at Yoh who pulled him out.

"I heard from Harry and Ron that Hermonie doesn't know and I thought we ought to go and help them." Yoh said.

"Fine but we have to bring Yumaren," Hao said beginning to look for him.

It took them a while but they found Yumaren as he left the Ravenclaw crowd with Mei.

"What are you guys doing here?" Yumaren said when he saw Hao and Yoh walking their way.

"Umm, according to Ron who told Yoh, Hermonie doesn't know about the troll, and he told us to get her." Hao said quickly. "By the way what are you doing here?" Hao asked.

"I thought about wanting to take the troll down," Yumaren said grinning.

"Haha," Hao started when he heard a grunt.

They turned around to see the troll walking into the girls bathroom.

"Looks like you're gonna get your chance, eh? Yuma," Hao said.

"I told you to stop calling me that," Yumaren said as he ran toward the troll.

When the group got there, they saw Harry and Ron throwing wood at the troll, but the troll hardly noticed.

The troll continue to tear the bathroom apart.

"So any bright ideas, Mr. Troll Killer?" Hao said to Yumaren.

"Umm? Hit it till it drops?" Yumaren said.

"That was the plan of the year," Hao said sarcasticly.

"HELP!" Hermione yelled as the troll picked her up.

"Guess that is the plan of the year at the moment," Yoh said picking up a piece of wood to use as a sword.

The 4 got ready to fight.

Yoh got into his battle stance with the wooden block.  
Hao picked up another block of wood to use as a sword as well.  
Yumaren started to focus his furyoku to form needles.  
Mei picked up a long piece of wood to use as a spear.

They all ran toward the troll.

Yumaren threw his needles at the troll and it pierced the troll. The troll yelled in pain and dropped Hermione. Yoh and Hao jumped and slam the wood on the throw, only to have it broken. Mei started to attack the trolls leg but was knock back by the club. The troll then focused his attention back on Hermione when Harry jumped on the troll, but it tossed Harry off easily. The troll was about to swing his club when it flew out of its hand. Everyone turn to see Ron holding out his wand. He then throw the club and knocked the troll unconcious.

Suddenly McGonagall came in with Snape and Quirell.

"Whats going on here?" McGonagall said.

"Well you see-," Harry began.

"It was my fault," Hermione said. "I thought I could handle the troll, because I read about them. If it wasn't for them I'll probably be dead by now.

"Shame on you," McGonagall said. "5 points from Gryffindor. And as for the rest of you...you each shall be rewarded with 5 points, for taking down the troll.

After that incident Herminoe became good friends with them.

The next day...

"You should get something to eat, Harry," Yoh said. "You're gonna need the energy today."

"I know, but I'm just not hungry." Harry said.

"Well at least drink the pumpkin juice," Yumaren said walking up to them.

Harry drank his juice and then left to get ready for the Quiditch match.

The rest walked up to the bleachers and waited for the match to start.

Finally the match began.

Gryffindor was doing really well to begin with, but then Slytherin started to...well do foul things.

Everyone looked at the 2 seekers to see if they spoted the snitch, only to see Harry's broom flying out of control.

Mei took her binoculars and focus them on the teachers and saw Snape and Quirell muttering something.

"Either Snape or Quirell is jinxing Harry's broom," Mei told the group.

"Regardless of who, We need to stop them," Hermione said.

"Leave that to me," Yumaren said as he started to focus his furyoku and made needles. He kept the needles hidden because he didn't want to show the others their powers if it wasn't the right time.

He then went a little closer. The reason for this is it would look suspicious to see needles flying across the stadium and aiming for someone. He then threw the needles at Snape's foot causing him to yell in pain, thus knocking Quirell down as well. Yumaren then focus his attention at Harry and saw him flying toward the snitch at the bottom of the field. He saw Harry leaning foward, and falling.

Harry got back up and spit out the snitch...

The Gryffindors cheered loudly, clearly happy that they won their first game in a very long time.

* * *

I'm sorry if this chapter was bad, I was in a hurry to type this. I'll try to make my future chapters alot better than this. Please review on the aspects that were bad so I can improve them. thnx. 


	6. Another Fight and The Mirror

_**The Asakuras are going to Hogwarts?**_ - What happens when the Asakuras are enrolled at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry? Read to find out. SK X HP Crossover. 

**Note: I do not own Shaman King Or Harry Potter.

* * *

**

Later after the Quidditch match, Yoh, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were walking with Hagrid. Harry then decided to bring up the topic of Snape what was doing on Halloween.

"Nonsense, why would Snape be jinxing Harry's broom?" Hagrid asked them.

"Well he doesn't seem to like me very much does he?" Harry replied. "And why was Snape trying to get past that 3 headed dog on Halloween."

"Who told you about Fluffy?" Hagrid said staring at the 4 of them.

"You named a beast like that Fluffy?" Ron said staring at Hagrid.

"Fluffy is not a beast," Hagrid said glaring at Ron.

"Well whats behind the trapdoor that "Fluffy" is standing on?" Harry asked.

"That is none of your business, that is strictly between Albus Dumbledore and Nicolas Flamel." Hagrid said.

"So, we just have to find out who this Nicolas Flamel guy is?" Yoh asked the group.

"I shouldn't have told you that," Hagrid said looking furious.

A few weeks past, and the group were still looking for who Nicolas Flamel was. Harry remember reading about it somewhere but he couldn't remember where.

Around the middle if December...

There weren't many kids staying at Hogwarts for the holidays, so it was pretty empty at the time. Yoh woke up to see at least 5 feet of snow outside. He woke everyone else up and they decided to have a snowball fight. Since most of the people from each house left, Dumbledore allowed Hao, Yumaren, and Mei to stay with Yoh and the others at the Gryffindor dorm.

Christmas Day...

"HARRY WAKE UP," Ron yelled.

"What?" Harry said half asleep.

"We got presents!" Ron said excitely.

Harry nearly jumped out of bed, he didn't expect himself to get any presents. By the time Harry got downstairs Yoh, Hao, Yumaren, Mei were downstairs and starting to open their presents.

Yoh gave everyone a cd-player, Hao got everyone some random cds, Yumrean got everyone chocolate frogs, and a variety of other candies and sweets, Mei got everyone a decorative wristband.

Harry opened his final present, to pull out a cloak.

"Try it on Harry," Ron said.

Harry put on the cloak only to find everyone to stare at him.

"What?" Harry asked.

Ron points to his body.

"My-my body is gone," Harry said looking at his body.

"I know what that is, its an invisibility cloak." Ron said.

"Wow, that is cool," Yoh said.

"Very," Hao said.

"Well lets get down to the feast shall we?" Yumaren said.

"Yeah," the others agreed.

Harry placed the cloak inside his trunk, and everyone started to proceed downstairs.

"I feel sorry for the other people staying here because they aren't wanted at home," a voice said.

Everyone turned around to see Malfoy, and his 2 "body guards."

"Well, why are you staying here then? Your not wanted at home?" Hao said coldy.

"For your information Asakura, my father is a very busy man and he feels better off that I stay in Hogwarts for the holidays," Malfoy replied back.

"More like a cover up eh guys?" Yumaren said.

"Come on guys lets go," Mei said.

"Now, now where do you think your going?" Malfoy said sneering.

"Your lucky its the holidays Draco, or I'll beat you to a bloody pulp." Hao said.

"Very funny Asakura but you won't be able to even touch us, you mudblood." Malfoy said with an amused smile.

Yoh and Yumaren had to restrain Hao from calling Spirit Of Fire out.

"Calm down Hao," Yumaren said. "There's no point in wasting our time with a pig like him."

"What did you say, mudblood," Malfoy said starting to get irritated.

"If you say mudblood one more time, I swear I will make your life a living hell," Yumaren said focusing his attention on Malfoy.

The others backed away, they have never seen Yumaren even get a hint of anger.

"Now, now Yumaren," Yoh started.

"You think you are so tough Asakura?" Malfoy said ready to pull out his wand.

"Let's go Yumaren," Yoh began again. "People are starting to watch."

Indeed, people were starting to stare at the commotion.

"Alright you filthy mudblood, lets take this outside after breakfast." Malfoy said.

"I don't think it will be fair," Yumaren began.

"Backing out?" Malfoy said laughing.

"Nope, It would be best if you and your buddies fought me bare-handed," Yumaren said happily.

"That wouldn't be fair now, would it?" Malfoy said.

"Are you scare? That I will beat you to a bloody pulp with your buddies?" Yumaren said amused.

"Fine outside after breakfast," Malfoy said. "I'll be waiting.

And with that he left.

"You just had to start a fight didn't you?" Shatora said whispering from the necklace he carried.

"Not my fault, he started it," Yumaren said whispering back.

Ron and Harry looked shocked that Yumaren was going to take on Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle bare-handed.

"Are you crazy," Ron said still in shock.

"Hey, Asakura, I heard you were going to fight Malfoy and his goons after breakfast." a voice said behind him.

He turned around to see Ron's older brother Fred/George. He can never tell the difference between them, they are always together.

"Well, he did start it," Yumaren began.

"We were thinking of starting a bet with the remaining students here," Fred/George began. "By the way I'm Fred, incase your wondering." Fred said reading the look on his face. "Well back to topic, anyway we got our money on you, although most people sided with Malfoy and his goons we have complete faith in you."

"Thanks, I suppose, by the way how did you know about this fight?" Yumaren said staring at them.

"Word travels fast," Fred said.

"Beat them to a pulp," George said and with that they left.

"Well, that was encouraging," Yumaren said.

"I feel sorry for the people siding with Malfoy, Fred and George are about to make some good money," Hao said grinning.

"Just don't beat them too bad, Yuma" Mei said.

"Yeah, yeah I know," Yumaren said.

"Hey, how come she can call you Yuma but I can't," Hao said.

"Well, one is that she didn't try to kill me and two I known her longer," Yumaren said.

"Whatever," Hao said.

After breakfast the six of them made their way outside only to see a group of kids...

"What the hell is going on?" Yumaren asked a kid.

"Some kid was going to fight another 3 kids, and everyone is here to watch," the kid said.

"Well move over then," Yumaren said.

"Why?" the kid asked.

"Umm, because I'm the one fightning those 3 kids?" Yumaren said grinning.

"Oh," the kid said starting to make way. "By the way I sided with you."

"Thanks," Yumaren said and he made his way to the center.

"Well, well, well, I see that you didn't chicken out," Malfoy said snickering.

"Same for you, precious," Hao said.

"Shut it, it's between me and him not you," Malfoy said.

"Why I oughta beat you to a pulp again," Hao said.

Malfoy turned red at the mention of this.

"Well enough talk, let's begin." Yumaren said grinning. "Can you guys make some room, this might get a bit ugly."

"I have a better idea," Fred said walking behind him. "People siding with Malfoy go that way, and people siding with Yumaren here, go here."

Not alot of people seen to have faith in Yumaren. Only about 20 kids were on Yumaren's side and they were mostly from Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. The majority was with Malfoy, around 50 kids.

"Hmm I believe ladies first," Yumaren said starting the fight.

"You will take that back after this fight." Malfoy said.

He raised his wand and starting to chant a spell. Everyone looked at Yumaren to see him standing still and grinning. Malfoy casted his spell, a red light shot from it. Yumaren side-steped it.

"Grr, Crabbe, Goyle get him," Malfoy said.

"Ah, I see not wanting to dirty your pretty face eh?" Yumaren said.

Crabbe and Goyle each threw a punch, only to have missed. Yumaren yawns.

"Thats the best you got, monkeys?" Yumaren said.

Crabbe and Goyle each picked up a piece of wood lying on the ground and ran toward Yumaren once again. Yumaren kicked the wood out of their hands with ease. Malfoy cast another spell at Yumaren, and Yumaren was grazed but it, but only slightly.

"well, this might not be too boring," Hao said. "But this won't last long."

"Why is that?" Ron asked.

"Well, for one Malfoy got that lucky graze by luck, but I think Yumaren just let that spell graze him to make Malfoy happy and then stomp it down," Hao said grinning.

"Never knew your brother was that freaky," Ron said.

Malfoy started to spam spells randomly at Yumaren. Yumaren just side-steped them and using Crabbe and Goyle as shields once in a while.

"Yumaren," Shatora said whispering to him once again.

"Yes?" Yumaren said still side-steping the spells.

"It's about time you end this."

"Yeah I think your right." Yumaren said.

Yumaren then ran toward Malfoy and smacked the back of his head with the piece of wood he was still holding. Malfoy then fell unconcious. Crabbe and Goyle started to advance again but Yumaren threw the piece of wood at their feet and they both fell.

"Well I guess thats the end," Yumaren said brushing himself. "Let's go guys."

Later that night, around midnight...

Harry came charging into the room waking everyone up.

"Huh?" Ron said waking up.

"You got to see this everyone," Harry said excitedly.

"Fine, fine," Hao said lazily.

"What and where is this thing your going to show us?" Yoh asked.

Harry gave Yoh the directions.

"Ok, you guys go on first, were going to catch up," Hao said. "And don't worry we won't get caught."

Harry and Ron left.

"Ok guys you can come out now, the room is empty." Yoh said.

2 ghosts appeared.

"Man it was tiring being inside that necklace and not being able to move around." Shatora said.

"Yeah, tell me about it," Amidamaru said.

"Well, we can't tell them about you guys yet," Hao said.

"Yeah, but I feel bad not being able to tell them about it," Yoh said.

"Same, well anyway we got to be going," Yumaren said.

"Shatora can you wake up Mei for us, seeing how were not allowed in the girls dorm," Yumaren said.

"Ok," Shatora said leaving.

"Meet us downstairs." Yumaren said.

5 minutes later...

"Well let's go," Yoh said.

The group ran toward the the room that Harry told them about. Twice they almost got caught by Filch and his cat.

They entered the room...

"Well what is this that you want to show us Harry?" Hao said.

"This," Harry said pointing to a mirror.

"It's a mirror, whats so special about it?" Yoh asked.

"I saw my parents in that mirror..." Harry said beginning.

"The mirror of erised." Yumaren said reading the name above the mirror.

"Erised...isn't that backwards for desire?" Yoh asked.

"Yeah, so I'm guessing that this mirror shows what you truely desire." Yumaren said.

They each looked into the mirror. (I'm gonna skip what they saw, when I think of what they saw, I'll add it.)

"I think its best if we start to go back to the Gryffindor common room," Ron said.

"Yeah, I agree," Yoh said.

So, they quietly made their way back to the common room and back into their dorms without waking anyone.

Sorry, for not updating so long, I couldn't think of anything to add to the story, XD. Well hope you enjoyed it and while your reading this...

* * *

I'm pairing Yumaren and Mei, but I don't know which year, so cna you please give me ideas on which year to have them starting dating, etc.? Leave the answer in your review please. And finally, Read and review... Please I need more reviewers. 


	7. Secrets Revealed

_**The Asakuras are going to Hogwarts?**_ - What happens when the Asakuras are enrolled at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry? Read to find out. SK X HP Crossover. 

**Note: I do not own Shaman King Or Harry Potter.**

**

* * *

**The group continued searching for Nicolas Flamel for the rest of the holidays. Hermione arrived back at Hogwarts before the start of the term. She was shocked that they were wandering the school after night and she was also disappointed that they still haven't found who Nicolas Flamel is. 

"I told you Hermione, I read that name somewhere I just forgot where," Harry said.

"Doesn't matter, we have to continue looking, once we find out what Fluffy is guarding we can try to prevent one of them from getting it," Hermione said.

"Still, this is tiring and I got Quidditch practice on top of this, Wood is making us work even harder than ever so we can beat Slytherin." Harry said flipping through pages.

"Ok, we can take the break today but we are gonna resume it in 2 days," Hermione said closing her book.

After placing the books back where they found them, they left the library. Since the holidays were over Hao, Yumaren, and Mei had to go back to their own houses. The group soon fell asleep after all the studying.

The next day...

Harry ran into the common room where everyone was.

"You can't believe who's going to coach the next Quidditch match, it's SNAPE." Harry said panting.

"WHAT!" Ron nearly yelled. "He is going to look for anyway to help Slytherin win."

"I know, thats why Wood is telling me to catch the Snitch as soon as possible before the game is lost." Harry said sitting down."

"But, we don't know if he was the one hexing your broom, he might have a good shot at it during the game," Yoh said.

"Yeah, thats my problem," Harry said.

"You can say your sick," Hermione suggested. "Or pretend to break your leg."

"Or you can really break your leg," Ron said.

"Very helpful guys," Harry said. "But there isn't any replacement seekers, so thats out of the question."

The group was discussing what to do when Neville hopped in.

"What happen to you?" Ron asked.

"Malfoy, put a leg-locker curse on me, he said he been looking for someone to try it on," Neville said looking like he was ready to burst into tears.

Hermione undid the curse.

"You should report this," Hermione said.

"Yeah, then we can finally get him out of here," Ron said hopefully.

"I don't want anymore trouble," Neville said.

"You got to stand up to him," Yoh said. "If you don't he's just going to keep picking on you like that."

"Good thing Hao and Yumaren aren't here, otherwise they would rip Malfoy to shreads," Yoh added.

"Here have a chocolate frog, Neville," Harry said tossing him one.

Neville caught it.

"Thanks, do you want the card?" Neville said handing him it and going back to the dorm.

"Thanks Neville," Harry said while reading the card. "Aww, I got Dumbledore again...WAIT, I FOUND HIM, I FOUND NICOLAS FLAMEL."

"You did?" Hermione said impressed.

"Yeah, listen to this:

Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel!" Harry read, nearly jumping for joy.

"Wait here," Hermione said running upstairs. Moments later she returned with a large book. "I don't believe this, it was here all this time, I check this book out weeks ago for a bit of light reading."

"Light reading?" Ron, Yoh, and Harry said in horror. Hermione just ignored them.

"Of course, here we go, Nicolas Flamel was famous for the invention of the Sorcerer's Stone." Hermione said.

"The what?" The three said again.

"Honestly you guys need to read," Hermione said. "The Sorcerer's stone is a substance that can turn any metal into pure gold and grants the elixer of life, which will make it's user immortal, the only known existence of this stone belongs to Mr. Nicolas Flamel who last year celebrated his 665th birthday."

"So, thats what Fluffy is guarding and thats what Snape or Quirell wants," Harry said.

"Yeah, I'll go tell Hao and the others about this, they should still be in the great hall." Yoh said leaving.

"Lets ask Hagrid about this," the three said after Yoh left.

They left the common room...

Yoh found the 3 downstairs in the Great Hall...

"Yo, whats up?" Yumaren asked.

"Well, we figured out who Nicolas Flamel is," Yoh said.

"You did?" Hao said. "Guess your not as dumb as you look."

Yoh ignored him and went to an explanation of who he was.

"Immortal life..." Hao said.

"Yes immortal life," Yoh said. "And don't bother you already are immortal in a way."

"Thank you for pointing that out," Hao said.

"Your welcome," Yoh said.

"I think it's best if we get back to our houses," Mei said.

"Yeah," Yoh said yawning.

Yoh didn't notice that the 3 were gone and went straight to bed.

The next day...

"What the..." Yoh said staring at the hour-glass that kept the points for each house. "How did we lose that many points in a night?" Yoh asked whispering to Amidamaru.

"I'm afraid its because of us," Harry said walking up behind him.

"What happen?" Yoh asked.

"Well..." and Harry explained the situation.

"That sucks," Yoh said.

"Yeah, it does we were so close to winning the house cup as well." Harry said.

"At least Malfoy is stuck in detention with you," Yoh said grinning.

"Why do you always have to be so positive?" Ron said overhearing the conversation.

"It's natural I guess," Yoh said.

Hermione joined them shortly and they all went downstairs for breakfast.

"Hey guys," Yumaren said running up to them. "The rumors are true? That you guys got detention and lost a large amount of points?"

"Yeah..." Harry said.

"Ouch," Hao said walking up to them as well.

"So whats your detention?" Yumaren asked.

"No idea, but all I know is that we have to be going with Filch to the grounds." Harry said.

"It might not be too bad right? You might use have to pick weeds or something," Yoh said.

Hao smacked Yoh on the back of the head.

"Stop being so positive," Hao said.

"Can't help it," Yoh said continuing to grin.

The day passes by fairly quickly, and by the time Yoh realized it, it was the end of the day.

Yoh went back to the common room and started to sleep, but he got a feeling that something bad was about to happen.

Around midnight...

Yoh wakes up.

"Amidamaru," Yoh said.

"Yeah, I sense some disturbance as well." his ghost says.

"Think we should check it out?" Yoh said.

"Why not." Amidamaru said.

Yoh snuck downstairs and was leaving through the main door when...

"Yoh," someone says.

Yoh froze and slowly turns around. He was reliefed when he saw Hao, Yumaren, and Mei behind him.

"Whew, never do that again," Yoh said. "I was freaked out of my mind."

"That was why we did it," Yumaren said grinning.

"Anyway, did you feel something strange?" Mei asked.

"Yeah, it was like an intent to kill, and it was more than one." Yoh said.

"Lets get to the forest," Hao said beginning to run.

The 4 searched around the forest, being careful not to stray too far apart. Then they heard a scream. The 4 ran to the source of the scream to see about 11 hooded figures advancing toward Harry and Malfoy. There were also many dead unicorns on the ground.

"HARRY!" Yoh yelled.

One of the hooded figures looked toward Yoh and then turned and flew away.

Harry turned to see the 4 of them.

"Run!" Harry yelled. But his voice was cut short when one of the figures held up an axe.

Yumaren immediatly started to focus his furyoku to form needles. He then threw them at the hooded figure. The hooded person jumped back just in time to dodge the needles.

Harry was still sitting in his exact same position and Malfoy was about to burst into tears and yelling please don't take me. The 4 ran towards Harry.

"You alright?" Yoh asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Harry said getting up.

"Who or what are these things?" Mei asked.

"No idea," Harry said. "But lets get the hell out of here."

They agreed and turned around. They picked up Malfoy on the way but the hooded people surrounded them. Malfoy who was ready to shit in his pants now continued to run and somehow made it past the hooded figures.

"Guess we can't avoid a fight eh?" Hao asked.

"How about this, whoever can take out the most of these has to make dinner for a week," Yoh said grinning.

"I'll take you on that one." Hao said.

"I think I'll pass," Yumaren said.

"Same here," Mei said.

"Are you guys crazy?" Harry asked. "There's no way you can take them on, I couldn't even hurt them with my wand."

"Well, we haven't been entirely truthful to you about us," Hao said.

"What you mean?" Harry asked.

"No time for explanation, I'll tell you after." Hao said. And Harry nodded.

"Amidamaru," Yoh said and Harry was shocked to see a ghost appear next to him.

"Spirit of Fire," Hao yelled and Harry was more shocked to see a giant creature covered in the color red.

"Shatora," Yumaren said and a ninja like ghost appeared next to him.

"Chumei," Mei said and a ghost carrying 2 daggers and a spear on her back appeared.

"OVERSOUL," Yoh, Yumaren, and Mei said.

Yoh put Amidamaru into his sword.

Yumaren put Shatora into a sword as well.

And Mei put Chumei into the daggers she was holding.

The 4 then ran towards the hooded people.

Yoh and Hao each took out 4.

Yumaren and Mei tooked out 1 each.

"Greedy, I swear," Yumaren said disappointed that he was only able to take out 1 of them.

"Hehe," Yoh said starting to laugh.

"Harry!" a voice said.

"I think you guys better go," Harry said.

"Yeah, guess were gonna have to tell you everything tomorrow," Yoh said. "Meet us at the library tomorrow during lunch."

"Ok," Harry said. And with that the 4 took off.

The next day passed by quickly as well. Yoh, and the others paced around the library nervously. After another 5 minutes Harry, Ron and Hermione came. Yoh then explained everything to them, about them being shamans, etc. Harry and the others were shocked at first but they took in this information better than expected of Yoh and the others.

And with that Harry, Ron, Hermione were the only ones who knew about their secret in Hogwarts so far.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Read and Review please. I need more reviewers. 

Also please vote on which year that I will have Yumaren and Mei start dating, etc.  
Also should I replace Malfoy with another evil guy and have Malfoy go toward the good side?


	8. End of Year 1

**_The Asakuras are going to Hogwarts?_** - What happens when the Asakuras are enrolled at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry? Read to find out. SK X HP Crossover. 

**Note: I do not own Shaman King.

* * *

**

The first year final exams were getting nearer and nearer. If the group wasn't eating or relaxing a bit they would be found in the library getting last minute studying. Finally after weeks of studying the exams were finally here. There was a written exam as well as a practical exam. Yoh thought he thought considerably well in the practical exam, while Hao did well in the written exam, Yumaren and Mei happen to do well in both areas.

After exams...

"Whew, I thought those exams were never end," Yoh said.

"Yeah, it was torturing being inside the room on a day like this," Yumaren said yawning.

"How was it torturing for you? You were asleep for most of the written exam," Hao said.

"Yeah, it was so torturing that I ended up sleeping," Yumaren said grinning.

"Let's go find Harry and the others," Mei said.

"Yeah, I wonder where they go," Yoh said.

After about 10 minutes of looking...

"There they are," Hao said pointing to them talking.

The group walked over to them.

"Hey guys," Yoh said.

"Hey," Harry said.

"Found anything about the stone yet?" Hao asked.

"Nope," Harry said quickly.

"Well, its almost the end of the year so lets just relax, I don't know if Snape or Quirell would be planning to get the stone this late in the year already." Hao said.

"Yeah, you might be right," Harry said, starting to leave with the others.

"See ya, Harry," Yoh said.

"He's lying," Hao said at once when they left.

"Nice observation genius," Yumaren said.

"But why would they lie to us?" Mei asked.

"Maybe they don't want to get us involved?" Yoh said.

"Maybe, or they might just be telling the truth and are just depressed about the points they cost Gryffindor," Hao said.

"Oh, well lets leave them for the day," Yoh said. "Hey I got an idea, lets ask Dumbledore if you guys can stay at our house for the rest of the remaining school year."

"Well, thats better than staying with Malfoy." Hao said. "I have to be on constant alert, his goons keep trying to attack when I'm sleeping."

Later that night...

The group was allowed to stay at Gryffindor for the remainder of the year, but due to the fact that Dumbledore left earlier that day, they had to ask McGonagall. McGonagall who was still in a good mood from winning the house cup, despite the fact that she caught Harry, Ron and Hermione out of bed allowed them to stay.

Everyone decided to go to bed due to the fact that there was nothing else to do.

Midnight...

Yoh wakes up and has a strange feeling that something bad is going to happen. He then wakes Hao up.

"What?" Hao said sleepily. "Can't I get a peaceful night sleep?"

"Is Harry there?" Yoh asked.

Hao glanced over to his bed.

"Oh, no he didn't," Hao began.

"Whats going on here?" A tired Yumaren asked.

"Harry is gone, along with Ron, and most likely Hermione," Yoh said looking at Ron's bed.

"Dam them," Yumaren said. "Shatora, go get Mei."

His ghost appeared.

"Alright," Shatora said leaving the room.

"Let's go, get your weapons ready, we have no idea what we have to face." Hao said. "Oh, and Yumaren bring your flute for Fluffy."

"Yeah, I know," Yumaren said as he started to change.

After 5 minutes...

The 4 ran down to the common room to see Neville on the ground.

"What happen?" Yoh asked as Mei undid the spell.

"Harry, Ron, and Hermione hexed me and then ran off," Neville said nearly bursting into tears. "And I wasn't able to stop them."

"It's ok Neville, were going to get them back right now," Yoh said. "By the way, If you don't see us back in about 2-3 hours get McGonagall and tell her that we went off to "Fluffy"

"Fluffy?" Neville asked confused.

"No time, lets go guys," Yoh said.

The 4 ran to the 3rd floor where Fluffy was. They pushed open the door to see Fluffy ready to attack.

"Anytime now Yuma..." Hao said.

"Fine, fine," Yumaren said pulling out the flute and playing it.

Fluffy fell asleep after about 10 seconds of playing.

"I'll go down first," Hao said. "Don't come down till I tell you to. Got it?"

Hao then jumped down.

"It's ok, theres something soft here," Hao said.

The 3 of them jumped down.

"Whats this thing here," Yoh asked.

"No sure but lucky-," Hao said only to be cut short.

"Hao?" Yoh asked.

"This-this is Devil's Snare," Mei answered fighting off vines.

"Whats that," Yoh asked. "Actually nevermind."

"Dam we need to start a fire," Yumaren yelled to Yoh.

"Hao!" Yoh yelled.

"Got it," Hao said. "SPIRIT OF FIRE."

The Spirit of Fire materialized next to the plant.

"Light a fire," Hao said. "Don't burn anything though." He added.

The Spirit sticked out a finger and a fire appeared on the tip. The plant loosened the grip and dropped the 4 of them.

"Whew, good thing someone pays attention in class," Yoh said grinning.

"Lets go," Hao said.

They arrived at the next room. The room had a swarm of flying keys.

"Hmm, this must be Professor Flitwicks trap," Mei said.

"Yeah, I bet one of those keys fit in the door right there," Yumaren said pointing towards the door. "Only question is...Which is the real key."

Mei started to look around.

"There!" she pointed to a key with a wing that was bent out of shape.

"I'm guessing that was the one the others used," Hao said calling the Spirit of Fire once again. "Get the key."

The Spirit of Fire extended its hand and grabbed the key with 2 fingers, then he proceeded in giving they key to Hao who then put the key into the keyhole. He threw open the door to see Ron on the ground unconcious and Hermione next to him.

"What happen?" Hao asked running towards them.

"Hao!" Hermione said shocked. "We were going to the stone to try to stop whoever was trying to take it."

"I'm guessing Harry is pasted this room," Yumaren said.

"Yeah," Hermione said. "Well, what should we do about Ron?"

"Well, can you bring him back?" Yumaren asked.

"Most likely, I'm guessing Quirell is already there," Yumaren said.

"Why Quirell?" Hermione asked.

"Don't know but usually the innocent one is the guilty one," Yumaren said grinning.

"Lets go guys," Hao said. "We wasted enough time here."

The 4 ran towards the door, only to be stoped by a group of statues.

"What the-" Hao began.

"You have to play them in chess," Hermione said. "Thats the only way to get across."

"I have a better way," Hao said. "SPIRIT OF FIRE."

Once again the Spirit of Fire appeared. Hermione who had never seen the Spirit of Fire stared at it.

"Take them apart," Hao said.

The Spirit of Fire lifted his hand and proceeded to burning the chess pieces. By the time he was done, all the chess pieces were a pile of ashes.

"Now lets proceed," Hao said.

The 4 ran into the next room. When they opened the door, a smell so disgusting started to fill their nostrils. They put their robes towards their nose in order to make things slightly better.

"Aww, common," Yoh said looking like he was going to vomit.

"Hey look," Yumaren said pointing towards the middle of the room.

They saw a troll that was biger than the one they fought, but this one was already on the ground with a huge bloody lump on his head.

"Well, at least we don't have to spend anymore time in this room," Hao said already beginning to run towards the other side of the room.

They opened the door to see a table with 7 bottles lined up next to each other and a purple-colorish fire in front of the doorway.

"Look at this," Mei said looking at a piece of paper.

"What does it say," Yumaren asked.

Mei read the paper:

Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,  
Two of us will help you, whichever you would find,  
One among us seven will let you move ahead,  
Another will transport the drinker back instead,  
Two among our number hold only nettle wine,  
Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line.  
Choose, unless you wish to stay here forevermore,  
To help you in your choice, we give these clues four:  
First, however slyly the poison tries to hide  
You will always find some on nettle wine's left side;  
Second, different are those who stand at either end,  
But if you would move onward, neither if your friend;  
Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,  
Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;  
Fourth, the second left and the second on the right  
Are twins once you taste them, thought different at first sight.

"I'm not sure I understanded all that," Yoh said.

"It's logic," Mei said. "Snape was smart in making this, most wizards don't have even a ounce of logic."

"You do know the answer don't you?" Yoh asked.

"Hold up," Mei said rereading a few times. "Ok, that bottle over there will get us across."

She points to the small bottle.

"This little thing will get us across?" Hao asked.

"Yeah, lets divide it evenly so we can get a move on," Mei said.

After the 4 drank an even amount they ran through the fire. When they got in they saw Harry bounded by ropes.

"Harry!" Yoh yelled.

Harry slowly turned his head.

"What are you doing here?" He yelled.

"Well, not like were gonna leave you down here are we?" Hao said.

"But, you won't have a chance against him," Harry said.

"Never know unless you try right?" Yoh said. "It'll end up working out somehow."

They all turned towards the mirror to see Quirell.

"Hehe, just like I thought, it was Quirell after all," Yumaren said.

"Fine, we get it your right for once," Hao said.

"I think Quirell here feels left out," Yumaren said. "We keep talking like he's not here."

"Oh well," Hao said.

They all faced Quirell once again. And to their shock they heard a voice coming from Quirell that sounded like: Let me speak to him...

Quirell then said...

"Master your not strong enough,"

"I am strong enough for this," The voice said again.

Quirell then took off his turban to reveal another face on the back on his head.

The 5 of them stared in horror.

"So thats the almight Voldemort?" Hao said breaking the silence. "Doesn't look like he can do much."

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK OF MY MASTER LIKE THAT," Quirell yelled.

"Leave him," Voldemort said. "I sense something queer about him, something very ancient."

Yoh then walked up to Harry and cut his ropes with his sword. Yoh noticed there was a lump in his pocket but didn't say anything.

Yoh, and the others then faced Voldemort/Quirell.

"It's a pity that you got so far, but you shall die here today," Voldemort said.

Quirell/Voldemort then raised his hands, and the statues in the room came to life.

"KILL THEM," Quirell screamed.

The statues advanced towards them.

"Harry stand back," Hao said. "SPIRIT OF FIRE."

The Spirit of Fire appeared behind Hao. Quirell was taken back by this and started to retreat backwards.

"Fool, stand your ground," Voldemort said.

"Amidamaru," Yoh said. "INTO HARASAME."

"Shatora," Yumaren said. "INTO THE SWORD."

"Chumei," Mei said. "INTO THE DAGGERS."

The 3 then got into battle stance.

Hao stayed next to Harry.

"GET THEM," Quirell screamed once more with a hint of fear in his voice.

The statues proceeded to attack.

The Spirit Of Fire burned the statues as well as picking them and throwing them around like dolls.

Yoh, Yumaren, and Mei started to hack furiously at the statues.

While they were fighting Quirell snuck behind them and ran towards Harry.

Hao got in front of him, but Quirell took out his wand a casted a spell they sent him flying across the room. Quirell grabbed Harry and started to strangle him.

"Potter, I might let you live if you give me the stone," Voldemort said laughing.

"NEVER," Harry said and grabbed Quirell's wrists.

The next thing everyone knew, Quirell was yelling in pain.

"What is this magic," Quirell said.

"FORGET ABOUT IT, JUST GET THE BOY," Voldemort yelled.

Despite the pain Quirell took out his wand, but Harry who caught on quickly ran towards him and put his hands on his face. Quirell then started to break into pieces of sand.

Harry thought it was over and sat down. Everyone ran towards Harry as soon as they finished taking care of the statues.

"You ok man?" Yoh said.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Harry said tiringly.

They didn't notice that a dark spirit was flying towards them. But the time they noticed it was too late. Yoh pushed Harry out of the way just in time but he took the hit. The others were knocked back against the wall. The spirit was laughing.

"Voldemort..." Yoh said before slipping into unconciousness

"Yoh! Yoh, Yoh!" Amidamaru yelled kept yelling. Amidamaru kept yelling over and over again to him.

Yoh's spirit woke up half-conciously.

"Whats going on?" he asked.

"Yoh the others are in trouble, please you got to go help them." Amidamaru said.

Yoh just remembered everything and he started to wake up. He woke up just in time to see Hao, and Yumaren protecting Mei and Harry from Voldemort. Hao was yelling Yoh's name over and over again.

"VOLDEMORT," Yoh said getting up.

Voldemort and everyone else turned to look at Yoh who was getting up.

"Your too evil Voldemort, prepare to die now," Yoh said picking up his sword.

"Amidamaru INTO HARASAME," Yoh then pulled out another small sword (Forgot what it was called .)

"NOW INTO THE ANTIQUTY (I'll just use the dub name, I forgot the original name for it XD.)

Yoh's sword then started to grow.

Voldemort sensing that atmosphere try to fly away, but Yoh swung his sword and launched an attack at the spirit cutting it in half. The last thing Yoh remembered was slipping into unconciousness.

A week later...

Harry and Yoh were up and gone from the hospital wing. They realized that the whole school knew what happen downstairs, and they wonder if they would ever be able to keep their powers a secret. The end of the year feast was approaching and Gryffindor was still in 4th place. It couldn't be prevented but at least they manage to do something greater.

During the feast...

The group entered the Great Hall to see the banners all had to symbol of a snake on it and they were green. They couldn't stand to look at Malfoy.

"Another year gone, and my what a year it has been, (blah,blah,blah). Finally the current houses with the points are:

Gryffindor with 312 points.  
HufflePuff with 352 points.  
Ravenclaw with 426 points.  
And finally Slytherin with 472 points."

The Slytherin table yelled loudly hearing that their house won the house cup.

"Yes, yes well done Slythern, well done, however I have some last minute points to certain students for recent events that must be taken into acount. Firstly, Mr. Hao, Yumaren, Yoh Asakura and Ms. Mei Kana for protecting friends when in great peril, I award each of you 50 points. Everyone cheered at the sound of this."

Current scores:

Gryffindor - 362 points  
Hufflepuff - 352 points  
Ravenclaw - 526 points  
Slytherin - 522 points

"Next to Mr. Ronald Weasley for the best game of chess played that Hogwarts has seen over so many years, I award Gryffindor 50 points. And To Ms. Hermione Granger, for the cool use of intellect when others are in great perill, I award Gryffindor house 50 points. Next to Mr. Harry Potter, for pure nerving and outstanding courage I award Gryffindor 60 points."

The crowd cheered loudly.

"Were tied with Slytherin," Hermione said to the table.

Current Scores:

Gryffindor - 522 points  
Hufflepuff - 352 points  
Ravenclaw - 526 points  
Slytherin - 522 points

"And finally it takes a great deal of courage to stand up against you enemies as well as your friends, so I award Mr. Neville Longbottom 10 points."

All the tables screamed loudly except Slytherin.

Final Score: (In order)

Gryffindor - 532 points  
Ravenclaw - 526 points  
Slytherin - 522 points  
HufflePuff - 352 points

"Assuming my calculation is correct, I believe a change is in order," Dumbledore said. He claps his hands and the hall that was covered in Green now changed to Red and Yellow. "Gryffindor wins the house cup."

"YEAH!" The hall yells.

An hour later...

The group finished packing and were getting ready to bored the Hogwarts expressed when...(yup you can guess who it is)

"Bet you think your so touch now, Potter."

The group turns around to see Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle.

"What you want this time precious," Hao said.

Students started to stop by to watch what was gong on.

"You're suppose to be with us," Malfoy said. "Not with these losers. Your in Slytherin."

"So what if I am." Hao said calmly but was silently restraining himself.

"That means-," Malfoy said only to be cut off.

"Which means lets get going," Yumaren said glaring at Malfoy.

"How dare you interrupt," Malfoy said.

"So what if I do, no one cares who your father is, Malfoy," Yumaren said.

"You think you better than the first years, just because your older then us by about 4 years?" Malfoy said.

"Yeah well, with the exception of Hao here," Yoh said.

"Yeah, go around and tell everyone my age while your at it," Hao said sarcasticly.

"If you didn't notice I'm still here," Malfoy said.

"And if you didn't notice we don't care," Hao said.

"I'll make you regret that Asakura," Malfoy said pulling out his wand. He then shot a spell at Hao. Hao just sidesteped it.

"Hey, I was wondering something Mei," Hao said.

"What?" she asked.

"We don't lose points anymore since Gryffindor was already awarded the cup right?"

"Nope," Mei said catching on.

Yoh, and the others were beginning to catch on as well. They started to grin evily.

Malfoy who hardly noticed anything called over a bunch of Slytherins.

"Hey look, precious here called over some friends." Hao said.

"What you say kid," Flint, the Slytherin captin said putting a hand on him.

"One, never touch me and two and alot older than I look," Hao said brushing off his hand.

"What you mean by that," Flint said getting angry.

"I thought the group of you were smart enough to figure out, that means I'm older than you but I don't look like it," Hao said.

The rest of the Slytherins angry that one of their own was insulting them started to pull out wands.

Hao merely grinned.

"No way you can side-step this," Malfoy said and all of them shot a red light from the tip of their wands.

Hao pulled out a sword and he blocked each one of them.

"What the-," one of the attackers said but he never finished his sentence. He was thrown back by Hao.

"Let's make this quick," Yumaren said. "The train gonna start soon."

After about 10 seconds all the Slytherins were on the ground. The group then got on the train and waited till it ended while joking with each other.

After the train stopped the group got off and walked through the barrier and appeared back at the London train station. They saw Keiko, and Kino waiting for them. Yoh checked around nervously to see if Anna was around.

"She's not here Yoh," Keiko said laughing. "Oh, and hi Mei,"

"Hi, Mrs. Asakura," Mei said.

"Are you sure?" Yoh asked.

"Yes I'm positive," She replied.

"Good, I don't want any torture after the adventures we been through," Yoh said.

"Can we say good-bye to everyone before going?" Yumaren said.

"Sure why not," Keiko said. "Kino lets get the car ready. Kids, meet us outside after your done."

"Ok," the 3 said.

The group said their goodbyes to the Weasleys, and to Hermione. They were walking with Harry to his relatives when...

"Hey Yuma," someone said.

The group turned around to see Mei's mother and sister. Mei walked up to her mother and sister and gave each of them a hug.

"Hey Yumaren, I haven't seen you in a while," Mei's mother said.

"I want to play," Mei's little sister, Meilinge said.

"She hasn't changed at all," Yumaren said laughing. "well nice to see you, but we have to get going."

"Thats your Aunt, Uncle, and cousin?" Hao asked nearly laughing.

"Yeah," Harry said.

"I might want to have a talk with them, about the way your treated," Hao said.

"I don't think they will listen to you," Harry said.

"Well, Hao can be imtimatating," Yoh said laughing.

"Well, lets go," Harry's Uncle said.

"Wait a minute, Mr. Dursley was it?" Hao said.

"What kid," Mr. Dursley said.

"Nothing, except that if you mistreat Harry in anyway I will feed you to my friend." Hao said.

"Are you trying to threaten me?" Mr. Dursley said furiously.

"Yes I believe I am," Hao said.

"Do I look like I would be intimatated by a kid like you?

"One the consequences are very severe, and two I'm alot older than you," Hao said.

"Like I would believe that," Mr. Dursley said eyeing him.

"Hey Harry can you tell our parents real quick that were coming?" Yoh said.

"Sure thing," Harry said running.

"I'm not gonna tell you my exact age but lets say that I'm at least 500 years older than you," Hao said walking away.

Mr. Dursley put a shoulder on his hand and turned him around.

"Listen here, I will not believe anything your kind has to say so you can save your breath," He said.

"I don't think you should touch him like that," Yumaren said.

"And why is-," Mr. Dursley was cut short only to be thrown to the ground. His wife and son was shocked.

"Let's go guys," Hao said happily.

Harry who just returned asked what happen.

Hao replied with,

"I just had a nice chat with them,"

The three got in the car and they couldn't wait till the summer was over. They have never been more excited about going to school.

**_End of Year 1...

* * *

_**

Well hope you enjoyed the chapter, I added some extra scenes to try and make it more interesting XD. Sorry if some scenes didn't have enough details but I was in a hurry >. and I'm also sorry I had to end the first year so quick.

Finally.  
I need votes for when I should official pair Mei and Yumaren. Please Leave the answer in your review.

And once again thank you for reading, you should expect year 2 to come soon, and REVIEW PLEASE I need more reviewers.


	9. Year 2 Begins, Arriving to the Burrow

_**The Asakuras are going to Hogwarts?**_ - What happens when the Asakuras are enrolled at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry? Read to find out. SK X HP Crossover. 

**Note: I do not own Shaman King.

* * *

**

It was a bright Sunday morning and inside the Asakura residence there were 3 boys, 1 lying down listening to his headphones, he was Yoh Asakura. At his side his 2 brothers, Hao and Yumaren Asakura were playing a game of chess. However this wasn't just a normal chess game, the pieces moved on their own once you tell them to go to a certain spot on the board. Instead of the normal capture the piece method, the piece doing the capturing literally attacks the other piece. Amidamaru and Shatora were watching they 2 play chess.

"Would you make a move already Hao," Yumaren said getting impatient.

"Good move takes time," Hao said stil staring at his pieces.

"More like boring your opponent to death," Yumaren said.

"Queen to D5," Hao said. The piece advanced toward the square it was told. In front of it was a pawn. The queen picked up its weapon and cut the pawn apart.

"I can never get use to do," Yoh said getting up.

"This is an interesting game," Amidamaru, Yoh's guardian ghost said.

"I wonder who's going to win this one," Shatora, Yumaren's guardian ghost said.

"Did the last 5 games prove anything?" Yumaren asked.

"Shutup," Hao said. "You got a lucky move."

"For 5 games in a row?" Yoh said.

"Why side with him?" Hao said. "What kinda-"

Hao was interrupted when the family owl came flying in with several letters attached to it. Hao who was the closest to the owl picked it up, removed the letters and placed it outside.

"Letters for school?" Yoh asked.

"Yeah," Hao said passing out the letters. He then proceeded to opening his.

They read the letters (From Hao's POV). It told him to catch the Hogwarts Express at Platform 9 and 3/4 at King's Cross station on September first.

List: (Again from Hao's POV)

SECOND-YEAR STUDENTS WILL REQUIRE:  
_The Standard Book of_ _Spells, Grade 2_  
by Miranda Goshawk  
_Break with a Banshee_ by Gilderoy Lockhart  
_Gadding with Ghouls_ by Gilderoy Lockhart  
_Holidays with Hags_ by Gilderoy Lockhart  
_Travels with Trolls_ by Gilderoy Lockhart  
_Voages with Vampires_ by Gilderoy Lockhart  
_Wanderings with Werewolves_ by Gilderoy Lockhart  
_Year with the Yeti_ by Gilderoy Lockhart

"Ummm, whos this Lockhart guy?" Hao asked after finishing his letter.

"No idea," Yoh said. "Well you guys want anything to drink?"

"Sure," Yumaren said. "Get me water."

"Same for me," Hao said getting up and stretching.

"K, I'll be back in a bit," Yoh said opening the door.

"YO! WHATS UP GUYS," A spiky blue haired boy said jumping out of nowhere. Yoh looked like he was going to have a heart attack.

Everyone turns to look at him.

"Boro Boro?" Yumaren asked.

"ITS HORO HORO," the blue haired boy shouts.

"Well I was close," Yumaren said covering his ears. "And what are you doing here, and being so loud for?"

"I MISSED YOU GUYS!" Horo Horo said continuing to shout.

"I know you wouldn't come all this way just to visit us," Hao said.

"Hmph, well actually I'm just here to give you a paper that was originally addressed to you," Horo Horo said. "Some blasted owl delievered it to us. Something about this guy called Ron asking you to stay at his place, it sounds like he knows you guys so I replied to him for you."

"Woah," Hao said. "He does something right for once."

"Why thank you," Horo Horo said. "WAIT THATS BAD. Well anyway I got to get back, must help the Minutians." and with that Horo Horo ran out.

"Well, that was awkward,"Yumaren said."

"Yeah...Well lets get packing," Yoh said.

30 minutes later...

The three got into the car and headed for the airport. They decided to take the plane to England and then fly on the Spirit of Fire the rest of the way. When they got to the airport the three said their goodbyes to their mother and got on the plane.

A day later...

"Lets go guys," Yumaren said getting off the plane.

"Yeah, yeah," Yoh said who was still half-asleep.

"Ok, lets find a safe spot first." Hao said yawning.

The 3 walked out of the airport and started to look for a good spot. They found an open field next to the airport.

"SPIRIT OF FIRE," Hao called out. A tall red creature with markings on it appeared behind Hao. (Sorry can't really descibe the Spirit Of Fire that well.) "Lets get a move on, before someone sees us."

The three then got on the Spirit Of Fire and it started to rise in the air. Moments later the 3 were in the sky and heading towards the directions given to them. After about another hour of flying and enjoying the countryside the 3 saw a large crooked house that had several floors and with about 4 or 5 chimneys on it. The place looked like it was most likely held apart by magic. The 3 just stared at the house for a while. Hao afraid thet landing impact might cause the house to fall apart looked around to find a spot to land. After a while of looking he found an open grass field where he could land and wasn't too far away from the house. After a few minutes the Spirit of Fire landed and the 3 got off. Hao then recalled the Spirit of Fire and they started walking toward the house.

10 minutes later...

"Whew, were almost there," Yoh said.

"I thought you said this was close?" Yumaren said glaring at Hao.

Hao just shrugged and continue walking. After a few more minutes the 3 arrived at the house. They saw a lopsidded sign stucked to the ground that said The Burrow.

"I'm guessing were at the right place then," Yumaren said remembering the letter that said look for a sign that says The Burrow when you arrive in the area.

Yoh opened the gate at the entrance of the house and then 3 proceeded in walking in. Yoh who was the closest to the door asked "Is anyone there?"

The door opened to reveal a short, plumped and kind-face woman who was wearing an apron and had a wand sticking out from one of the pockets.

"You must be the friends Ron was talking about." The woman said. "Please come inside."

"Thank you, Mrs Weasley." Yumaren said.

Mrs. Weasley nodded and led the 3 inside. The kitchen was small and it was cramped a bit. In the middle there was a small wodden table with seats on the side of it. The three looked around. They noticed a strange looking clock. Instead of numbers for the time, the clock had a bunch of words on it, such as time to feed the chickens, traveling, home, work and on the hands on the clock there were pictures. Hao guessed that it was the family.

"Please sit down, do you guys want something to eat?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley," Yoh said.

Mrs. Weasley made a few plates of food for the each of them. The 3 were just about to finish when Ron came running downstairs.

"I see you guys made it," Ron said.

"Yup," Yoh said grinning.

"Ronald, clean the other dishes I need to go outside and feed the chickens," Mrs. Weasley said going outside.

"Yes, mom," Ron said grumbling. "Sorry if this isn't much."

"Actually this place is pretty good," Hao said smiling.

* * *

Well thats the beginning of Year 2. Thanks to all the people who review and told me the parts of the story that I needed to fix. I promise to do better in future chapters. Thanks again. Read and Review. 


	10. With the Weasleys and Diagon Alley

_**The Asakuras are going to Hogwarts?**_ - What happens when the Asakuras are enrolled at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry? Read to find out. SK X HP Crossover. 

**Note: I do not own Shaman King.

* * *

**

The 3 Asakuras finished their morning breakfast at the Burrow and Mrs. Weasley recommended them to unpack. The three agreed to unpack before going to Diagon Alley with them.

"Ronald, please lead them to their rooms," Mrs. Weasley said putting away the plates.

"Yes mum," Ron said, leading the 3 up the stairs. The four walked to a door on the second floor. Ron opened the door to reveal Harry who was still half asleep. Ron's room was covered in complete orange, the ceiling, the walls, and even the floor. On the walls were 7 witches and wizards all dressed in orange. Yumaren guessed that was his favorite Quiidditch team and the reason for his furnace like room.

"Harry, what are you doing here?" Yoh said surprised to see him.

"Well, umm Fred, George, and I kinda got the idea to smuggle him out of his uncle's," Ron said.

"And may I ask how you did that?" Hao said interested.

"Well, we took our dad's car, and we flew to where he lived." Ron said.

"You have a flying car?" Yoh said staring at him.

"Yeah, well anyway once we rescued him we flew back here and we kinda got caught by mum," Ron said.

"Thats why she was looking a bit mad this morning?" Yumaren asked.

"Yeah, althought I don't think you can call that a bit mad," Ron said yawning. "Well anyway you guys are gonna be staying in this room with Harry and me." Ron pointed to 3 beds along the wall. "Lets unpack shall we?" Ron said. "We gotta go to Diagon Alley today and get the books."

"Yeah good idea," Yumaren said starting to unpack.

After about 20 minutes of unpacking...

"RON BREAKFAST," Ron's older brother Fred yelled from downstairs.

"OK," Ron yelled back downstairs. "Lets go," he added.

The 5 then proceeded walking down the stairs. When the 5 got downstairs they saw Mrs. Weasley serving dinner to the other members of the Weasley family, Fred, George, Percy.

"Nice to see you guys," Fred said smiling.

"Same here," Yoh said sitting down.

"Here you go everyone," Mrs. Weasley said setting down a plate for each person. Each of them consist of an egg, a few slices of bread, some ham, and some bacon. Next to it was a glass of milk. "Now eat up everyone, we have to go soon."

Mrs. Weasley glances at the clock,  
"Oh, dear Arthur is coming home,"

The 3 Asakuras looks at the clock and sees the hand with a man's picture on it pointing towards traveling. The 3 guessed that he was Mr. Weasley. Moments later a small sound was heard and a man walks through the door.

"Welcome home sweety," Mrs. Weasley said taking his coat and giving him a kiss.

"Thank you, Molly," Mr. Weasley said. He sits down, starts to eat but notices the newcomers. "Who are you?"

"Oh, I'm Yoh Asakura, and these are my brothers, Hao and Yumaren." Yoh said while pointing to his brothers.

"Nice to meet you," Hao and Yumaren said politely.

"Harry, Harry Potter," Harry said introducing himself as well.

"Are you really?" Mr. Weasley said dropping his fork. "Well, Ron told you about us of course." He then picks up his fork and continues eating. "Now, I understand that you three lived with muggles?"

"Yes sir, but I would prefer the term non-magic folks in terms of our family," Hao said.

"Yes your right," Mr. Weasley said. "Forgive me. Now I understand you know of the technologies they use."

"Yes, I believe we do," Yoh said.

"Now can you tell me what is the function of a rubber duck?" Mr. Weasley said paying close attention.

"Well, um...um..." The 4 looks at each other. Hao deciding to break the awkwardness says something random.

"For little kids to have fun with?" Hao said quickly.

"Well-," Mr. Weasley said only to be interrupted.

"Lets get ready everyone," Mrs. Weasley said. "We got to get the books."

"Oh, yeah by the way Fred," Yumaren asked. "Whos this Lockhart guy?"

"Oh, you mean him?" Fred said picking up a book. "Well, according to some of these books he suppose to be a famous wizard that done amazing things." "Mom fancies him." Fred added in a low voice, but unfortunally Mrs. Weasley heard him.

"I do not," Mrs. Weasley said her face turning red. "Well anyway hurry up and change everyone."

"Yes mum..." The Weasley children said going upstairs and getting changed. Harry, and the Asakuras who were already changed sat and waited downstairs only to be pelted by questions about how rubber ducks, and toy guns work.

About 15 minutes later...

Everyone gathers in the Weasley kitchen.

"Umm forgive me for asking but how are we suppose to get there?" Yoh asked.

"Why, by Floo Powder of course," Mrs. Weasley said.

"But mum, they nevered travel by Floo Powder before," Ron said.

"Don't worry, its really easy, now listen carefully, this is all you have to do. You take a handful of soil from this pot," Mrs. Weasley said taking a pot off the table. "And you walk into the fireplace right there, then you say your destination, throw the soil on the ground and you will be there. But remember you must speak clearly."

"That doesn't seem to hard," Yumaren said.

"I'll go first," Fred said. He then grabbed a handful of soil from the pot, walked into the fireplace and said "Diagon Alley" and threw the soil on the ground. The fireplace then shot up green flames and he was gone.

"Now see that wasn't so hard," Mrs. Weasley said. "Off you go now," she said motioning for Harry to go next. Harry who seemed to be nervous but the flames said something that oddly sounded like Diagen Alley. The other Weasleys went, and Mrs. Weasley stayed behind. The three went in one by one. Hao who was going last grabbed a handful of soil, walked into the fireplace and said "Diagon Alley" in a clear voice. He then felt himself being sucked into a drain, he was spinning and spinning really fast, he opened his eyes only to see green all around him that would be sure to make anyone vomit. He closed his eyes and the next thing he new he was sliding out of the fireplace.

"You ok Hao?" Yoh asked.

"Let's not do that again, ok?" Hao said still dizzy. "Wheres Harry by the way?"

"No idea," Yoh said. "I think he appeared somewhere else."

The 2 then proceeded to walking around to find the others. They searched for another 5 minutes or so when...

"There you guys are," Mr. Weasley said walking past the crowd. "We been looking all over for you guys?"

"Umm, Mr. Weasley what happen to Harry?" Yoh asked. "We heard him say Diagon alley but it wasn't very clear."

"Yeah, he ended up going to Knockturn Alley, but luckily Hagrid found him," Mr. Weasley said motioning them to follow him. The 2 followed him for a while and saw Ron, and the Weasleys, Hermione, Keiko and Yumaren waiting for them in front of the bookstore.

"Kaa-san, what are you doing here," Yoh said in surprise.

"Thought I ought to see you one more time before you go back to Hogwarts, after all I won't see you until another year," Keiko said smiling.

"Yeah, its nice to see you too," Hao said.

"Hey guys," a voice said behind them. Everyone turned around to see Mei.

"Hey Mei," Yumaren said.

"Hi, whos this?" Mr. Weasley asked curiously.

"Oh, this is my childhood friend Mei, Mei this is the Weasley family," Yumaren said introducing both of them.

"Nice to meet you," Mei said.

"Same here," Mr. Weasley said.

"Common lets get the books," Mrs. Weasley said impatiently.

The others agreed and proceeded to walking inside. The inside of the bookstore was rather crowded. Most of the crowd was made up of mostly witches around Mrs. Weasley age. They then saw a sign that would explain this.

The sign read:  
GILDEROY LOCKHART  
will be signing copies of his autobiography  
MAGICAL ME  
today 12:30 p.m. to 4:30 p.m.

"Does that mean we actually get to meet him?" Hermione said excitedly.

The others just ignored her. About another 10 minutes of waiting a handsome looking man with blond hair and blue eyes walked in. The others guessed that this was LOCKhart. As soon as Lockhart entered and sat at the table, a scrawny looking old man carrying a camera came rushing in. He pushed Ron out of the way and made his way towards the table where Lockhart was sitting and started taking pictures.

"This is for the Daily Prophet," the old man said.

"Big deal, its only a picture," Ron said muttering to Yoh. Unfortunally Lockhart heard him and was looking at Ron, when he saw something that caught his attention.

"Can it be...Harry Potter," Lockhart said.

"Harry Potter, come here," The old man said excitedly pulling Harry towards Lockhart. Lockhart then placed his arm on Harry's shoulder and whispered,

"Together you and I are worth the front page."

Lockhart then made a speech about Harry,

"Ladies and Gentlemen when young Harry Potter steped into Flourish and Botts today thinking he was here to buy my books, he had no idea that he would be leaving with my entire collection, free of charge," Lockhart said giving him a set of books. "Now line up for the autographs everyone."

Harry managed to pull away from Lockhart and the crowd. Mrs. Weasley took Harry's book and said that she would get them signed. Harry who really didn't want that person signing his book let Mrs. Weasley get it anyway.

"Lets go outside, its too crowded here," Mei said. The others agreed. As they were walking out, someone walked up to them.

"Bet you loved that didn't you, Potter," the boy who everyone recognized as Malfoy said. "Can't even go into a bookstore without making the front page."

"Leave him alone," Ginny said speaking up who was quiet every since she saw Harry at her house.

"Look, Potter you got yourself a girlfriend," Malfoy said sneering.

"Malfoy if you don't want to die then I recommend you to leave now," Hao said walking up to him.

"Hmph, lets see you do something about it mudblood," Malfoy said ready to pull out his wand, but was stopped by a cane.

"Now, now Draco, you shouldn't associate yourself with them," A man with long blond hair said. "Lucias Malfoy," The man said introducing himself only to receive a death glare by Hao. Lucias ignored Hao completely.

"So this is the famous Harry Potter," Lucias said looking at his scar. "And this must be the muggle-born who is at the top of the year." he said looking at Hermione. "Oh, yes and you must be the...hmm how should I put it, foreigners." His eyes then traveled to the items that the shamans kept their ghosts in. He made a motion to grab Hao's but Hao who noticed this grabbed his hand immediatly before it came close to him.

"Look, but don't touch it," Hao said coldly at the man before releasing his grip on him. Then Mr. Weasley came up behind.

"How about we go outside kids," Mr. Weasley said. He then saw Lucias. "Why, hello Lucias."

"Hello, Arthur," Lucias said coldly. "Never thought you would sink yourself so low as to be in the company of these people." Lucias said looking at Keiko, Mr. and Mrs. Granger.

The next thing Lucias knew, he was thrown back by an angry Hao.

"Dad!" Malfoy said in shocked that Hao would assault someone in public.

"Never speak to our mother and friends like that again," Hao said glaring at him.

Malfoy helped his father get up but he thrown back down by Yumaren who too was glaring at him.

"Like Hao said," Yumaren said. "If you even make another comment like that, I would make sure you regret those even in the after life."

Keiko who was in shocked by her sons attacking him was speechless. He somehow manage to say, "Leave him boys, we got to go soon."

"Gomen, Kaa-san" Hao and Yumaren said.

"Its ok," Keiko said who was walking out of the store with the help of Yoh.

"You would regret this," Lucias said getting up. He put his hand on his cane, which the triplets assumed he kept his wand at. And indeed, Lucias pulled out a wand from the top of the cane. He began to say something that sounded like "Avada..." when he was held back by a giant hand.

"Stop this nonsense at once," Hagrid said. "You should be acting more civilized."

"Hmph, I don't need a half bred like you do tell me about being civilized," Lucias said but he obeyed and put the wand back in the cane. "Lets be on our way, Draco." Malfoy who was stil in shock followed his father while walking awkwardly.

"That was bloody brilliant," Fred, George, and Ron said at the same time. All Hao and Yumaren did was smiled and helped their mother back to the muggle world.

"Were gonna meet you guys later back here," Yoh said.

"Ok," Mr. Weasley said.

After getting to the train station...

"Are you sure you're going to be alright, kaa-san?" Hao asked.

"Yes, I'm fine," Keiko said. "Althought I'm sure you were tempted to do that, don't do it again ok? You don't want to get into any trouble now would you?"

"No, Kaa-san," Yumaren said.

"Good, you can go back to your friends house now." Keiko said.

"Ok, but we'll wait for you to get on the train first," Yoh said.

"I'm fine guys," Keiko said laughing.

"Just to be safe," Yumaren said.

About a minute later the train arrived...

"GOODBYE, KAA-SAn," The 3 yelled after her and she waved goodbye from the window. They stayed until the train was out of sight.

"Guess we should be going back then," Hao said yawning.

"Yeah," the other 2 agreed. and so they made their way back to the Leaky Cauldron and went to the brick wall, tapped the certain bricks needed for it to move and made their way back to the others.

"Over here guys," Mei said waving her hand.

The 3 ran over to her and the other Weasleys.

"Guys I have to go now, but see you on the Hogwarts Express," Mei said as she waved goodbye and ran towards the Leaky Cauldron.

Hao then noticed a pot in Mrs. Weasley's hands.

"Oh, man don' tell me..." Hao said.

"Yup," Fred said. "Were going to be traveling back by Floo Powder."

"Why me," Hao said sighing.

And so they went into the fireplace and repeated the same process they did to get here. When it was Hao's turn he faced the familiar spinning and the green colors flying around him. Moments later he landed back in the Weasley's kitchen.

* * *

Kaa-san Mother/Mom  
Gomen Sorry

* * *

Well thats the second chapter of Year 2. Read and review please.

Ok, while your reading this:  
Who should be the one fighting the Basilisk out of the three brothers?  
And finally I'm pairing up Mei and Yumaren but I don't know which year so if you can leave your ideas in the review. thnx :)


	11. Lockhart and Quidditch Fight

_**The Asakuras are going to Hogwarts?**_ - What happens when the Asakuras are enrolled at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry? Read to find out. SK X HP Crossover. 

**Note: I do not own Shaman King.

* * *

**

Despite the incident at Diagon Alley the three Asakuras had a wonderful time at the Burrow. Morning after breakfast the 3 would usually go with the others outside and practice playing Quidditch with soccer balls, and anything else they can find, and before they knew it the summer was coming to an end. The next day, they would be going back to Hogwarts.

September first morning...

"Yoh, wake up," a tired Hao said.

"Huh whats going on?" Yoh said opening his eyes.

"Get changed, we gotta be downstairs in 10 minutes," Hao replied.

"Oh, yeah school starts today," Yoh said getting up lazily. "By the way, why do you always wake me up?"

"Well, everyone is nearly done and your about the only one in this house that isn't ready," Hao said. "I'm going downstairs first."

About 10 minutes later...

Yoh arrived downstairs in time to see breakfast being served.

"What took you so long," YUmaren said grinning at him.

"Whatever," Yoh said seating himself next to Hao.

"Here you go everyone," Mrs. Weasley said putting plates in front of everyone. "And hurry a bit up, Arthur and I are going to take you to the station."

"Ok," Everyone replied.

About another 15 minutes everyone dragged their trunks downstairs and outside to a Ford Angelina car. (I think that was the name of the car o.O, I'll check back later when I have time."

"Umm, if you don't mind me asking how are we all going to fit in this car, with our trunks." Hao asked staring at the car.

"Don't worry about it, the trunk of the car will adjust itself for your belongings," Mr. Weasley said.

"I think its best if we arrive their our way," Hao said.

"Nonsense, come into the car, there's plenty of space for everyone," Mr. Weasley said smiling.

"Fine," Hao said too tired to argue.

In another 5 minutes everyone got into the car and they were on their way to the train station. There was nothing to do during the ride so the only thing everyone could do was talk. Everyone was explaining everything about Hogwarts as best as they could to Ginny who was starting her first year at Hogwarts. In about another hour they finally reached the station. Yumaren and Hao helped pulled the trunks out of the car. Yoh was wondering if people would stare at how so many trunks could fit into one car. Luckily no one was looking this way due to the fact that the train station was packed with people trying to get in and leave. After all the trunks were taken out of the car they proceeded to walking to platform 9 and 3/4.

"Ok, I'll go first with Ginny and then you guys follow," Mrs. Weasley said and with that he went into the barrier between platform 9 and platform 10.

Shortly after that, Fred and George went in while Mr, Weasley went in with Percy. The Asakuras followed shortly after.

"ATTENTION PLEASE, EVERYONE GET ON THE TRAIN, WE ARE ABOUT TO LEAVE"

Everyone boarded the the train and they were waving goodbyes to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley when Hao noticed that he never saw Harry and Ron get on.

"Hey, did you guys see Harry and Ron get on?" Hao asked everyone.

"Umm, not sure there were too many people, maybe they just went to another compartment to talk with others." Yoh suggested.

"Maybe," Hao said. "Anyway lets get a compartment for ourselves before all of them are taken."

The others agreed and followed Hao to an empty compartment. Shortly afterwards, Hermione joined them.

"Hows everything going?" Hermione asked the group.

"Everything seems to be going good, but I haven't seen Harry or Ron," Hao said. "Have you seen them?"

"Nope, I was hoping they be in this compartment with you guys but I guess not," Hermione said.

"Hey guys," a voice said opening the compartment. Everyone turned to look at the newcomer.

"Oh, hi Mei," Hermione said.

"Hi," Mei said. "Mind if I join you guys?"

"Not at all, come in."

The group shared their summer experiences and discussed about what they did. About 20 minutes into the train ride, the compartment door slid open again. Everyone who were beginning to worry about Harry and Ron turned towards the door hoping it would be at least one of them. But to their disgust it was Malfoy and his "bodyguards."

"What do you want Malfoy," Hao said coldy to him.

"You will regret what you did to my father, Asakura," Malfoy said staring at the group.

"I don't think I'm regretting anything at the current moment," Hao said doing his best to ignore him.

"Oh, you will pay dearly for what you did," Malfoy continued to say.

"This is getting old don't you think?" Yumaren said glaring at him. "You come to bother us, and we kick your sorry behinds."

"And you think were afraid of your father," Hao said focusing his attention on Malfoy. "And to be honest, I don't care about authority."

"Yeah, how about I get the entire Ministry of Magic's best Aurorers on you, then lets see whos the tough guy," Malfoy said.

"Question is, do you think they can stop me," Hao said grinning.

Malfoy who was taken back by this statement simply replied:

"So you think you can take on over 200 of the best wizards by yourself," Malfoy asked.

"Umm, yeah?" Hao said.

"Your insane," Malfoy said.

"So I been told, by these two morons behind me," Hao said motioning his hand towards Yumaren and Yoh.

"Yeah, I understand the being called insane part but why add moron to it?" Yumaren said.

"Umm, because I felt like it?" Hao replied.

"Whatever," Yumaren said getting up and stretching.

"The point is, if you ever assault my father and I again, you will feel the wraith of the Ministry's best upon you," Malfoy said with a hint of pride in his voice.

"And to that I say, bring it," Hao said smiling. "Now do you want to leave, or do you want an invitation, like the other 3 times we beat the daylights out of you."

"Remember this, Asakura, you will pay for this," And with that Malfoy left.

"Are you guys crazy?" Hermione said once they left. "And why do you keep picking on him?"

"He's asking for it and I don't like him," Yumaren simply replied.

The group were mostly silent for the rest of the train ride...

The group got off the train and they immediatly started looking for Harry and Ron.

"I don't see him," Hao said as the last students got off the train.

"Think they missed the train?" Hermione said worrily.

"I don't think so," Yoh said trying to cheer her up. "Lets go to Dumbledore after this, maybe he might know where they are."

"Yeah, maybe," Hermione said walking with them towards the carriages.

The group arrived at Hogwarts, where they sat at the Gryffindor table waiting for the others to be sorted. Hao and the others continued to glance around the table trying to find some signs that Harry and Ron made it to Hogwarts.

"Hey you know what happen to Harry and Ron?" Yoh asked a nearby boy.

"Not really sure, but rumors has it that they took a flying car here and crashed into the Whomping Willow." the boy replied to him.

Yoh continued to ask a few more people and got the same answers.

"Don't tell me," Yoh said beginning to worry.

Yoh was about to share to tell Hermione about this when Dumbledore interrupted. He went over what was forbidden and congratulated the people who got into their houses and then the feast started. Yoh who wasn't very hungry ate little. In about another hour they all left to go to the common room. Yoh stayed behind to discuss what might have happen to Harry and Ron with Hermione.

"Now, I don't think they are that crazy..." Hermione said.

Yoh just looked her in the eye.

"Ok, forget that," Hermione said remembering what they did last year. They proceeded walking towards the Gryffindor common room. When they reach the portrait to their common room they saw Harry and Ron struggling to figure out the password.

"You guys," Hermione said with worry in her voice. "Did you really fly a car over here?"

"Yeah, well kinda," Harry said explaining the situation to them. "By the way whats the password?" Harry said after he was done.

"The password is wattlebird, but thats besides the point-" Hermione said.

"Wattlebird," Ron said to the painting and it opened. "Hermione we almost got killed by a tree so please, skip the lecture."

They climbed upstairs and into their rooms, Harry and Ron who were tired from their adventure instantly fell asleep. Yoh fell asleepy shortly afterwards.

The next day...

Harry and Ron looked really gloomy the next morning. They got downstairs and went into the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Hey Harry," Neville, a round-face boy who forgets alot of things said happily to Harry. "Nice day don't you think, I'm expecting Gran to send me something that I forgot."

No sooner than that the sound of owls flying towards their owners was heard. An old and clumsey owl landed next in front of Ron's plate with a red letter attached to it.

"Oh, no" Ron said in horror.

"Better open it Ron," Neville said. "I ignored one once,...it was horrible."

"Hey look, Weasley got himself a Howler," a boy from another table said.

"Whats a Howler?" Harry asked.

"Your about to find out soon," Fred said grinning.

"Just open it Ron," A few Gryffindors said urging him.

Ron slowly move towards the letter and slit it open, and soon everyone stuffed their fingers in their eyes. Harry and Yoh, who had no idea what for didn't do it, but soon they regreted it. The letter suddenly started screaming at Ron in Mrs. Weasley's voice, only this time, it was 100 times louder. After a few minutes of harrassment from the letter it curled itself up and burnt. The Great Hall suddenly bursted into laughter. Ron's face suddenly turn red like his hair.

"Its ok Ron," Yoh said comforting him.

Ron who couldn't say anything just picked up his schedule and proceeded to class. Shortly afterwards, the others followed him. The day went by considerably quick and before they knew it, it was the last period of the day. Yoh looked at his schedule to see that he had Defense Against the Dark Arts. He made his way to the classroom and entered. He saw Hao, Yumaren, Hermione, Ron, Harry and Mei in the room and seated himself next to them. After about five minutes of waiting the bell rang and class officially started. Lockhart opened the door to his office and came walking down. Hao noticed that most of the girls in the room were staring at Lockhart.

"Me, Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honoary Member of the Dark Force Defense League, and five-time winner of Witch Weekly's Most-Charming-Smile Award - but lets not talk about this. I didn't get rid of the Bandon Banshee by smiling at her!" Lockhart said laughing. A few people laughed but very weakily alonged with him. "Ah, I see that each of you have bought the collection of books written by me, so lets start with a quiz to see how much you read and how much information you taken in."

He proceeded to handing out a quiz to everyone. Hao stared down at his paper:  
1. What is Gilderoy Lockhart's favorite color?  
2. What is Gilderoy Lockhart's secret ambition?  
3. What, in your opinion, is Gilderoy Lockhart's greatest achievement to date?

Hao continued to read and read for three pages all the way to question 54. Hao looked up at Yoh hoping for advice, but to his disappointment he sawYoh looking up towards the ceiling.

"Pshh, Yoh," Hao whispered.

"What?" Yoh whispered back.

"You know anything about this?" Hao asked.

"Does, it look like I do?" Yoh asked. "Ask Yuma, or Mei they seem to know alot about this."

"TIMES UP!" Lockhart said from the front of the classroom.

"Shit," Hao and Yoh said at the same time. Yumaren just turned and grinned at them.

Lockhart collected all the papers and sat down taking a quick look at them.

"My, my, it seems that most of you forgot alot of stuff about me," Lockhart said with disappointment in his face. "Well, no matter, on Monday we are going to get first hand training on defending against the dark arts.

The bell rings...

"Whew I thought that period would never end," Hao said.

"Yeah, tell me about it," Yumaren said. "That teacher is a git."

"He is not!" Hermione said.

"I been meaning to ask you this Hermione," Ron said. "Why are their hearts around Defense Against the Dark Arts class?"

Hermione face turned red at the mention of this. "Its nothing," she snapped back.

"HARRY!" someone called behind him.

They turned around to see Fred and George running up to him.

"Wood, said come to the Quidditch field early tomorrow we got to practice."

"Ok," Harry said yawning.

"K, Good got to find the others, see ya," Fred and Geord said leaving.

"Hey mind if we come to watch the practice tomorrow?" Hao asked.

"Sure why not," Harry said.

Everyone went back to their common rooms and began to work on their homework so they can have a free weekend.

Next Morning...

"Yoh wake up," Harry said. "I'm going down to the Quidditch field first."

"Fine," Yoh said stretching. "I'll be there shortly.

Yoh changed in a hurry and ran downstairs towards the Quidditch field. On the way he met his brothers and Mei. When they arrived at the Quidditch field they saw Hermione and Ron in the bleachers watching the Gryffindors practice.

"Hey guys," Yoh said sitting down.

"Hey," Ron said.

"So how long they been practicing?" Hao asked.

"They just started." Hermione said watching the chasers fly around passing the Quaffle.

After about 10 minutes of watching...

"This is a bit boring, don't you think?" Yumaren asked.

"Yeah, but I doubt it would be now," Hao said looking towards the entrance of the Quidditch field. They saw the Slytherin team entering. Wood was the first one at the scene at started to argue with Flint the Slytherin team captin.

"Should we check it out?" Yoh asked.

"Do you have to ask?" Hao said grinning.

Hermione and Ron were already running down the stairs towards them. The four followeed them.

"Well, well, we have company," Flint said smiling.

"Whos this new Seeker your suppose to be training?" Wood said coldly. Malfoy steped out from behind the others smiling.

"Malfoy," Hao hissed.

"Oh, while your surprised, take a look at these," Malfoy said holding up his broom.

"Those are the new Nimbus two-thousand and one." Ron said with horror on his face. "How did you get those?"

"Draco's father got it for us as a present," Flint said smiling.

"Well, at least no one on the Gryffindor team ahd to by their way onto the team, they got their with pure talent," Hermione said.

"What do you know, you filfthy mudblood," Malfoy said sneering.

"You'll pay for that Malfoy," Ron said pulling out his wand. "Eat slugs,"

Ron waved his wand towards Malfoy's direction only to be thrown back by the force of his own wand. Ron then started to spit out slugs from his mouth. The Slytherin team roared with laughter.

"Haha," Malfoy said using his broom to support himself. "He is even worse than a mudblood. Why don't the rest of you mudbloods help your friend."

The Gryffindor team had to restrain Fred and George from charging at Malfoy.

"Ok, that was the last straw," Yumaren said.

"What?" Flint said. "Oh, so you want to fight."

"Don't do it guys," Wood said. "He's a sixth year."

"Like, I'm going to let him go after calling us a mudblood." Hao said glaring at the entire team. "I'm so going to beat them to a pulp like I did last time."

"Last time?" Wood asked.

"umm, how about we just do a one on one fight, instead of everyone at the same time and you guys choose anyone out of the four of us to fight," Mei said holding Yumaren back.

"Hmm, sounds good to me," Flint said. "I'll be the one to fight and who shall I choose."

"Does it matter?" Hao asked. "Your going to end up losing anyway."

"Don't get so cocky brat." Flint said.

"Mei why don't you just fight him," Yumaren said calming down.

"Can't its his choice." Mei said.

"Fine I choose you then." Flint said pointing to Yoh.

"Huh what happen," Yoh said looking around.

"What a moron," Yumaren and Hao said.

"Um, I think you guys should get Ron to Hagrid," Mei said. "He's the closest."

"So, kid are you going to fight me or what." Flint said.

"Why should I," Yoh said looking around as if nothing was happening. "Can't Mei fight instead?"

"Tell you what," Hao said. "If you can beat Mei then you can fight Yoh, because as much as I hate to admit if, he might be stronger than me."

"Why thank you," Yoh said grinning.

"Fine, whatever" Flint said. "But it won't feel right to beat up a girl."

"Especially a mudblood one," Malfoy added.

Mei simply just stayed in one spot waiting for them.

"You done talking yet?" Mei said.

"FINE, HERE I COME," Flint said charging at her.

Mei simply side-steped him. Flint turned around at pulled out his wand. He shot a yellow spark from the tip of his wand. Mei simply side-steped again.

"Man she is like a completly different person when she fights," Hao said.

Flint ran towards Mei again but this time Mei grabbed his right wrist and twisted it. Flint screamed in pain and dropped his wand. Mei then threw Flint to the ground.

"Done yet?" Mei asked the group.

Everyone besides the Asakuras were shocked at Mei. They couldn't believe a second year could take down a sixth year.

"Now, scram before I do the same to all of you, but it would be alot worse," Hao said.

The Slytherin team then ran.

"Again, that was brilliant," Fred and George said laughing. Mei simply blushed and walked towards the castle with Yoh and the others.

* * *

Hmm, I don't think this chapter was very good in my opinion. But I was in a hurry XD. Read and Review everyone and once again... 

1. Who should fight the Basilisk?  
2. And what year should I pair up Yumaren and Mei?


	12. First Victim

_**The Asakuras are going to Hogwarts?**_ - What happens when the Asakuras are enrolled at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry? Read to find out. SK X HP Crossover. 

**Note: I do not own Shaman King.

* * *

**

The next day after the Quidditch incident...

"Dam, today sucks," Harry said walking towards Defense against the Dark Arts class.

"Yeah, seriously mate," Ron said gloomly.

"Well, at least you didn't get expelled right?" Yoh asked them.

"Yeah, but it wasn't our fault the barrier closed on us," Harry replied.

The three walked into the classroom to see that mostly everyone was there already. Lockhart was sitting patiently at his desk waiting for the bell to ring. After about another five minutes the bell rang.

"Well, welcome back class, now its time for business. It is my job to arm you against the most foul and vicious creatures that every walked this planet. Now we will start with this," Lockhart pulls out a cage with a cover on it. He then removes the cover to reaveal blue skin colored creatures that were at least eight inches tall and with a very shrill voice.

"Cornish pixies?" A boy from Gryffindor asked. "They're not exactly dangerous are they?"

"Don't be so sure, these things are clever and tricky little blighters. Now lets see what you make of them," Lockhart said while opening the cage door. At once the pixies all shot out of their cage like rockets, and started flying around the room causing any mayhem they can do. A couple of down grabbed Neville by the ears and started to lift him up.

"Do something professor," a kid in the back yelled.

"On it, Peskipiksi Pesternomi!" Lockhart yelled. To a very obvious extent it had no effect. One of the pixies grabbed his wand and threw it outside the window while the others picked up inks jars, quills, and parchement and flinging them across the room. Luckily the bell rang and all the kids made a rush to leave. Lockhart looked up from his hiding place and saw Hao, and the others about to walk out the door when he said, "I'll ask for the rest of you to nip them back into the cage." And with that he ran towards his room.

"What a troublesome teacher," Hao said while grabbing a pixie and stuffing it in the cage.

"How did this fool become a teacher anyway?" Yumaren asked. Everyone but Hermione just shrugged.

"Lets make this quick," Hao said glancing around to see if anyone was looking. "SPIRIT OF FIRE."

"Woah," Ron said in shock as the Spirit of Fire appeared behind Hao.

"Grab them," Hao said. The Spirit Of Fire moved its hands towards the pixies and grabbing a handful. In about another minute all the pixies were caught and back in the cage.

"Can you believe this teacher," Ron said. "Leaving us to pick up after his dirty work."

"Nonsense, he just wants us to get hands on experience," Hermione said defending Lockhart. "Besides you read about all the great things he did in his books."

"The great things he said hes done," Yumaren said mumbling. After that the group ran out of the classroom and into the Great Hall for dinner.

"Potter, Weasley." a voice said behind them. They turned around to see McGonagall rushing towards them.

"Weasley your detention tonight is with Mr. Filch and you have to clena every trophy in the trophy room, WITHOUT MAGIC," McGonagall said. "And Potter, you will be with Professor Lockhart. Be there at 8'o clock sharp. Got it?"

"Yes, Professor McGonagall," The two said in misery. McGonagall nodded and left.

"Man its going to take me forever to finish cleaning the trophy room, there are at least several hundred trophies in there." Ron said.

"I'll swap with you anyday." Harry said miserably. "I'm use to doing those kind of things with the Dursleys, but I got Lockhart, who knows what kind of nightmare he will be."

"Well good luck to you guys," Yoh said felling a bit sorry for them.

"Yeah, yeah, lets get something to eat Ron, we need the energy," Harry said.

"Yeah, mate," Ron said.

After about another 30 minutes Harry and Ron each left the Great Hall towards their destination. The others remained in the Great Hall and continued chatting until they felt tired. It was about 11:30 when they left and they proceeded to making their way towards their common room. Yoh arrived upstairs to his dorm and looked towards Harry and Ron's bed to see if they were back. It was empty so he decided to sleep first.

The next day... (Halloween)

Yoh awakened to see Harry, Ron and Hermione in deep discussion. Yoh walked up to them and asked them what happened.

"Well, I'm not sure, but when I was in Lockhart's room I heard a strange voice, but when I asked Lockhart he didn't hear anything." Harry said.

"Maybe he has a hearing problem," Yoh said yawning.

"Oh, yeah Nick invited us to his birthday party tonight at 7." Harry said. "You're going come?"

"Well, I guess since I got nothing better to do." Yoh said.

"Bring your brothers and Mei, if they can come," Harry added.

"Yeah, fine" Yoh said getting his clothes.

Later that night...

The seven made their way to the dungeon where the party was located. Hao, Yumaren and Mei had nothing better to do so they decided to go as well. When they arrived at the party they saw numerous ghosts. About thirty minutes into the party, they decided to head back to the common room. So they made their way to the second floor...

"You guys hear that?" Harry asked.

"Hear what?" Ron said.

"A voice..." Harry said running.

"Harry wait up," Hermione said running after him.

The others followed shortly after. They turned the corner to see that the group stoped.

"Whats going on?" Yoh asked. Harry pointed towards the wall.

Everyone turned to see Mrs. Norris, Filch's cat was hanging from a rope and the words next to it read: THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED. ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE.

"Hmm, whats the Chamber of Secrets?" Hao asked.

"No idea," Yumaren replied.

Shortly afterwards the hallway began to fill with students. Malfoy who was one of the first on the scene said the message. He then grinned.

"Enemies of the Heir Beware, you'll be next Mudbloods," Malfoy said glaring at the group.

Filch who arrived shortly after took a look at the scene and noticed his cat. He then turned around to the group.

"Which one of you murdered my cat?" Filch said glaring at them.

"We didn't do anything," Mei said.

"WHICH ONE OF YOU MURDERED MY CAT!" Filch repeated again.

"Relax Argus, she is ok, she is just petrified." a voice said behind him. Everyone looked to see Dumbledore with a group of teachers. Dumbledore detached the cat from the rope and said. "Argus, and you follow me," pointing towards the group.

"Feel free to use my office," Lockhart said.

"Thank you, Gilderoy," Dumbledore replied.

They all walked into Lockhart's office.

"Now I want you to tell me what exactly happened." Dumbledore said.

"Isn't it obvious," Filch said. "They murdered my cat."

"Your cat is't dead, Argus," Dumbledore simply replied.

"It's not? But its all stiff," Filch said.

"Like I said before, she has just been petrified." Dumbledore said.

"Aha I thought as much," Lockhart said. "I'm sure I can make a good potion for this."

"If you allow me to speak headmaster, I don't recall seeing Potter anywhere in the Halloween feast." Snape said.

"We went to the deathday party." Harry replied.

"Without supper?" Snape replied. "I don't believe you can eat food prepared for the dead."

"We weren't that hungry," Yoh answered but Ron's stomach started to grumble.

"Headmaster, I don't think Potter and his friends are being entirely truthful, maybe we should ban Potter from playing Quidditch until he is ready to tell us the truth." Snape said.

"Now, now Severus I don't think Potter should be banned from Quidditch, and there is no evidence that Potter and his friends has done anything wrong," McGonagall replied sharply to Snape. Everyone turns to look at Dumbledore. Dumbledore looks at Harry's and his friends for a moment before replying.

"Innocent till proven guilty."

Of course Snape and Filch were both furious.

"HE PETRIFIED MY CAT, I DEMAND TO SEE SOME PUNISHMENT," Filch yelled loudly.

"Calm down Argus, we will be able to cure her," Dumbledore said. "As soon as the Mandrakes reach their full sides, I will have a potion made to cure Mrs. Norris."

"I'll make it," Lockhart said at once. "I must have done it at least a hundred times, I can whip up a Mandrake Restoration Draught in my sleep."

"Excuse me, but I believe I am the potion master in this school," Snape said coldly towards Lockhart, which Hao found amusing.

"You may go," Dumbledore said to Harry and the others.

Harry and the others walked as quickly as they can away from the room without running. After a few minutes of walking.

"Do you think I should have told them about the voice?" Harry said.

"No," Ron said. "Even though this is the wizardry world, hearing voices others can't isn't a good sign."

"Yeah, but what on earth is this Chamber Of Secrets?" Yoh said.

"No idea but I think we should get back to the common room before Snape comes along and tries to frame us for something." Hao said. The group then parted and returned to their common rooms.

* * *

Lol, I just noticed that I was missing a chapter. Well, here is chapter 12. Read and review. Althought I still can't believe I made a mistake like that. 


	13. Chamber of Secrets? And Quidditch

_**The Asakuras are going to Hogwarts?**_ - What happens when the Asakuras are enrolled at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry? Read to find out. SK X HP Crossover.

**Note: I do not own Shaman King.

* * *

**

Throughout the school, Yoh noticed that nearly everyone that had a copy of Hogwarts: A History were all buried into the book.

"Why are so many people reading that book?" Yoh asked.

"No idea, have you seen Hermione? She spent all of yesterday in the library, I wonder what she was looking for." Ron said.

"Don't know, but you reckon it has anything to do with that writing on the wall?" Harry asked.

"Maybe," Ron said.

"Hey guys," someone said behind them. They turned around to see Hermione running up to them.

"Where have you been?" Ron said.

"Looking up some info in the library," Hermione replied to him.

"On what?" Harry and Yoh said at the same time.

"What everyone is trying to find out, The Chamber of Secrets," Hermione said. "Why do you think everyone is reading Hogwarts: A History to see if they can find any information about it."

"Wonder if anyone found anything yet," Yoh said looking up at the clouds.

"I don't think so," Hermione said leading the way towards their next class. They arrived at the classroom to see their History of Magic teacher, sleeping like usual. The four then walked into the classroom and sat in their seats. Soon more students start to arrive and after a while the class begins.

Around 10 minutes into the period…

"Professor," Hermione said raising her hand.

"Huh, what is it Ms…er," Professor Binns said looking up.

"Granger, Professor. I was wondering if you can tell us anything about the Chamber of Secrets," Hermione asked. Yoh noticed that the class started to pay more attention.

"Ms. Granger, I deal with facts not myth," Professor Binns said looking down at his book.

"But Professor don't myths start out with a basis of fact?" Hermione said making an attempt again.

"Yes, I believe they do," Professor Binns said only to notice that the class were paying very close attention. "Very well…Lets see…Chamber of Secrets." Professor Binns said appearing to be looking for it in his memory. "Well as you all know, Hogwarts was found over a thousand years ago by the four greatest witches and wizards of the age. The four school houses are named after them: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. They built this castle together far from prying Muggle eyes, for it was the age when magic was feared by common people, and many witches and wizards suffered much persecution. For a few years, the founders worked in harmony together, seeking out youngsters who showed signs of magic and bringing them to the castle to be educated. But then disagreements sprang up between them. Slytherin began to develop a rift towards the others. He believed that magical learning should be kept within all-magic families. He disliked taking students of Muggle parentage, believing that they were untrustworthy. Soon, there was a serious argument between Slytherin and Gryffindor, which led to Slytherin leaving the school." Professor Binns takes a small pause before continuing. "Now it was believed that Slytherin built a hidden chamber in the castle, which the other founders had no knowledge of. According to legend, Slytherin sealed the Chamber of Secrets so that no one would be able to open it until his true heir arrives at the school. The heir and only the heir alone can unseal the Chamber of Secrets and release the horror within, which will purge all who are unworthy to study magic." However, this is nonsense of course, the school has searched for the chamber countless times but no such Chamber has been discovered."

"Professor, what do you mean the "horror within"?" Hermione asked while raising her hand.

"Although this doesn't exist, according to legend it is a beast that only the heir of Slytherin can control," Professor Binns replied.

Suddenly the bell rang…

"Well, off you go," Professor Binns said. And with that everyone left the room.

"Hey you think there really is a Chamber of Secrets?" Ron asked the group.

"Don't know, but it couldn't hurt to check it out eh?" Harry said.

"But where are we going to start?" Yoh asked.

"Reckon Malfoy would know anything?" Ron asked looking over his shoulder to see Malfoy.

"Don't know, his family comes from a long line of Dark Wizards," Harry said.

"Wel it couldn't hurt to check up on him." Yoh said yawning. "But how are we going to do it.

"Hmmm,…I know we can use Polyjuice potion." Hermione said.

"What's that?" Ron and Harry asked stupidly.

"Honestly, you guys got to start paying attention in class." Hermione said. "It's a potion that allows you to become a certain person for a particular amount of time."

"So, if we can impersonate a person from Slytherin we might be able to get information from Malfoy!" Yoh said. "Only question who?"

"How about Crabbe and Goyle, he tells those two nearly everything," Ron said.

"But the book to making the potion is in the Restricted Section and we won't be able to get it without permission from the teacher." Hermione said.

"Don't worry I got that covered," Yoh said grinning and he explained to them the plan on their way to their last class.

Due to the experience with the pixies, Lockhart refrained from bringing in anymore creatures, instead they just read from their textbooks. Yoh found this experience to be very boring and fell asleep halfway into the class. Luckily Hao who was next to Yoh woke him up when Lockhart came close to their desks. After class the group walked up to Lockhart.

"Professor Lockhart, I wanted to get this book called Gadding with Ghouls so I can do a bit more background research but the thing is its in the restricted section." Hermione said holding up the paper.

"Ah, yes Gadding with Ghouls," Lockhart said taking the paper and signing it. "Possibly my favorite one, you enjoyed it?"

"Yes, it was clever how you-," Hermione said only to be cut off.

"I think we ought to go now, its getting late," Yoh said.

"Yes, yes its awfully late, off you go children," Lockhart said smiling widely. The four walked out of the room.

"Common I told the others to meet us at the library," Yoh said once they left. "And the way he smiles is just plain freaky." Yoh added.

"Yeah tell me about it, why does he always have to smile," Ron said. Ron looks at the note. "Well at least we get the paper signed and can you believe this, he didn't even put the book name, what a git."

"He is not a git!" Hermione said glaring at Ron.

"Whatever," Ron said. The four arrived at the library to see Hao and the others sitting quietly at a table. They then walked up to the librarian, Madam Prine.

"We like to take out the book, Moste Potente Potions," Hermione said presenting the note to the librarian. The librarian eyed them suspiciously but they replied with an innocent smile. Madam Prine then held up to note apparently examining it for forgery, but it passed. The group then walked into the Restricted Section and after a while of looking Hermione found the book.

"Ok, common guys," Hermione said stuffing the book into her bag. "Follow me." Hermione added breaking into a run. After about another 5 minutes the group ran into a bathroom that had the sign Out of Order. When they were inside Hermione put her bag down and pulled out the book. She then started to look through the book looking for the potion. "Ah, here we go." She then quickly read through it. "I never seen a more complicated potion. These ingredients are really hard to get and they are only accessible through Snape's private store."

"How are we going to break into Snape's private store?" Ron asked.

"I wouldn't mine but its best if I don't get caught." Hao said reading the potion as well. "This is an interesting potion though."

"Why don't we get Hao to beat the information out of Malfoy?" Yumaren asked.

"Yeah, that will surely make our life a lot easier," Hao said.

"Because, we don't want anyone to know about us looking for this, and besides you can get into huge trouble for that," Mei said to them.

"What I want to know, it why were in a girl's bathroom in the afternoon? Aren't you afraid we will get caught?" Ron asked.

"No one comes here," Hermione said.

"Why not?" Harry asked.

"Because of Moaning Myrtle," Hermione replied.

"Who's Moaning Myrtle?" Yoh asked.

"I'm Moanng Myrtle!" A voice said. Ron jumped and started looking around to see who said that. Harry started to do the same thing as well. They searched around a saw a ghost hovering above them. Ron and Harry who weren't experienced in ghosts jumped back in fright. Yoh started laughing at them.

"Oh, common how can you be scared by a ghost?" Yoh asked.

"Hey its not everyday a ghost just pops out of nowhere," Ron said.

"Normal for us," Yumaren said yawning. "Well, I think we should be getting back. If I'm not mistaking Harry you have a game tomorrow."

"Yeah," Harry said miserably. And the group started proceeded to returning to their rooms.

"We'll be cheering for you Harry," Yumaren said heading towards the Ravenclaw common room with Mei.

"Good luck," Mei said.

"Thanks…" Harry said.

The others then returned to their common rooms. The next day was a bright morning. Yoh woke up and started to look around. He saw Harry staring at the ceiling before twisting and turning.

"You alright Harry?" Yoh asked.

"Yeah, I want to beat them so bad," Harry said.

"Well, you are the best seeker, you might be able to do this." Yoh said. "Well we got to go downstairs. You need a big breakfast for this match."

"I guess," Harry said beginning to change.

After about 10 minutes the two go downstairs to see the others. Harry and Yoh join them and begin to eat. Yumaren noticed that Harry hardly touched his food.

"Harry you should eat up. You need your energy," Yumaren said.

"Yeah, I know," Harry said picking up a bacon and stuffing it in his mouth. "Well, I'm going down to the Quidditch field now."

"Good luck Harry," Yoh said.

"Thanks." Harry said and with that he left for the field.

After another couple minutes the group finished their food and begin to make their way towards the Quidditch field. After a while the bleachers began to fill up and the game was about to begin. The two teams began to fly out and started to get into their positions. It was a few minutes into the game and Gryffindor was leading by a few points. Suddenly Hao noticed that a bludger was going after Harry despite the fact that Fred and George keep aiming it at others.

"Hey guys, whats with that bludger?" Hao asked the group. The group focus their attention on the black ball as it kept flying towards Harry like a magnet. Fred and George kept swinging at it but every time it flies a few feet it comes back towards Harry.

"SOMONE RIGGED THAT THING," Fred yelled.

"Oh, man," Yumaren said. "This is bad."

"Maybe we should ask them to cancel the game," Mei said.

"Yeah, maybe we should, I like my friends alive," Yoh said.

"Hey look at Harry," Hao said pointing towards him. Everyone focus their attention on Harry. Despite the bludger flying towards him Harry pulled into a dive. Harry apparently had seen the snitch. Malfoy who was still clueless continued to laugh at Harry thinking that he was avoiding the bludger. Harry reached out his arm and attempted to catch the snitch but the bludger smashed his arm. Everyone stared in horror as Harry started to lose control on his broom. But Harry somehow managed to regain control and took his free arm to grab the snitch winning the game. Suddenly the bludger tackled Harry knocking him off his broom. Harry landed on the ground and everyone immediately ran towards him. The bludger continued to attack Harry. Luckily Fred and George grabbed it and was struggling to put it back in the box.

"Harry you alright?" a voice said. Harry looked up to see a glitter of teeth. "Don't worry Harry I got you."

Everyone rushed over to Harry and started congratulating him on his save. Harry smiled but when he looked at his arm it was bent in a funny angle.

"I think your arm is broken," Hao said staring at it.

"Don't worry I can fix it," Lockhart said smiling.

"Um, I think its best if he goes to the Hospital Wing," Hermione said.

"Nonsense, I'll do it," Lockhart said pulling out his wand. He then muttered some words and Harry's arm started wobbling. Harry could only stare at his arm. "Well that can happen sometimes. The point is his bones aren't broken."

"There isn't any bones there," Yumaren said glaring at Lockhart. "Common guys lets take him to the hospital wing."

"Thanks guys," Harry said before fainting.

* * *

Sorry about the long wait. I had some things to do. Read and Review please.

And while your at it I need more votes on these questions:  
1. Who should fight the basilisk?

2. Which year should I pair Yumaren and Mei up?


	14. Duel Club

_**The Asakuras are going to Hogwarts?**_ - What happens when the Asakuras are enrolled at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry? Read to find out. SK X HP Crossover.

**Note: I do not own Shaman King.

* * *

**

The next day Yoh and the others were in Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom talking with Ron and Hermione when someone opened the door.

"Hey Harry, you ok?" Yoh asked when he saw that it was only Harry.

"Yeah, listen I heard something interesting last night," Harry said and he started to explain to them about Dobby the house elf, about the attack, and about how the Chamber of Secrets was open again.

"So your saying that this house elf, Dobby close the barrier so we couldn't get on the train?" Ron said. "Oh, I am going to kill that elf."

"What exactly do you mean the Chamber of Secrets was open again? It was opened before?" Hermione asked.

"According to the conversation, yes." Harry replied. "And I'm guessing that Malfoy might have something to do with it."

"Well, we won't know for sure until we finish the potion." Hermione said. "While you were unconscious we decided that someone will cause a diversion and then we will have another go into his private store to steal the ingredients."

"So who's doing the diversion?" Harry asked. He looked at them only to see them all looking at him instead. "Fine." Harry said a bit unwillingly.

"And I'll be the one to get the ingredients," Hao said. "As much as I hate it, I'm in Slytherin so he should be less harsh to me if I end up getting caught."

"One more question. How long will it take after the ingredients are added?" Yumaren asked.

"About two weeks at the most," Hermione said.

Skipping to the next day…

Classes were in session and the group proceeded down towards the dungeon where potion class was held. Harry thought up of many diversions and decided it was best to use one of the Weasley twins inventions. All he had to do was tap it once with his wand and the it would start fireworks.

"Ok, on my signal Harry will set the fireworks, and while you will get ready to go towards the private store." Hermione said explaining the plan.

"Got it," Hao and Harry said.

When they got into the classroom they saw that Snape was already there. He sat on his desk and glared at the group as they entered. After the class arrived Snape started to explain that they have to make a Swelling Solution. The class got right to work as soon as Snape was done explaining. Yoh noticed that Harry's potion was too runny and was about to correct him when he saw that Harry was busy concentrating, waiting for Hermione's signal. After a few minutes, Hermione gave the signal and Harry pulled out his wand. Harry tapped the firework once, took careful aim, and threw it in Malfoy's cauldron. Suddenly the room was covered in Malfoy's potion and the class was in a state of panic. Snape was trying to calm everyone down but no one was paying attention. Yoh noticed that Hao slipped away and went through the door to the private storage. A few minutes later Hao slipped back out.

"Got it?" Yoh asked.

"Yeah," Hao replied.

"Good, we give it to Hermione later so she can add it to the potion," Yoh said.

"I know," Hao said. "Thank you for pointing out the obvious."

"Your welcome, but think we should help out so he won't get suspicious of us?" Yoh said.

"Yeah, I guess," Hao said getting up.

It took about 10 minutes to clean everything, and when they were finish Snape's face was bright red.

"IF I FIND OUT WHO DONE THIS, I WILL MAKE SURE YOU ARE EXPELLED," yelled Snape, but Yoh noticed that Snape was actually glaring at Harry. Snape was about to give a lecture, when the bell rang. The group immediately ran out of the dungeon.

"He knows I did it," Harry said. "You can tell by that look on his face."

"Don't worry about it," Mei said. "He got no proof."

"Yeah, calm down Harry, its all good," Yumaren said.

"Here you go Hermione," Hao said handing her the ingredients.

"Thanks," Hermione said. "I'll get to work on adding the ingredients, see you guys at supper."

About another week…

McGonagall came by the Gryffindor like last year collecting the names of all the students who wanted to stay at Hogwarts for the holidays. Yoh and the others signed up to stay when they heard they Malfoy was staying. The group was free for the day so they spent the day outside on the school grounds walking. After a while the group for tired and returned to their common rooms. When Yoh, Harry, Ron and Hermione went inside the common room they saw a group gathered around a notice on the wall.

"Fred what's going on?" Harry asked trying to look over everyone.

"They're starting a duel club!" Fred said excitedly. "The first meeting is tonight."

"Shall we sign up?" Harry asked the others.

"Sure why not," Yoh said. "It might come in handy one of these days."

The group then made their way to the front and signed up. The group then sat in the common room and waited to when it was almost 8'o clock. Then they made their way downstairs. When they got to the Great Hall they saw that the usual tables were replaced by a golden stage with thousands of candles floating above. Yoh spotted his brothers and motioned the others to follow him.

"So who you think is going to be teaching us?" Yoh said sneaking up on Hao.

Hao nearly jumped by managed to maintain himself.

"Don't do that again," Hao said glaring at his younger brother.

"Sorry," Yoh said grinning.

"No idea," Mei said. "But I heard that Flitwick was a duel champion when he was younger, maybe he might."

"Any teacher is good as long as its not-," Harry said only to groan when he saw Lockhart walking up on stage. The group then noticed that most of the girls made their way to the front of the stage pushing anyone that got in their way.

"Gather around, gather around," Lockhart said waving his arm. "Now, Professor Dumbledore granted me permission to start a dueling club to prepare you for countless occasions. For these occasions read my published work. Now allow me to introduce you to my assistant Professor Snape. Now Professor Snape and I will give you a demonstration. Don't worry you'll still have your old Potion Master, when I'm done with him."

"Won't it be good, if they both finished each other off?" Ron said.

"Or maybe if were lucky Snape will injure Lockhart enough so he can't do his so call "teaching." Hao said.

The two teachers stepped in front of each other. Then they bowed, turned around and walk a few feet. Then they turned again and held out their wands like swords.

"Of course we won't be aiming to kill," Lockhart said. "Now on the count of three we will both attempt to disarm each other. One, two, THREE!"

"EXPELLIARMUS!" Snape yelled. His wand then shot a scarlet light towards Lockhart sending him flying backwards and into the wall. The audience then cheered.

"Do you think he's alright?" Hermione said trying to see Lockhart.

"Does it matter?" The boys said. Lockhart proceeded to getting up.

"Well, there you have it. That was a Disarming Charm, that was excellent of you to show them that Severus, but if you don't mind me saying, that was pretty obvious of you to use that. Of course I could have easily countered it, but I thought it would be instructive to let them see…," Lockhart said his voice trailing off when he saw Snape glaring at him murderously. "Well anyway lets have two volunteers." Lockhart looks around the around and looks towards Harry and the others.

"You come up," Lockhart said pointing towards Yumaren.

"Why me?" Yumaren said whispering to the group. He walked out on the stage.

"And lets see," Lockhart said looking around the room once again. "Ah, you come up," He said pointing to Flint. "Ok, disarm only got it you two?"

The two nodded and began to walk towards each other. They both stopped a few feet from each other. They both made a low bow, and started to retreat to their original spots.

"Now on the count of three, you will cast your disarm spell," Lockhart said. "One-Two-THREE!"

Both Yumaren and Flint yelled Expelliarmus, the same scarlet light shot from their wands and hit them both on the chest sending them both flying back. Yumaren who was able to grasp the situation quickly placed a hand onto the stage to slow himself down. Flint who wasn't as lucky was sent flying backwards and into the wall, the same way Lockhart was.

"Good, very good," Lockhart said flashing his teeth widely. "Ok, one more demonstration and we'll call it a day, how about Potter and Weasley?"

"I believe its best if we split those two up, I suggest Potter partners up with someone else. Lets say someone from my house?" Snape said. "Draco come."

Malfoy immediately ran towards Snape grinning. Harry and Malfoy proceeded to walking up on stage and got into position. The two cast a few spells on each other for a little while but Malfoy suddenly called out a snake. Everyone just stared at the snake.

"Don't worry Potter, I'll get rid of it," Snape said holding out his wand.

"No that won't be necessary Severus, allow me," Lockhart said pulling out his wand. He then muttered a few words and instead of the snake disappearing it flew about ten feet into the air and fell back down onto the ground.

"Um, maybe we should help him out?" Hao said looking at the snake. He then noticed that the snake was ready to strike a kid in the audience. He saw Harry saying something that oddly sounded like some hissing. The snake stared at Harry before curling up. Snape then held up his wand and burned the snake.

"What do you think you're playing at?" The boy said before storming out of the room. The rest of the audience proceeded to leaving the Great Hall.

"What I do?" Harry said asking the others.

"You're a Parselmouth Harry," Ron said. "Why didn't you tell us anything?"

"What are you talking about?" Harry said with confusion.

"You're a Parselmouth which means that you can talk to snakes," Hermione said.

"I know," Harry said. "Well I mean that's the second time I done it. I accidentally set a boa constrictor on my cousin once." He then noticed everyone's expression. "What? I bet loads of people can do it here."

"No, they can't Harry," Hermione said. "Its not a very common gift, and this is bad."

"What is bad?" Harry said. "If I haven't told that snake to not attack the boy, he would be dead by now."

"That's what you were saying to it?" Yoh said.

"What do you mean? I said it perfectly clear, didn't you hear me?" Harry said.

"We heard you talking in Parseltoungue, Harry," Mei said.

"I spoke another language? But how can I speak another language without realizing it?" Harry said angrily. "But does it matter? If I haven't stop the snake, that boy would have probably lost his head by now."

"It matters a lot…," Hermione said. "Being able to talk to snakes is what Salazar Slytherin was famous for, now people might think you're his great descendant or something."

"But I'm not," Harry protested.

"Actually it might be hard to prove that," Hao said. "From what I heard he lived for about a thousand year ago. So you might be his descendant."

"Don't worry about it Harry," Yoh said. "That's not going to change our opinion about you, but I think its best if we turn in early for today."

"Yeah, I think so too," Harry said.

* * *

Review please.

Need more votes on questions:

1. Who should fight the basilisk?

2. And which year should I pair Yumaren and Mei together?


	15. More Attacks and Polyjuice Potion

_**The Asakuras are going to Hogwarts?**_ - What happens when the Asakuras are enrolled at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry? Read to find out. SK X HP Crossover.

**Note: I do not own Shaman King.

* * *

**

The next morning Yoh noticed that the snow outside was coming down a lot harder. What was suppose to be a simple snowstorm the night before turned to a blizzard by the next morning. Due to this, the last Herbology class of the term was canceled. He also noticed that Harry was in a depressed mood.

"Harry, if you're that worry about what happened yesterday why don't you actually find the guy and talk to him," Yoh said.

"If I go towards him, he'll probably think I'm going to attack him," Harry said miserably. But he got up anyway and left the common room. Harry made his way downstairs towards the library suspecting that was where the boy, Justin would be.

"Hey Harry," someone said behind him. Harry turned around to see Yumaren walking by.

"Hi," Harry said.

"So what's up?" Yumaren asked.

"Well, I'm thinking about explaining to that boy yesterday about what happen…" Harry said his voice trailing off.

"Well, if it will make you feel any better, I'll help you look," Yumaren said entering the library with Harry. They both entered the library to see a group of Hufflepuffs talking. When the two started to approach them, they heard their conversation and decided to hide and listen first.

"Don't worry I told Justin to go back to the common room early so he won't have to worry about Potter attacking him," a boy said.

"But do you really think Potter did it, Ernie?" a girl said.

"Hannah, he's a Parselmouth, and everyone knows that's the sign of a Dark Wizard. Do you know anyone who is a decent Parselmouth?" the boy known as Ernie asked. Some heavy murmuring came after that. "Anyway, so you remember what the message on the wall said? Enemies of the Heir Beware. We all know that Harry had some problems with Filch, and the next thing you know his cat is attacked, and as for Creevy, he was probably annoyed that he kept taking pictures of him during the Quidditch match, especially with himself in the mud."

"But he seems so nice," The girl known as Hannah said. "He did defeat You-Know-Who, so he can't be all bad right?" Some of the group agreed with her.

"Yeah, but no one knows how he survived the attack, he probably didn't want another Dark Wizard being better than him, who knows that other kind of hidden dark magic Potter might have," Ernie said to the group.

Sensing that Harry couldn't take anymore of this, Yumaren stepped out with Harry and cleared his throat. The entire group turned to look at the two of them.

"Hi, I was wondering if you knew where Justin was," Harry said. Harry then noticed that everyone's face started to turn pale.

"What-what do you want with him," Ernie said with a hint of fear in his voice.

"I wanted to explain to him what really happened yesterday during the Duel Club." Harry said.

"What is there to explain? You probably wanted to attack him like you did with the others," Ernie said. "We all saw what happened."

"Oh, and that you see how after I spoke to it, the snake backed off from him?" Harry said.

Yumaren wasn't sure but he heard some agreement from the others on this.

"All I saw was you speaking Parseltongue and you chased the snake towards him." Ernie said still trembling. "Let's go guys." Ernie added walking out of the library. Harry then walked out of the library and into the hallway. Yumaren followed quietly.

"I didn't chase it, the snake didn't even touch him," Harry said angrily.

"It was a near miss," Ernie said. "And incase you're getting any ideas, you can trace my family back nine generations and you will that my blood is as pure as anyone here."

"I don't care about what kind of blood you got," Harry said. "And why would I hold a grudge against Muggle-Borns?"

"Hmm, I heard you hate those Muggles that you live with," Ernie said confidently.

"You would too if you were in my place." Harry said glaring at him.

"Yeah right, all I know is that you hate Muggle-Borns and you are planning to attack another one soon, aren't you?" Ernie said.

"I'm NOT-," Harry began only to be interrupted by Yumaren slamming Ernie against the wall.

"If he really did hate Muggle-Borns then why am I not attacked yet?" Yumaren said glaring at Ernie without releasing with grip on him. Ernie looks like he was ready to shit in his pants. "If I hear one more comment about this I will make you regret the day you ever live." And with that Yumaren dropped him. "Lets go Harry."

The two then started walking towards the corridor leading to the Great Hall only to bump into a large figure.

"Ow, oh hello Hagrid," Harry said.

"You alright 'Arry?" Hagrid said. "Why aren't you two in class?"

"Canceled," Yumaren said. "And what's that?" Yumaren added pointing to a figure in his hand.

"Oh this," Hagrid said lifting it up to reveal a limp rooster. "Second one dead this term. I got to ask for Dumbledore's permission to put up a charm around the cope."

"Oh, we'll be on our way then," Harry said. The two then headed around the corner. The two were walking when Harry tripped over something on the floor.

"You alright Harry?" Yumaren asked.

"Yeah, but what was that?" Harry said. They both turned to see Justin lying on the ground with a shocked expression on his face. Next to him was a ghost, the two recognized to be Nearly Headless Nick. Instead of the usual white pearly color, he was completely black and was floating in one spot.

"Shit, what the hell is going on," Yumaren said. "Shatora he whispered." His ghost then appeared beside him.

"What is it Yumaren?" his ghost asked.

"Look around maybe the culprit is still around here," Yumaren said. "And make sure you're not seen," He added. Shatora nodded and left the corridor to look around.

Suddenly Peeves the Poltergeist came out from behind a staircase.

"Why its Pottey we Potter," Peeves started singing. "What is Potter up to, what is Potter doing lurking around." He then spots Justin and Nick. "ATTACK, ATTACK, NO MORTAL OR GHOST IS SAFE, RUN OR YOUR LIFES!"

Suddenly all the doors burst open and people start running around. Harry and Yumaren were pushed to the side and they felt like they were gong to be crushed.

"Caught in the act!" Ernie said pointing at Harry.

"That will be enough, Mr. Macmillion," McGonagall said arriving on the scene. She then motioned for two teachers to carry Justin to the hospital wing. "Potter, Asakura come with me please."

"I swear we didn't do anything Professor," Harry said.

"I'm afraid it is out of my hands Potter," McGonagall said. She then lead the two to a gargoyle statue. "Lemon Drop." The two statues then moved to reveal a spiral statue which was spinning upwards. "Now, on you two go."

Yumaren and Harry got onto the staircase. Soon it took them to an oak door with a brass handle. The two then realized that this was Dumbledore's office. Yumaren opened the door and the two proceeded to walking inside. They were amazed at Dumbledore's room. By far it was the most interesting room out of all the teachers. Perched on a stool was a red bird that looked like a plucked turkey.

"It's a phoenix incase your wondering," Yumaren said looking at the bird. "I read it in this book I happen to come across."

"What's a phoenix," Harry asked focusing him attention on the bird. The bird then burst into flames causing Harry to jump backwards in shock. No sooner then that, the door opened to reveal Dumbledore.

"Professor, I-I- I mean I don't know, your bird," Harry began.

"Don't worry about it Harry," Yumaren said. "Phoenixes burst into flames when they are about to die and are reborn from those ashes. Look at the ashes."

Harry looked at the ashes and sure enough a small bird was in it.

"Correct, Mr. Asakura," Dumbledore said smiling. "But it is a shame that you have to see him on the day of his death. He normally looks more handsome then this. Ah, phoenixes, they are extraordinary creatures. They are faithful and their tears have healing powers." "Now about this situation…"

Before Dumbledore could say another word the door burst open to reveal Hagrid running in.

"THEY DIDN'T DO IT PROFESSOR, I WAS WITH THEM SECONDS BEFORE THAT BOY WAS ATTACKED," Hagrid said yelling out loud.

"Hagrid-," Dumbledore said beginning only to be cut off be him.

"-it couldn't have been him," Hagrid said urgently but starting to calm down. "I will swear in front of the ministry if I have to. "

"Hagrid-" Dumbledore said beginning again. "I-."

"They got the wrong guy," Hagrid said nearly in tears.

"Hagrid!" Dumbledore said loudly catching his attention. "I don't believe that these two did anything of the sort."

"Oh, I'll just wait outside then," Hagrid said retreating.

"You don't think it was us Professor?" Harry asked.

"No, I don't, but I still want to talk with you," Dumbledore said. "Now-"

Dumbledore was cut off when Shatora flew into the room.

"Yumaren, I looked around the corridors but I couldn't find anyone suspicious," Shatora began only to notice Dumbledore.

"Oh, so you're his guardian spirit eh?" Dumbledore said. "My name is Albus Dumbledore, nice to meet you."

"Pleasure to meet you sir," Shatora said.

"Now, is there anything you want to tell me about, anything at all Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

Yumaren noticed that Harry hesitated a bit before saying, "No, nothing at all…"

"Ok, I think it's best for you two to get back to your common rooms." Dumbledore said.

"Goodbye Professor," The two said. The two then opened the door and walked towards the spiral staircase. They saw Hagrid next to the door.

"So, if every thing ok?" Hagrid asked nervously.

"Yeah, everything is going to be ok, Hagrid," Harry said.

The double attack on Justin and Nick made most of the students nervous and when it was time for the kids who weren't staying for the holidays to board the Hogwarts Express, there was a stampede. Apparently no one wanted to stay because of "the heir of Slytherin". The only kids that were remaining in the school were Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, some Slytherins, the Weasleys, and a few Ravenclaws and Gryffindors. Harry found this to be enjoyable since there would be no one to hiss and make comments about him. With permission from Dumbledore, the Asakuras and Mei were allowed to stay in the Gryffindor Tower for the holidays.

Christmas morning…

Hermione burst into the Gryffindor room waking out the boys, followed by Mei.

"Some people are actually trying to sleep here," Ron said.

"Merry Christmas to you too," Hermione said throwing him a present. "I been up for about an hour already, the potion is ready."

Hearing this the boys sat straight up and were carefully paying attention.

"If were going to do this, then its best if we do it tonight," Hermione said.

The others nodded in agreement. They gave their presents out to everyone and made their way towards the Great Hall. The Great Hall look magnificent compared to the other holidays the Great Hall was decorated in. There were frosted-covered trees, and mistletoes hanging from the ceiling and snow enchanted so it was warm and dry.

"Ok, we need to get a bit of something from the people we are changing into. Maybe Crabbe and Goyle, Malfoy tells those two practically everything." Hermione said. "But the question is, who is going to drink the potion."

"Well, I have no problem with it, but if Malfoy says something unnecessary I might not be able to-," Hao said.

"We get it," Yoh said.

"Well, I'll go, I want to check out if Malfoy really is the heir," Harry said.

"Oh, fine I'll go," Ron said finally. "But I am not eating their toenails or anything."

"You only need a few strands of hair." Hermione simply to Ron. "Also you need to hold off Crabbe and Goyle long enough to get some info out of Malfoy without those two rushing in."

"And how do you expect us to do that?" Ron asked.

"I wouldn't mind beating them unconscious," Yumaren said grinning.

"Now, that's a good idea," Harry said.

"As much as I would like to see them beaten, I think its best if we just use some form of knockout potion," Mei said.

"Agreed," Hermione said. "That is why I already prepared it." She pulls out two cupcakes. "Now all you have to do is make sure those two eat these and everything will go according to plan."

"Who are you going as?" Ron said.

"This girl called Millicent Bulstrode," Hermione said. "I manage to take some hair from the laundry before it was washed."

That night Hao walked up to where the cupcakes were and put it on the top when he saw Crabbe and Goyle approaching. Being the greedy selves they are, they grabbed a few cupcakes from the top and walked out of the Great Hall. As soon as they left the Great Hall, they proceeded to eating the cupcakes. As soon as they each took a bite and swallowed they both fell and hit the ground.

"Well, that was easier than expected," Hao said walking up to the bodies on the ground.

"Yeah, lets get the hairs and hurry up," Harry said. Harry and Ron each pulled out a few strands of hair and went to the bathroom where the others were waiting.

"Ok, now all you have to do is just put the hair in the potion and drink it," Hermione said. "It is a very disturbing process, so I recommend you guys not to look." Hermione added. The four turned around and waited for Harry, Ron and Hermione to finish the potion.

"Ok, I'm set," a deep voice said. The four turned around to see Crabbe and Goyle.

"Well, I guessed it worked," Hao said.

"Hermione are you done yet?" Harry yelled.

"Go, you don't have much time," Hermione said.

"But Hermione," Ron said.

"Just go," Hermione yelled from inside the stall.

"Fine," the two said.

"I'll show you guys the way," Hao said and with that Hao, Harry and Ron left.

"Hermione what's wrong?" Mei asked after they left.

"Hehehe," a voice said. The others turned to see Moaning Myrtle laughing.

"What's so funny?" Yoh asked.

Myrtle points to the stall where Hermione was and continues to laugh.

"She's all fuzzy and she has a tail," Myrtle said laughing.

"Ok, this is starting to freak me out," Yumaren said. He ran to the stall and opened the door to see Hermione with the characteristics of a cat. "Woah, what happen to you?"

"This potion is for human transformation only, which means that the hair I found on that girl's robe is her cat," Hermione said nearly bursting into tears.

"Um, I think it's best if we take her to the hospital wing," Mei said. "Madam Pomfrey doesn't ask too much questions anyway."

"Yeah, ok," Yumaren said. Mei then proceeded to brining Hermione to the hospital wing.

With Harry, and Ron…

Hao led them to the common room and gave them the password. He then waited outside of the portrait. He didn't go into the Slytherin common room with Crabbe and Goyle because it will look too suspicious and it will be impossible for Harry and Ron to get information if Malfoy decided to fight Hao. So all Hao could do was wait. After 45 minutes or so, Harry and Ron both burst out of the room.

"Lets go," Harry said quickly to Hao. Hao nodded and started to run with them and they didn't stop till they reach the bathroom. When they went inside Yoh and Yumaren were standing there impatiently.

"So? How it go?" Yoh asked.

"Well, I hate to say this but I don't think Malfoy is the heir of Slytherin," Harry said. And he then started to explain about how his father didn't really tell him anything, about the Ministry raiding his home but finding nothing, and how his house had a hidden chamber.

"By the way what happen to Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Well, she kinda got into an accident," Yumaren said. "She mixed cat hair with her potion and she ended up looking like a cat herself, but I think its fine. Mei bought her to Madam Pomfrey."

"Well, I think its best if we get back to the common room before anyone suspects anything, and we can check up on Hermione tomorrow morning," Hao said. The others agreed and they made their way back to the Gryffindor common room.

* * *

Here's the next chapter. I'm going to be gone on vacation for about a month so I won't be able to update for a while, but I promise I'll update as soon as I get back.

Still need more votes for Questions:

Who should fight the Basilisk?

Which year should I pair Yumaren and Mei up?


	16. Diary and Valentines

**_The Asakuras are going to Hogwarts?_** - What happens when the Asakuras are enrolled at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry? Read to find out. SK X HP Crossover.

**Note: I do not own Shaman King.

* * *

**

For the remaining of the Christmas vacation, Hermione had to stay in the hospital wing due to the accident from the polyjuice potion. Harry and the others came to visit her often, but when they weren't they were usually outside or discussing about the Chamber Of Secrets. During those weeks, Harry and the Weasley twins taught Yoh and the others how to play Quidditch. Hao who thought it was ridiculous flying on broomsticks, decided to sit out. When the vacation was over and the students returned they all wondered where Hermione was, due to the fact that they haven't seen her much with Harry and Ron. They started to believe she was attacked as well. They all practically flew to the hospital wing trying to get a glimpse at who else was attacked, but Madam Pomfrey covered the curtains for Hermione to save her the embarrassment. However this didn't stop Hermione from wanting to do classwork and homework.

"Hermione, if I grew whiskers I would be taking a break from work instead of increasing work," Ron said handing Hermione the classwork for the day.

"Nonsense Ron," Hermione said. "I got to keep up with my work." "And I don't suppose you got any leads?" She added in a whisper.

"Nope, but I was so sure it was Malfoy," Ron whispered back.

"Everyone makes mistakes Ron," Harry said.

"What's that?" Yoh asked noticing a gold colored object sticking out from under Hermione's pillow.

"Oh, that's just a get well card," Hermione said hastily and attempt to push it out of sight. However Yoh noticing this quickly grab the card. Yoh then opened the card while Harry and Ron looked over his shoulder.

"To Miss Granger, wishing you a speedy recovery, from your concerned teacher, Professor Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force League, and five-time winner of Witch Weekly's Most-Charming-Smile Award."

Harry and Yoh stared at the letter, while Ron looked at Hermione disgusted.

"You sleep with this under your pillow?" Ron asked. However, Hermione was saved from answering the question when Madam Pomfrey came in to give Hermione her evening medicine. "Nevermind, guess we'll leave now." The three then walked out of the Hospital Wing and made their way back to the Gryffindor tower. The three continued walking to the tower when the heard an angry outburst from the floor above.

"What was that?" Yoh asked.

"I don't know, reckon we check it out?" Harry asked. Yoh nodded while Ron slowly backed off. "That means you too Ron," Harry said pulling Ron back. The three then ran out the stairs towards the sound.

"You don't think anyone else been attack, do you?" Ron asked tensely.

"Don't know, anything can be possible though?" Yoh said.

"----even more work for me! Mopping all night, like I haven't got enough to do! No, this is the final straw, I'm going to Dumbledore---"

"Well that answers who was up there," Yoh said grinning.

"But what exactly happen," Harry said looking around the corner of the corridor. Yoh and Ron then proceeded to looking around the corridor as well. What they saw was a great deal of water covering half the corridor. Since Filch stopped yelling, they could hear Myrtle's wails echoing off the bathroom walls.

"What happen now?" Ron asked.

"Let's go and find out," Harry said lifting up his robes and walking across the water covered corridor. Yoh followed him shortly as well as Ron. Harry opened the door and entered the bathroom.

"What happen Myrtle?" Yoh asked.

"Who's that, come to throw something else at me?" Myrtle said miserably and in between sobs.

"Why would we throw something at you?" Harry asked.

"Don't ask," Myrtle said emerging from her usually toilet. "Here I am minding my own business, when someone think it's funny to throw a boat at me…."

"Yeah, but it can't hurt you or anything right?" Ron asked being as reasonable as he could. "I mean, it goes right through you doesn't it?"

Apparently he had said the wrong thing, because as soon as he was done, Myrtle became to shriek in a loud voice.

"Let's throw all the books at Myrtle because she can't feel it! Ten points if you get it through her stomach and fifty points if you can get it through her head! Well, ha, ha, ha! What a lovely game this is, I don't think so!"

"She got a point there," Yoh said. "Who threw the book at you anyway?"

"I don't know," Myrtle said. "I was just sitting there thinking about death when the book fell through my head." "It's over there," she added pointing to a small thin book with a shabby black cover. Harry started to make his way towards the book when Ron grabbed his arm.

"What are you doing Ron?" Harry asked.

"Are you crazy?" Ron replied. "That thing can be dangerous."

"Dangerous?" Harry said trying to force down a laugh. "How dangerous can a book be?"

"You be surprised," Ron replied still gripping Harry's arm. "The Ministry confiscated books that can burn your eyes out, and there was this witch that had a book and she couldn't stop reading it, she head to do everything one-handed-."

"Ok, I get it," Harry said shaking his arm loose from Ron's grip.

"Well, we won't know until we actually pick up the book right?" Yoh asked.

"He's got a point there," Harry said, and he picked up the book. Harry saw that the book was a diary, and about fifty years old according to the cover. Harry opened the book to the first page where it read the name T.M. Riddle.

"Wait hold up, didn't Riddle get an award for special services fifty years ago?" Ron said after reading the name.

"How do you know that?" Yoh said in amazement that Ron actually knew worth saying.

"You would too if Filch made you polish his shield about fifty times in detention," Ron said.

Harry opened the book a few pages, but to his disappointment there was nothing written in it.

"I wonder why someone would try to flush this away," Ron asked out of curiosity. "Well, since its not much use…" "50 points if you get it through Myrtle's nose." He said dropping his voice to a whisper. Harry however chose to pocket the book instead.

asdasd

Hermione left the hospital wing whiskerless, furless, and tail-less at the beginning of February. On her first evening back in the Gryffindor Tower, Harry took out the book and showed it to Hermione as well as telling her how they came across it.

"Ooooh, it might have hidden powers," Hermione said enthusastically. She takes the diary and starts to look over it.

"If this thing does have magical powers, it's really good at hiding them eh?" Yoh said.

"Yeah, and why didn't you just chuck this book?" Ron asked.

"I wish I knew why someone try to chuck this book in the first place, and what kind of special service Riddle did," Harry said.

"Well, it could have been anything mate, maybe he got thirty O.W.L.S or maybe even Mrytle, which would have done everyone a favor," Ron said yawning.

"Wait a minute...," Yoh said. "This book was from fifty years ago, isn't it?" Yoh asked.

"That's what Malfoy said...," Harry said catching on.

"So what does that mean?" Ron asked stupidly.

"And this book was from fifty years ago," Hermione said excitedly and tapping the book.

"So what does that mean?" Ron asked still clueless.

"Ron get a clue," Yoh said. "If this book was from fifty years ago, maybe it might have something in it about the Heir of Slytherin."

"Also we know that Riddle got an award for special services, what if he actually caught the Heir?" Hermione said pulling out her wand. She then opened the book and muttered something while tapping the book. They stared at the book for a few minutes but nothing happened.

"Guess that didn't work," Yoh said pulling out his wand and trying the same thing. Hermione however started looking through her backpack and pulled out a bright red eraser.

"This is a Revealer, I got it at Diagon Alley the other day," She said and started to erase furiously at the book. Again nothing happened.

"I'm telling you, Riddle probably got this book at Christmas and didn't bother filling it out," Ron said going up the stairs to the dorm.

The next day Harry decided to do some more research on who Riddle was. Hermione who was interested went with him accompanied by Yoh and Ron who were unwillingly to go. They found Riddle's shield as well as a medal and him on a list of old Head Boys.

"This guy sounds just like Percy," Ron said. "Perfect in everything...top of every class."

"You make it sound like thats a bad thing," Hermione replied in a slightly hurt voice.

"Oh, well I think I should go tell this to the others," Yoh said and he left.

asdasd

The next day, the sun shined weakly at the school. Aparrently no more attacks have occured since Justin and Nearly Headless Nick. Madam Promfrey also reported that the Mandrakes were leaving childhood soon. Although there were no more attacks, Ernie from Hufflepuff still believed that Harry was the Heir. Lockhart himself seem to think that he himself has stopped all the attacks. Harry and Yoh overheard him tell McGonagall.

"I don't think there would be any attacks, Minerva," Lockhart said happily. "I think the Chamber has been closed for good this time. The culprit knew that it was only a matter of time before I come down on him." "I know exactly what this school needs, it is a morale-booster, something to help them washing these memories away," Lockhart added before leaving. Lockhart's idea of a morale booster was made clear on February fourteenth.

On February fourteenth, Harry, Yoh, and Ron made their way into the Great Hall. At first they thought that they entered into the wrong room. The wall was covered with large and pink flowers as well as heart shaped confetti falling from the sealing.

"What is going on here?" Yoh asked as they spot Hao and the others and made their way towards the table. "So what is going on guys?" Yoh asked once again. Hao merely pointed towards the teachers table while brushing off the confetti from his bacon. The three looked towards the teachers table to see Lockhart, wearing pink robes to match the decorations on the wall and was waving for silence.

"Happy Valentine's Day everyone," Lockhart said happily. "Also I would like to thank the fourty-six people who gave me cards - anyway I would like to present all of you with a little surprise that I took the liberty to arrange. However the fun doesn't end here." Lockhart then clapped his hands and the Great Hall's doors opened to reveal about a dozen dwarfs wearing wings and carrying a harp.

"My friendly card carrying cupids," Lockhart continued. "They will be coming around all day and delivering your valentines. But the fun still doesn't end here. Why don't you ask some of my colleagues to help you out in this occasion. Why not ask Professor Snape to whip you up a love potion or maybe even ask Professor Flitwick about Entrancing Enchantments, he knows more about them then any other wizard I've ever met, that sly old dog."

Flitwick buried his face in his hands, while Snape was looking murderous.

"Tell me you're not one of the fourty-six," Ron asked looking at Hermione. Hermione hesitated and was suddenly very interested in looking for her schedule, and never answered him.

"I would like to show my love to that teacher," Hao said grinning evily and making a small fire appear in his hand.

"Don't do it, well not in public anyway," Yumaren said. "Althought I won't mind showing my love as well." "Well, I'll see you guys later, I got Charms right now." He and Mei then left the group. While they were walking Mei held out a box for Yumaren.

"H-Here, Yumaren," Mei said giving him the box while her face started to turn red.

"Wow, thanks Mei," Yumaren said taking the box. "I know this might not be much, but here." He then pulled out a small box from his backpack as well and handed it to her.

"Thank you," Mei said happily, and they made their into the classroom.

All day long, the dwarfs came bursting into classrooms and giving valentines to various students. The teachers looked like they were ready to go crazy.

"I swear I am going to kill something the next time one of those things bring another card to me," Hao said tossing a card into the trash.

"Same here," Yumaren said joining the group and looking very irritated.

"Hey at least you guys got something," Yoh said in misery.

"Well good thing to, otherwise you know what will happen if Anna found out," Yumaren said shuddering at the sound of her name.

"Good point, she might actually end up blaming us for some reason," Hao said.

"Who's this Anna? I never heard you mention her," Hermione asked interested.

"The last person you would ever want to meet," Hao replied. "Well if you want to know, she is Yoh's fiance and well as our torturer."

"Fiance? At such a young age?" Ron said. "Lucky guy."

"It was arranged," Yumaren said. "And I don't think Yoh is lucky, well who would if you end up meeting her."

"Asakura," A voice said. The group turned around to see a dwarf.

"Yes?" The three answered.

"I asked for an Asakura," The dwarf said glaring at the group.

"Well, did you know that the three of us are Asakuras?" Hao asked.

"I was asked to give something to a Hao and Yumaren Asakura," the dwarf said presenting them with two boxes.

"Well let me thank you properly," Hao said resting a hand on the dwarf's shoulder. Moments later the dwarf's shoulder was on fire and it started to run around looking for a source of water. Yumaren who thought it was too troublesome simply kicked his dwarf down the stairs.

"Oi, 'Arry Potter." another voice said coming from behind them. They turned around to see another dwarf. "I have a song here for you."

"Interesting someone sent you a valentine despite those Heir rumors," Yoh said.

"Not here," Harry hissed trying to escape the dwarf.

"Hold still," the dwarf grunted and pulled Harry's backpack.

"Let me go," Harry said tugging on his bag. There was a loud ripping noise as Harry's backpack split in two and spilling it's contents. Harry made his way to grab everything before the dwarf can start singing. This also caused a holdup in the hallway.

"What's going on here," a cold voice who everyone recongnized to be Draco Malfoy. Harry then started to stuff everything into his ripped bag with the help of Yoh before the dwarf can start singing.

"What's all this commotion," Percy Weasley called while trying to break up the crowd. Harry then attempted to make a run for it but only fell down as the dwarf seized Harry's on his knees.

"Right here is your singing valentine," the dwarf said.

_"His eyes are as green as a freah pickled toad,_

_His hair is as dark as a blackboard._

_I wish he was mine, he's really divine,_

_The hero who conquered the Dark Lord."_

"Umm no offense to whoever wrote this but it was horrible," Hao said making a bad attempt to save Harry's embarassment. The whole crowd started to laugh at the valentine and Harry try to join in.

"Ok, ok party's over, everyone back to class and as for you Malfoy-," Percy said. The group glanced over to Malfoy only to see him showing a book to Crabbe and Goyle. Yoh recognized it as the diary and motion to the others.

"Give that back," Harry hissed at Malfoy.

"Oh, look it is Potter's diary, I wonder what Potter has written in this," Malfoy said. Although the others haven't noticed the shamans noticed that Ginny was staring at the book horrified.

"Hand it over and give it back to Harry, Malfoy," Percy said sternly.

"As soon as I see what's in it," Malfoy said and began to open the book. He opened the cover half-way when...

"EXPELLIARMUS!" three voices shouted. A scarlet light left the tip of the wand and hit Malfoy on his chest sending him backwards and the book flying in the air. Yoh caught the book as it was falling.

"Hmm, never thought I would end up using the wand," Hao said pocketing it.

"Yeah same-," Yumaren said.

"Harry, Yumaren, Hao!" Percy yelled. "No magic in the corridors, I am going to have to report this."

"Whatever," Hao said. "It was worth it anyway," He added grinning. The crowd then started to disperse and as Ginny was making her way towards her classroom Malfoy yelled out.

"I don't think Potter liked your valentine very much."

Ginny then covered her face and ran into the classroom. Ron started to pull out his wand but Yoh pushed it back into his pocket.

"We don't need your belching slugs for another day," Yoh said. "Let's get to class now."

asdasd

Later during dinner Yoh met with Hao and Yumaren and started to discuss about the book.

"Did you see how that book didn't get any ink on it while Harry's other things did?" Yumaren asked.

"Yeah, I wonder how that happened," Hao said apparently deep in thought. "It might have something to do with the Dark Arts though."

"Yeah, let's keep our guard up incase anything happens though," Yoh said.

"Oh yeah, it might also have something to do with Harry so keep your guard up and don't be the lazy self you are," Yumaren said glaring at his brother.

"I'll try," Yoh said grinning and they parted. Yoh made his way towards the Fat Lady when he ran into Ron and Hermione.

"What's up?" Yoh asked.

"Well, we didn't see Harry at dinner tonight so we thought we ought to check on him," Hermione replied. No sooner when the door opened Harry burst out.

"Harry what's going on mate?" Ron asked.

"It was Hagrid, Hagrid opened the Chamber Of Secrets fifty years ago," Harry said a bit pale in the face.

* * *

Sorry for not updating so long. 

Well anyway as for the questions:

1) Which one of the three Asakuras are going to participate in the Triwizard Tourney?

2) If one of the three triplets do participate in the tourney, should 1) Replace Cedric 2) Be made an exception and let into the tourney (mostly to protect Harry)

3) Should I just make Anna go to Hogwarts just to toture the triplets at Year Four?

4) Should I change Yumaren's name because it sounds a big long? XD


	17. More Attacks, Follow The Spiders

**_The Asakuras are going to Hogwarts?_** - What happens when the Asakuras are enrolled at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry? Read to find out. SK X HP Crossover.

**Note: I do not own Shaman King.

* * *

**

"You got to be kidding me," Hao said in a loud voice and nearly falling off his seat when Yoh told them about Hagrid opening the Chamber Of Secrets.

"What is kidding you, Mr. Asakura?" Lockhart who happen to be passing by asked.

"Nothing Professor," Hao said. "So have you confirmed it yet?" Hao asked dropping his voice to a low whisper.

"Nonsense, there is nothing you have to hide from me," Lockhart said flashing his smile.

"Anyway, lets continue," Hao said ignoring Lockhart completely.

"Not really sure, but ever since we met him, we known Hagrid to have taken a keen liken to large and very monstrous creatures," Yoh said resuming the conversation from where they left off.

"Yeah, but it might still be a mistake, maybe Hagrid just found a very dangerous and gruesome beast that he wants to take care of," Yumaren said.

"Maybe we should pay Hagrid a visit," Hermione asked still taking notes and paying attention to the group at the same time.

"Yeah, thats right, we go up to the door and ask: Hey Hagrid have you been setting anything mad and hairy around the school lately?" Ron said sarcasticly.

"He has a point," Yumaren said.

"I just wish I never found out that diary," Harry said in misery.

The group had a lot to think about in this situation but soon they were given something new to think about during their Easter holidays. The second years were to start choosing their subjects for their third year.

"If I ever get the chance I am dropping Defense Against the Dark Arts," Yumaren said immediatly when he got the list for third year classes.

"Yeah, too bad we have to keep our old classes," Ron said gloomly staring at his list.

"But that is a very important class," Hermione said in a shocked voice. "Say something Mei." Hermione said looking towards Mei's direction.

"I'm sorry, but I can't learn anything in that class," Mei said with a small grin.

"The only thing we learn from this guy is not to set pixies loose," Harry said. The group continued to discuss, what classes to take but had to cut if short seeing how Harry had Quidditch practice later that morning. The group left with Harry to the Quidditch match to watch him and to continue discussing about if Hagrid really opened the chamber or not. After a few hours Harry was finish with practice and landedn ear the entrance of the stadium where the group was waiting for him. For once Harry seem to be looking more cheerful then usual ever since the attacks started. However this cheerful attitude didn't last for long, when the group parted and Yoh, Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way back to the tower Neville came running down the hall.

"H-Harry we don't know who done it but you got t-to see t-this," Neville said panting.

"What happen Neville?" Yoh asked. Neville then motioned for the group to follow them down the hall to the Gryffindor common room, from there he lead them up to the dormitories. When they reached the dormitory that saw that Harry's part of the dormitory was all savaged. Books were all over the place, as well as his quills and parchment. His curtains and bedsheets laid resting on the floor.

"What happened here?" Dean and Seamus who just walked in asked.

"I have no idea," Harry said picking up his books. Ron was busy looking at his robes which had all the pockets hanging out.

"Someone was searching for something," Ron said looking around the room.

"Harry anything missing?" Yoh asked.

"I don't see anything that is missing-," Harry said but stopped. "Riddle's diary is missing," Harry said whispering to the two. Ron was about to reply what, but Yoh motioned for him to stop. Luckily Ron got the message and kept his mouth shut. Then he and Yoh both proceeded to helping Harry clean up. In about five minutes the room was cleaned and the three went down to the common room. They arrived at the bottom of the stairs to see Hermione reading. They quickly explained the situation to her.

"But, that's impossible," Hermione said shocked. "I mean only a Gryffindor could have done it, no one else knows the password."

"Exactly Harry said.

asdasd

The next morning when Harry and the others awoken they found themselves faced with a bright sunshine, and a relaxing and comfortable breeze.

"We are going to win this today, perfect Quiddtich playing conditions," Wood said excitedly at the Gryffindor table that morning at breakfast. While the others were waiting excitedly for the Quidditch game to start, Yoh noticed that Harry was deep in thought.

"Harry," Yoh said. "It won't do any good thinking about the book, just forget it and concentrate on the game."

Harry hesitated for a while before nodding back to his friend. Suddenly Harry jumped up looking very alarmed.

"That voice!," Harry said looking around the Great Hall. "I just heard that voice again,- didn't you guys hear it?" Harry asked his friends. But to his disappintment they all shook their heads. However while the others seen surprised Mei and Hermione quickly recovered.

"I think I just understood something," Hermione said. "I need to get to the library," She added geting up from the table. Mei nodded to the others as well and chased after Hermione. The boys watched the two girls chat away.

"What do you reckon they understand?" Ron asked.

"Alot more then us," Hao and Yoh said in unison.

"Oh, well no point worrying about it now," Yumaren said. "Harry I think its best if you get ready."

Harry nodded his head and raced up to the Gryffindor Tower to get his broom as well as put on his uniform. Ten minutes later he was back downstairs dressed in his scarlet robes, his broom resting on his shoulder. Yoh and the others wished him goodluck, and went to the stands. A few minutes later the two teams were walking onto the field, and everyone began cheering. The teams started warming up and discussing last minute tactics for the game. However soon after, McGonagall walked onto the field carrying a purple megaphone.

"Today's match between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, has been canceled," McGonagall called through the megaphone. The audience suddenly became deathly silence, but was soon followed but a large number of complaints. Wood made his way to McGonagall and began asking her why the match had been canceled. However he was ignored. "All students are to make their way back to the House common rooms, and the Head of your house will give you further information. Please, leave quickly and calmly as possible."

McGonagall then lowered her megaphone and motioned for Harry to come, as well as Hao and the others who came down to the pitch to see what happened.

"Potter, I think you and your friends better come with me," McGonagall said. The group followed her, one thought racing through each of their minds. 'What did they do this time,' The group was taken into the school and up a marble staircase, and they realized they were actually being taken into the hospital wing instead of an office. "This might come as a bit of a shock to you,-there has been another attack, or should I say triple attack."

She then points to a few beds near the window. Everyone turns to look at the direction and nearly jumps with shock and horror. Lying there was the body of Hermione, Mei and another girl.

"Mei...," Yumaren said looking at the body of his childhood friend.

"Hermione!," Ron said in shock. The three bodies were lying still, with their eyes opened.

"They were found near the library," McGonagall explained. "I don't suppose any of your can explain this? We found it lying on the floor next to them." She then points to a circular looking mirror lying on the table next to them. The group shook their heads and continue to stare at the bodies of their friends.

"I will escort you back to Gryffindor Tower," McGonagall said to them. "I need to address the students anyway."

"We'll go back to our towers ourselves Professor," Hao said.

"No that is too dangerous Mr. Asakura," McGonagall said. "I already have arranged escorts for you."

"But Professor-," Hao began to protest, but was cut off.

"No buts, Asakura, now go with Professor Lockhart," McGonagall said pointing towards the man entering the room.

"WHAT!," Hao yelled bursting out.

"Quiet, Mr. Asakura, this is the hospital wing, now no more protest go," McGonagall said sternly. Hao started to protest but thought better against it and followed the Professor, followed by Yumaren shortly afterwards.

"Hey did I mention-," Lockhart began.

"Shut it," Yumaren said glaring at Lockhart with an incredible amount of killing intent that made even Hao back away. Lockhart didn't notice but kept quiet. Soon the three were out of sight.

Shortly afterwards the other three followed McGonagall back to the tower, and McGonagall began the new rules that were going to be in effect. While McGonagall started to read the rules, the three started to discuss the days events.

"So what are we going to do now?" Ron asked still in shock. "Do you think they are starting to suspect Hagrid?"

"Don't know but one thing is for sure," Harry said. "We got to talk to him. I don't believe that Hagrid set the monster loose but if he did then he would at least know how to get into the Chamber."

"But McGonagall said we got to stay in the tower at all times except for classes," Ron said protesting.

"Well it would be no problem for us...," Yoh said. "But the question is, what about you guys?"

"I think it is time to get out my dad's old cloak again," Harry said quietly. "And were going to go tonight," Harry added.

"Guess I have to send a message to the other two then," Yoh said getting up and heading up to the room. Soon night approached and the three followed the process they did in the previous year. They waited till the others in the dormitory fell asleep, before throwing on the cloak and leaving the tower. The three ran towards the front part of the building and onto the path leading to Hagrid's house making as little noise as possible.

"Yo, what took you so long," a voice said above the three. The three looked up to see Hao sitting on top of a statue.

"Where's Yumaren?" Yoh asked looking around.

"Seems, he's too depressed at the moment," Hao said shrugging. "Can't blame him though, his childhood friend just got attacked."

"Well let's go before we get caught," Ron said impatiently. Hao nodded and jumped off the statue landing quietly on the ground. The four then ran towards Hagrid's house. Moments later they reached the front door. Harry took off the cloak and knocked on the front door. A few moments later the floor flunged open and the four themselves face to face with a crossbow.

"Oh, its you fellas," Hagrid said lowering the crossbows. "What you doin' here so late?"

"What was that for?," Ron said staring at the crosssbow.

"Um, nothin'," Hagrid said. "Come in, sit down- I'll make ya' so tea."

The four walked into the hut and sat down. The four noticed that Hagrid was extremely nervous, he kept looking out the window and completely forgot about making tea.

"So..., you heard about Hermione and Mei?" Harry asked.

"O-Oh, yea I heard," Hagrid said nervously. Soon a loud knock was heard on the door.

"Shit," Hao hissed. "Guys get back under the cloak." Harry didn't need to be told twice. He threw the cloak and covered Ron and Yoh. Then they backed into a corner. Hao opened the backdoor and went outside. Hagrid then picked up his crossbow and opened the door.

"Good evening, Hagrid," the man said when Hagrid opened the door. The three shifted a little to get a better view. They saw Dumbledore, accompanied by an odd-looking man. The man had a strange combination of clothes. His clothes consist of a pinstriped suit, a scarley tie, a long black cloask, and pointed purple boots.

"That's dad's boss!," Ron whispered to the other two. "Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic!" However Ron only felt himself being elbowed on both sides by Yoh and Harry who was trying to shut him up.

"This is bad Hagrid," Fudge said. "This is getting out of hand, four attack on Muggle-borns, we're sorry Hagrid but the Ministry's got to act now."

"I will never," Hagrid said. "Professor Dumbledore, you know I would never-,"

"Hagrid has my full confidence, Cornelius, and I want this matter understood," Dumbledore replied calmly but with a frown.

"Albus, Hagrid's record is against him. We as the Ministry must act," Fudge began but was extremely uncomfortable.

"Even if you take away Hagrid, it won't help in the slightest bit," Dumbledore said still in his calm voice.

"Look Albus, see this situation from my point of view," Fudge said. "I got to be seen doing something, of course I got to take him but he'll be back, I'm under alot of pressure-."

"Take me?" Hagrid said cutting him off. "Where do you plan on taking me?"

"It is only for a short time really," Fudge said avoiding Hagrid's eyes. "Were not punishing you Hagrid, think of this more as a precaution."

"No, not Azkaban!" Hagrid said nearly yelling. Before Fudge could say another thing, there was another knock on the door. Dumbledore walked over to the door to answer it. To Harry and the other two's surprise it was Lucius Malfoy. He walked in grinning in his cold smile.

"Good, you're already here Fudge," Lucius said almost happily.

"What you think you doin' here," Hagrid said growling. "Get the hell outta my house!"

"My dear man, you should believe that I have absolutely no pleasure in being inside this...You call this a house?" Lucias said looking disgusted. "I simply called the school and was told that their headmaster was here."

"And what do you want with me Lucius?" Dumbledore said.

"A dreadful thing, really, it seems that the governors feel that it is time for you to step aside, we are merely suspending you until the culprit is caught," Lucius said smiling proudly. Everyone in the room dropped into a deathly silence and all was shocked.

"Suspended, Lucius?" Fudge said. "Now, now that is the last thing we want."

"My dear Fudge, the twelve governors have already agreed-," Lucius said.

"How many of 'em did you blackmail before they agreed, 'eh Malfoy?" Hagrid said roaring out.

"You should really keep the anger of yours in check," Lucius replied calmly. "Please be kind not to yell at the Azkaban guards as well."

"If the goverment feels that my removal will help, then of course I shall step down," Dumbledore said, giving Hagrid a look as to not say anything else. "However, you should know that I am only gone from this school, only when everyone has forgotten me." And with that he started to make his way out of the hut.

"Admirable, let's just hope that your sucessor will be able to prevent any more deaths," Lucius with joy.

"Well, if anyone want to find out anything, all yer have to do is follow the spiders," Hagrid said outloud suddenly. The room with the exception of Albus stared at room. "Well let's go." Hagrid said reluctantly and walk out of the hut shortly followed by Lucius and Fudge. When all was silent the three threw the cloak off.

"Well, what are we going to do now?" Ron said. "Without Dumbledore, killings are going to happen."

"You heard what Hagrid said," Hao said opening the backdoor and re-entering the room. "Follow the spiders."

"And lucky for us theres quite alot of down heading outside...," Yoh said opening the door and heading outside. He then looked for the spiders and saw them going into the forest.

"Let's go then," Harry said walking towards the forest. Yoh followed him a few moments later. Hao literally had to drag Ron towards the forest. The four walked through the pitch dark forest, using the spiders as guides. Soon they found themselves in a deep part of the forest. Unknown to Harry and Ron, an entire group of eyes were focused in on them. Hao and Yoh kept quiet, hoping to at least find some sort of clue before the bloodshed.

"Who are you? Why have you come?," A hoarse voice whispered to the four. The four immediately turned to the source of the sound. However, they found themselves face to face with a giant spider glaring at the four of them. "Who are you?" The spider asked again.

"We-We're friends of Hagrids," Harry said trying to keep as calm as possible.

"Hagrid has never sent anyone here before, why has he sent you?" the spider asked.

"Hagrid is in trouble, the thing he set out fifty years ago is back and petrifying the students in the school," Harry said.

"That's a lie!," The spider yelled furiously at him. Harry backed away a few inches. "I was the creature that Hagrid raised. He took care of me, gave me food, and even named me, Aragog."

"So you're not the creature in the Chamber Of Secrets?" Harry asked once more.

"No, this creature in there, is dreaded, something we spiders fear," Aragog replied.

"H-Harry," Ron said pulling onto Harry's shirt.

"What is it?!," Harry said asking. However Ron didn't need to answer. Harry saw the situation. An entire army of spiders were around them. each drifting slowly to the ground on a thread.

"Oh, so those were the things watching us," Hao said amused.

"You knew they were following us but said nothing?" Ron said scared shitless.

"Information comes before killing," Hao said calmly. "Yoh why are you so quiet?" Everyone turned to Yoh to see him just staring up at the sky. There was a long pause, before Hao smacked Yoh on the head.

"Huh, what happened?" Yoh said cluelessly looking around. "Who's your friends?"

"Um, I think we better be leaving now," Harry said nervously and started to backaway with the others.

"No, no, you must stay, they don't attack Hagrid under my command, but I cannot deny my children fresh meat, goodbye friends of Hagrids," Aragog said. Suddenly the spiders jumped towards them.

"SPIRIT OF FIRE!," Hao suddenly called out.The familiar red creature appeared behind Hao and its body suddenly burst into flames. The spiders who couldn't stop in time landed in the fire and burned. "Let's go shall we?" Hao said. The Spirit of Fire placed his hand on the ground, allowing Hao and the others to get onto it. However Ron seemed reluctant to go after seeing the spiders burned.

"Dude, I'm going to burn if I get on that thing." Ron said nervously.

"Don't worry, it won't burn unless I tell it to," Hao said calmly. "Or would you rather stay here with our new friends?"

Ron glanced around before quickly running onto the Spirit Of Fire's hand. The Spirit Of Fire then lifted its hand and took off, flying into the night sky. Flying above the forest the four were back in front of Hagrid's hut in a few minutes.

"Man, we nearly died from that, and what did we learn? Nothing!," Ron said nearly yelling.

"Well, I wouldn't say we learned nothing...," Hao began.

"We learned that Hagrid never opened the Chamber Of Secrets, that guy Riddle caught the wrong guy," Harry said finishing for Hao.

* * *

Review? Please answer these questions to the best of your ability while your at it: 

1) Which one of the three Asakuras are going to participate in the Triwizard Tourney?

2) If one of the three triplets do participate in the tourney, should 1) Replace Cedric 2) Be made an exception and let into the tourney (mostly to protect Harry)

3) Should I just make Anna go to Hogwarts just to toture the triplets at Year Four?

4) And maybe, should we pair Hao with someone eh? If so decide which character in the book/movie, or I'll think of an OC if there are enough votes for this.


	18. End Of Year 2

**_The Asakuras are going to Hogwarts?_** - What happens when the Asakuras are enrolled at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry? Read to find out. SK X HP Crossover.

**Note: I do not own Shaman King.

* * *

**

"So...our best bet is Moaning Myrtle," Hao said the next day.

"All this time...and she was a few toilets away," Ron said. Based on the information they received last night, the four, Harry, Yoh, Ron, and Hao were able to come up with the conclusion that Moaning Myrtle had to have some information on what happen the last time the Chamber of Secrets was opened. However something else more disastrous occurred during first period in Transfiguration.

"EXAMS?!," Seamus Finnigan, a Gryffindor yelled out. "After all this were still getting exams?" The class stared dumbfounded by the new information they received.

"Mr. Finnigan, the point of keeping this school open is to make sure you receive your education," McGonagall replied sternly to him, as well as glaring at the rest of the class. "The exams will occur at the same time it has for every year, and I trust that you all will be studying hard."

"Yes, Professor," the class replied half-heartedly.

"Now let's continue on with this lesson," McGonagall said resuming the lesson plan. An hour later the bell rang, signaling for the class to end.

"Can you still believe that we're getting exams?" Ron asked.

"How many you expect will live through this year?" Hao asked Harry.

"With the attacks and exams? I believe less then 1/4," Harry replied back weakly.

"Let's hope we're in that 1/4," Yoh said gloomily. He hated having to study for exams, and was one of the many hoping that they weren't going to be any exams.

The group then walked off to their next class. Days passed by, without much happening if you didn't count the amount of studying done by every student who was still in the school. Finally three days before the first exam, McGonagall made an announcement.

"I have good news everyone," McGonagall said to the students in the Great Hall. The usually silent hall exploded with cheers and joyfulness.

"Professor Dumbledore's coming back!," several people in the hall yelled out.

"The Heir of Slytherin has been caught!" several other people yelled out.

"Qudditch matches are back!" Wood yelled out from his seat.

McGonagall waited till the noise subsided and announced to everyone: "Professor Sprout has informed me that the Mandrakes are finally ready for cutting. Tonight, we will be able to revive all the people who has been Petrified. And I don't believe I need to remind you that one of these people will be able to identify the attacker and bring this dreadful year to an end."

It wasn't what some students hoped for, but nevertheless the students were all happy that their friends were going to be up and about soon, as well as the attacker being caught.

"Guess we didn't need to ask Moaning Myrtle, eh?" Ron said happily to Harry and Yoh. "When Hermione is up, she'll probably have all the answers to everything, and I can't wait to see her reaction when she finds out that we have exams."

Moments after Ron finished talking Ginny came over and sat down next to Ron.

"What's up Ginny?" Ron asked his sister while helping himself to some porridge. Ginny didn't say anything at first, all she did was glance up and down with a nervous and tense expression on her face. "Will you spit it out already?" Ron said getting slightly irritated watching Ginny doing this.

"I've got to tell you guys something," Ginny said weakly, carefully avoiding Harry's eyes.

"What is it?" Harry asked. Ginny began to open her mouth but all that came out was silence.

"What is it already?" Ron asked impatiently. Ginny once again opened her mouth to speak, but it seemed that she couldn't find the right words.

"Is it something about the Chamber of Secrets? Have you seen anything strange?" Harry asked quietly lowering his voice into a whisper. It was then Ginny took a deep breath, but before she could speak, Percy appeared beside her.

"If you are done eating Ginny I'll take that seat," Percy said. Ginny suddenly jumped out of her seat and ran away from Percy with a frightened look.

"Percy!" Ron said angrily to his brother. "She was about to tell us something important!"

Percy suddenly choked on the tea he was drinking.

"What kind of thing?" Percy asked nervously.

"Well I just asked her if she seen anything strange and she was about to reply-," Ron began.

"O-Oh- that- that – has nothing to do with the Chamber of Secrets," Percy replied at once.

"How would you know," Ron asked suspiciously.

"Well you see, Ginny walked -, never mind," Percy said. "The point is I told her not to tell anyone about what she saw -." Percy was shifting around rather uncomfortably.

"Well what were you dong?" Ron said forming a grin. "Ordering dungbombs? Pranks on teachers?"

Percy however ignored him, and helped himself to some porridge.

"So Yoh, what do you think Percy was doing?" Ron asked. A few seconds went by and no response. "Yoh?" Ron turned around to see Yoh asleep. "And to think he did all those things last year." Ron said to Harry.

"Yeah, kind of hard to believe it," Harry agreed. The lunch period went by rather quickly, and when they were to be escorted to their History of Magic class, Lockhart was waiting rather impatiently. But that didn't stop him from showing off.

"Mark my words everyone," Lockhart said. "The first words that come out of those Petrified people's mouths will be Hagrid. I can't believe Professor McGonagall still thinks all this security is necessary."

"I agree with you sir," Harry said in agreement, causing Ron and Yoh to nearly drop their books in surprise."

"Thank you, Harry" Lockhart said. "We teachers actually have many other things going on and need to do rather then adding walking students and standing guard all night."

"Exactly Professor, so why don't you leave us here, since we only got one more corridor to go?" Ron asked.

"You know, maybe I will," Lockhart said. "I should hurry and prepare for my next class." And with that Lockhart hurried off. Harry, Ron, and surprisingly Yoh lowered their pace to allowed the other Gryffindors to pass ahead of them before slipping off to a side passage.

"I'm surprise you were awake to notice that," Ron said to Yoh while they were darting through the passage.

"Eh?" Yoh asked in confusion. "I was just following you guys."

Harry and Ron both stared at him helplessly, and hurried to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Just when they thought they were in the clear…

"Potter! Weasley! Asakura! What do you think you are doing?"

The three paused. They slowly turned around to see McGonagall.

"Well, we – we – were planning to-" Ron said stuttering.

"To see Hermione, Mei," Harry said finishing for him. McGonagall and Ron both turned to look at him. Yoh was basically staring at the ceiling, unaware of the surroundings.

"Well, you see we haven't seen them in ages, Professor," Harry said. He quickly stepped on Ron's foot slightly. "We just wanted to sneak into the hospital wing and tell them not to worry, the Mandrakes are almost ready."

There was a long pause before McGonagall spoke.

"Why, of course," McGonagall said to everyone's surprise. "This must have been hardest on you guys, since it was your friends … I quite understand the situation. Yes, Potter, you may visit Miss Granger, and Miss Kana. I will inform Professor Binns where you all have gone. Tell Madam Pomfrey I have given you my permission."

The two hurried away dragging Yoh who seem to be lost in space with them.

"Oh yes, one more thing," McGonagall said. "Mr. Asakura, have you seen your brother around?"

Yoh then snapped back to reality.

"Hao?," Yoh asked.

"No your other brother," McGonagall replied.

"Well, he probably is depressed because his friend got attacked, but no worries he'll be back."

"Well, he missed so many days of class …," McGonagall began.

"Don't worry, it'll work out somehow," Yoh replied grinning. Then the three hurried away to the hospital wing. It was different from their original plan, but they had no choice but to go to the hospital wing. Soon they reached the entrance to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey was reluctant at first to let them go in, but she soon gave in and allowed them.

"Wonder if she really did see the attacker," Ron said sadly looking at Hermione's face.

"It's possible someone might have …," a voice said coming from behind them. Harry, Ron, and Yoh immediately turned around to see Yumaren standing there behind them.

"Where have you been?" Harry asked.

"Relieving myself of some stress, and depression," Yumaren said.

"And how have you been doing that?," Ron asked. He then noticed his hands. "Is that blood?!"

"I had to relieve my stress somehow," Yumaren said shrugging. He then grabbed a tissue and wiped his hands.

"What exactly do you _kill_?" Ron said nervously.

"Don't know, I went into the forest and saw some crab things, and well you know the rest," Yumaren said grinning. "Oh yeah I also scouted the forest a bit."

"More like killed half the forest," Shatora said whispering quietly behind Yumaren.

"What was that?" Yumaren said glaring evily.

"N-Nothing," Shatora replied nervously.

"Hey guys there's something in Hermione's right hand," Harry said. Everyone turned and focus their attention on her hand. Inside a small piece of paper stuck out.

"See if you can get it out," Ron said whispering. Yumaren stepped behind them incase Madam Pomfrey came in. Harry pulled for what seem like an eternity, but after a while the paper came out.

"Read what it says," Yoh said eagerly, but ended up closing his eyes.

"Wake up moron," Yumaren said waking Yoh by whacking him on his head.

"That hurt," Yoh said.

"Quiet," Ron said.

"Of the many fearsome beats and monsters that roam our land, there is none more curious or deadly than the Basilisk, known also as the King of Serpents. This snake, which may reach gigantic size and live many hundreds of years, is born from a chicken's egg, hatched beneath a toad. Its methods or killing are most wondrous, for aside from its deadly and venomous fangs, the Basilisk has a murderous stare, and all who are fixed with the beam of its eye shall suffer instant death. Spiders flee before the Basilisk, for it is their mortal enemy, and the Basilisk flees only from the crowing of the rooster, which is fatal to it." Harry said finishing the paper. Harry then turned over the paper to see the word _Pipes_ written on it.

"For a great beast, it sounds pretty awkward that it flees from the crowing of a rooster," Yumaren said.

"This is it!," Harry said happily. "This is the answer to all our questions. The monster in the Chamber is a basilisk. A serpent. That explains why only I can hear it, because I can understand Parseltongue …" Harry was then about to turn.

"Don't worry you can continue, no one is watching us," Yumaren whispered. Harry nodded and continued.

"That explains why no one has ever died, no one saw it directly. Everyone that was Petrified didn't look at the Basilisk directly in the eye. Colin saw the Basilisk through his camera. Justin saw it through Nearly Headless Nick, Nick might have gotten the full blast of it, but he couldn't die again, Hermione, Mei and the other girl probably saw the monster with the mirror, and-and –"

"Mrs. Norris?" Ron asked. Harry thought deeply about it.

"Water," Yumaren said. Everyone turned to face him. "There was water during the night Mrs. Norris was attacked. She probably saw the reflection."

"And as for the crowing of the rooster…," Harry said. "That's why Hagrid's roosters were killed."

"But how can no one notice a giant snake," Ron said. "Surely someone will notice a giant snake running around Hogwarts."

"Oh, oh I know this one," Yoh said. "It was the pipes!"

Harry thought about it for a while before understanding.

"Your right!" Harry said. "The snake has been traveling using the plumbing. That's why I only here the voices through walls."

"Which could only mean …," Ron said. "The entrance is located in a bathroom. What if it could be in-,"

"Moaning Myrtle," Yumaren, Harry, and Yoh said in unison.

"Let's go tell McGonagall now!," Ron said hastily.

"Staff room," Harry said jumping up from his seat. "She'll be there in about 10 minutes, it's almost break time."

The others agreed and they ran downstairs. Soon they reached the staff room. Since they didn't want to be caught loitering the corridors, they went into the staff room to wait. However the bell to ignore the break never came. Instead it was replaced with McGonagall's voice only magnified.

"_All students are to return to their House dormitories at once. All teachers return to the staff room. Immediately, please_."

The four looked at each other.

"You don't suppose another attack?" Ron said nervously. "Maybe we should go back to dormitory."

"No," Harry said. "Let's hide and find out what this is all about." Harry spotted a wardrobe near his left. "Common," he said. Ron followed him.

"What about you guys?" Ron said.

"Yoh, do something," Yumaren said glaring at him.

"What do you want me to do," Yoh said looking confused.

"I don't know, your Shaman King, make us invisible or something."

"How should I know how to do that," Yoh replied.

"Common," Yumaren said pulling the wardrobe slightly, and pulling Yoh behind it. Shortly afterwards the teachers start to file in. Soon all the teachers were present.

"It has happened," McGonagall said, her face deathly pale. "A student has been taken into the Chamber itself."

"How can you be sure?" Snape said gripping his chair tightly.

"A message was left … right underneath the first message, saying that _'Her skeleton will lie in the Chamber forever_.'"

Who is it?" Madam Hooch said, supporting herself from collapsing. "Which student was it?"

"Ginny Weasley...," McGonagall said slowly. Although they weren't in the wardrobe, Yumaren and Yoh felt Ron nearly collapsing.

"This is the end for Hogwarts. Tomorrow we are to send all the students home." McGonagall said. Suddenly the door burst opened. Harry peeped through the hole slightly to see Lockhart.

"Sorry I dozed off a bit, what did I miss?" If Lockhart could feel the hatred coming from the teachers he didn't show it.

"Just the man we need," Snape said. "You see a girl has been snatched by the monster and taken into the Chamber of Secrets itself. Your time to triumphed has come."

For once the four actually liked Snape, if only for a moment.

"That's right, Gilderoy," Professor Sprout said joining in. "Weren't you saying last night that you knew all along where the Chamber of Secrets is?"

"Well – I, I –" Lockhart said sputtering.

"Didn't you say you knew what the monster inside the Chamber was?" Professor Flitwick said joining in as well.

"I did? I certainly don't recall that," Lockhart replied weakly.

"It's settle then, we'll leave it to you then, Gilderoy," McGonagall said. "Tonight will be an excellent time. "We'll make sure no one interferes with you, so you can tackle the monster all by yourself."

"V-very well," Lockhart said. "I guess I'll be in my office preparing." And with that he ran out of the room."

"Good now that we got that out of the way," McGonagall said. "All teachers are to report back to their houses and make sure no students leave."

The teachers nodded and left, one by one. When all the teachers left, the four came out of their hiding places. Ron look like he was on the verge of tears.

"First let's get back to our houses," Yumaren said to the group. "If we are going to do anything, it better be tonight."

"Agreed, even if Lockhart is a klutz, we might as well tell him all we know," Harry said while supporting Ron.

"I'll get Hao," Yumaren said. "Tonight we meet at eight, in front of Lockhart's room." "Let's go before we get caught."

The three agreed and ran back to their dormitories. Soon Harry, Ron and Yoh were back at their dormitories sitting in the far corner away from everyone else. Waiting for eight seemed to take an eternity but when it arrived the three pulled on Harry's invisibility cloak and ran out of the tower to Lockhart's room.

"What took you so long," Hao said tapping his foot impatiently. Yumaren standing patiently next to him.

"Let's go," Yoh said. They entered the classroom, and climbed up the stairs to Lockhart's office. Harry then knocked on the door. It took a while but soon Lockhart opened the door.

"Oh – Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, and the Asakuras," Lockhart said opening the door slightly. "I am rather busy at the moment, so would -."

"We have information that might help you, Professor," Harry said. Lockhart then opened the door and allowed them to enter. When they entered everything the room use to have, photographs, robes, all completely crammed into boxes.

"Are you going somewhere?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"Er, well," Lockhart began throwing his stuff in the boxes. "I got an urgent call, it's really unavoidable."

"What about my sister?!" Ron said yelling.

"Well that is unfortunate," Lockhart said avoiding their gazes. "No one will regret this –"

"You're the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, for god's sake," Ron yelled. "You can't go!,"

"Well I have to, when I signed up for this, I didn't expect -,"

"So you're just running away?" Yoh asked lazily.

"Yeah, what about all those great things that you did in your books," Harry said.

"Books can be misleading you know," Lockhart said. "Use your common sense boy, my books wouldn't sell half as well if people didn't think I did them."

"So basically you decided to take credit for other people's work," Yumaren said glaring at him.

"Dear me, it's not that simple, there was work involved you know. I had to track down all those people, then ask them how exactly did they do it, then put a memory charm on them. Although its not much I pride myself in my Memory Charms abilty." Lockhart said shutting his trunk. "Yes that should be about everything, now for one last thing." He then pulls out his wand. "I'm awfully sorry boys, but I can't have you babbling my secerts all over the place, over wise I'll never be able to sell another book."

Lockhart raised his wand, but before he could say anything, three blades were already at his throat.

"Put the wand down," Hao said softly but with a hint of threat in it. Lockhart slowly put the wand down. Ron grabbed his wand and threw it out of his reach to the other side of the room.

"W-What do you want me to do?" Lockhart said weakly, still with blades against his throat. "I don't know anything about the Chamber."

"Well you're in luck," Harry said. "We think we know where and what is in it. Now let's go."

Yumaren and Yoh put their blades down while leading Lockhart out but Hao kept his blade up incase. They marched out of his office, and to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Moaning Myrtle was sitting at the end toilet when they came in.

"What do you want this time?" Myrtle asked.

"We came to ask how you died," Harry said. Myrtle's expression suddenly changed.

"It was dreadful, I remembered hiding in here because Olive Hornby was teasing me about my glases. I locked the door and started to cry. But then I heard a different language, and it was a _boy_, so I unlocked the door to tell him to go to his own toilet and then I just died."

"How?" Harry asked.

"No idea," Myrtle replied. "I just remembered seeing a pair of great, big, yellowing eyes, then my body seized up and felt like it was floating away."

"Where exactly did you see those eyes?" Harry said.

"Somewhere there," Myrtle said pointing to a sink in front of her toilet. The group went over to the sink, Lockhart against his will and examined it. It was then Harry noticed there was a tiny snake on the tap of the sink.

"Those taps never work," Myrtle said when Harry and attempting to turn it.

"Harry say something, say something in Parseltongue."

"Open up," Harry said. He turned to the others only to receive the others shaking their head.

"English," Yoh said yawning. Harry turned back to the sink and tried again.

"Open up," Harry said. This time the words came out in a strange hiss. Suddenly the sink began to move, and sink right out of sight, revealing a pipe for a man to slide through.

"Shall we?" Hao said. The others nodded.

"Well seems like you don't need me," Lockhart said making his way to the door. Hao pulled at his robes and turned him back to the pipe.

"Go first," Yumaren said to him.

"Boys, boys, what good will it do?" Lockhart said protesting.

"JUST GO ALREADY," Hao said kicking Lockhart causing him to fall into the pipe. "Problem solved."

The others then jumped in after. The sliding seemed to be endless to everyone. They all felt the twisting and turning and falling deep, deeper then the dungeons itself. Soon they landed hitting the ground, resulting in a wet thud. When they got down their saw Lockhart was just getting himself up.

"We are probably miles under the school," Harry said.

"Maybe under the lake," Ron said. Everyone pulled on their wands and whispered: "_Lumos_"

The dark tunnel filled with light.

"Remember everyone, if you see any signs of movement, close your eyes right away."

"Harry there's something up there," Yumaren said looking ahead. Ahead was an outline of something, both huge and curved lying across the tunnel. It wasn't making any signs of movement.

"Maybe, it's asleep," Ron said hopefully. Slowly the group made their way to the figure and lifted their wands. The light revealed a gigantic snake skin, that colored with a poisonous green, lying across the ground, that was at least twenty feet long.

"I call kicking the Basilisk's ass," Yumaren said suddenly.

"What are you talking about, it's my prey," Hao said turning towards him.

"Since when do we name prey," Yumaren said, and the two started arguing who gets to kick its ass or not. They weren't aware that Lockhart had collapse and when Ron when over to check on him, he jumped out and grabbed him wand.

"The trip ends here, boys!" he said. "I shall take a piece of the skin back up to the school, and tell them I was too late to save the girl and -,"

Lockhart didn't get to finish when he saw the Spirit of Fire appeared behind Hao.

"And what, _Professor_," Hao said grinning.

"Obliviate," Lockhart yelled panicking. The blast exploded from the tip of the wand causing Lockhart to fly back. Moments later everyone found themselves face to face with a solid wall of rock.

"You guys okay?," Harry yelled.

"Yeah," the others replied. "But it seems that this git is not."

"So what do we do now," Yumaren yelled from the other side. "Even if me and Yoh attacked this rocks, it'll take a while."

Just then a thud was heard, and someone hit the floor.

"I so wanted to do that since the first day," Yumaren said happily.

"Don't worry I'll save you a piece if you get through," Hao said tauntingly.

"Wait till I -," Yumaren said.

"Let's go Hao," Harry said. "We don't have much time."

Hao nodded in agreement and the two headed forward. Behind them the sound of rocks shattering was heard. Hao merely grinned and continued on. Soon they reached a solid wall with serpents engraved on it. Harry gulped before approaching forward.

"Open," Harry said, and the familiar hiss was heard. Slowly the door creaked open and the two advanced inside. When the two reached inside they immediately scanned the area looking for any signs of Ginny. Soon they spotted her.

"Ginny!," Harry yelled. He ran towards her, while muttering "_Please don't be dead_,"

They both reached her body and Harry grabbed her shoulders attempting to wake her up.

"She won't wake," a soft voice said. Hao and Harry immediately turned around.

"Tom-Tom Riddle?," Harry said weakly.

Riddle nodded, his eyes not leaving his face.

"Are you a ghost?," Harry asked.

"A memory," Riddle replied. "Preserved in that diary for fifty years."

Hao and Harry focused on the direction Riddle was pointing to and saw the black diary resting on Ginny's side.

"Tom you got to help me, we've to get out of here, there's a Basilisk," Harry said looking around. Riddle however didn't move. "Have you seen my wand?"

Harry turned toward Riddle to see the wand in his hand.

"Thanks," Hero said stretching his hand for it. Riddle just smiled and twirled the wand.

"Listen," Harry said hastily. "We've got the go, if the Basilisk comes -,"

"It won't come till it is called," Riddle replied calmly.

"What do you mean by that," Hao said glaring at him. "Give Harry back his wand."

"He won't be needing it," Riddle said. "I've been waiting a long time for this Harry Potter, for the chance to speak and see you."

"Look," Harry said impatiently. "Were in the Chamber of Secrets, if you want to talk we can talk after we get out of here."

"I was wondering, how did Ginny get into this state," Hao said.

"The diary. My diary. Ginny has been writing in there for months, telling me everything, her deepest secrets, her desires, her fears." "I admit it was boring listening to a simple girl chat about her daily life, but I had to be patient. Slowly my soul poured into her body, and soon I was able to control her actions. It took a while for her to be able to not trust this diary anymore, but by then it was too late. And I suppose you can guess what happened from there." "My target has always been you, how can a simple boy escape the power of Lord Voldemort with nothing but a simple scar?"

"Why do you care?," Harry said. "Voldemort was after your time …"

"Voldemort," Riddle said softly, "is my past, present, and future." He then used Harry's wand to write words through the air spelling "_Tom Marvolo Riddle_." He waved his wand once and the words arranged themselves to "_I am Lord Voldemort."_

"Now do you understand?, it was a name to signify, that I am the greatest sorcerer of all time," Ridle said.

"You're not the greatest," Harry said. "Dumbledore is the greatest wizard of all time."

Riddle's smile was suddenly gone from his face, and was replaced with a look of hatred. He then turned around and whispered a few words. Slowly a figure made it's way out of the skull shaped building. To Harry's and Hao's horror a gigantic serpent slithered its way out.

"Oh shit," Hao said. Hao turned the Riddle when he hissed. Harry was about to open his mouth to tell him what he said when. "Don't worry I think I can figure it out."

Suddenly a sound was heard from above. Above them was a bright red figure flying around carrying what seems to be a hat. It started to fly closer and Harry recognized it to be Fawkes. Fawkes came close and dropped the hat on Harry before flying towards the Basilisk.

"So this is what Dumbledore sends his greatest protectors, a ragged old hat, and a songbird," Riddle said laughing. However Riddle stopped when he heard a loud hiss. Hao and Harry couldn't stand it so they turned with Riddle. "NO," Riddle yelled. "It's blind."

"I guess that evens it out a bit," Hao said smiling. Hao pulled out his sword and ran towards the Basilisk. He swung his blade but barley made any scratches on it. Hao dodged the snakes random assaults and continued to swing. Meanwhile Harry stared helplessly. He turned to the hat, and to his surprise he saw a blade sticking out. Harry grabbed the blade without any hesitation and ran to help Hao. Hao noticed Harry running up behind him.

"Go up on that statue," Hao said pointing to a nearby statue. Harry nodded and ran as fast as he could up to the top. "Now, let's finish this." "SPIRIT OF FIRE." His ghost appeared before him, and immediately grabbed the snake. "Force him over there." Hao said pointing to where Harry was standing. It took a while but the Spirit of Fire managed to drag the Basilisk there. The Basilisk opened its mouth, and at that moment Harry plunged the blade deep into the top part of the serpents mouth. However one of the fangs gotten stuck into Harry's arm. Harry pulled the sword out, along with the fang. The Spirit of Fire set the serpent on fire and threw it to the far side of the chamber. Harry slowly descended from the statue, and with the help of Hao was able to walk back to where Ginny was standing.

"Man, you are too reckless Harry," Hao said. Harry merely smiled in response. The two dropped down near Ginny, Harry struggling with the pain.

"And so it ends Harry Potter," Riddle said smiling. "Soon to be alone, but be greatful, with any luck you might be reunited with our mudblood mother."

"It's not over yet Riddle," Harry said. Harry pulled the fang out of his arm and grabbed the diary.

"W-wait what are you doing," Riddle said and for the first time fear formed in his face. Harry plunged the fang through the book. Ink splattered everywhere and a long, dreadful scream following. Then it was over, Harry's wand hit the ground and all was silent except for the heavy breathing. Harry turned to Ginny and saw that she was beginning to wake up. Hao quickly called the Spirit Of Fire back before Ginny had a chance to see it.

"Oh- Harry – I'm so sorry," Ginny said immediately when she woke up. "I tried to tell you at breakfast but I couldn't do it in front of Percy." "I'm so sorry."

"It's ok Ginny," Harry said. "Riddle is gone and so is the monster in the chamber."

Ginny turned to see the remains of the snake being burnt.

"Now you two let's get out of here," Hao said standing up.

"But I'm gong to be expelled, I've been looking forward to coming to Hogwarts since Bill came and now, and now…"

"It'll work out somehow," Hao said smiling, and mentally smacked himself for saying what Yoh says. "Now common, the others are probably done with the wall."

Slowly the group along with Fawkes and the Sorting Hat, made their way back. When they arrived they saw Yumaren sitting quietly, Lockhart looking clueless, and Yoh somehow made a bed with the remains of the snake skin.

"Yo," Hao said. Everyone turned and jumped up.

"Ron," Harry said. "Ginny's okay, I've got her,"

Ron immediately ran over and hugged Ginny.

"Ginny!," Ron said. "You're alive, I can't believe it."

"Now that we got this over with, let's get out of here," Yumaren said angrily. He dragged started to hit Yoh on the back on his head, waking him up.

"Oh, are you still mad?" Hao said teasing his brother.

"Shut it," Yumaren said glaring. "Now how the hell are we getting out of here."

Just then Fawkes spread his wings and motion for the others to grabbed on.

"You don't suppose it is safe do you?," Hao said. "I rather just call -,"

Before Hao got to finish the bird flew dragging the others up the pipe and back into the bathroom.

"God it feels good to be back up here." Ron said still holding on to Ginny. "So where to now."

"You should know where," Harry said and the group walked out of the bathroom and into McGonagall's office. As soon as they entered the room, there was a scream.

"GINNY!." Mrs. Weasley immediately leapt to her feet and grabbed her daughter, embracing her in a hug. She then embraced the others. "You saved her! You saved her! How did you do such a thing?"

"I think we all would like to know that," McGonagall said weakly but with a hint of relief. And so the group went into their entire discussion of what they did, every detail except for the part about the spirits. "Very well, you found the entrance, but manage to break at least a hundred school rules while you're at it. But how on Earth did you manage to escape alive?"

Harry couldn't really say much so he left it plainly that Fawkes and the Sorting Hat arrived just in time and while Hao distracted the serpent Harry stabbed it.

"What I am most interested in," Dumbledore said who was very quiet. "How did Lord Voldemort enchant Ginny?"

"You-Know-Who, enchanted Ginny? " Mrs. Weasley said stunned.

"It was through this," Harry said quickly pulling out the diary. Then he went into the whole explanation of what he knew about this diary.

"But what does Ginny have to do with this?" Mrs. Weasley said.

"I've been writing into it," Ginny said sobbing. Mrs. Weasley was clearly shocked but didn't say anything else after that.

"Now I suggest you get her to the hospital wing, there will be no punishment enforced, since she's been through all this. And you will find that Madam Pomfrey is still awake, giving out the Mandrake juice, to the victims, so they should be waking up soon," Dumbledore said.

"So Hermione's going to be okay," Ron said happily. "So Hermione's going to be okay," Ron said happily. Yumaren smiled as well.

"I guess I'll go check on how the victims are doing," Yumaren said. "Excuse me," He said bowing slightly.

"I guess I'll be leaving you to deal with them," McGonagall said and exited the room with the others.

"Now, I do remember telling you two that if you two broke any more school rules you will be expelled" Dumbledore said. "But this proves to show that even the best must sometimes eat our words." "You four shall each receive two hundred points apiece for Special Awards for Services to the School." "However it seems that someone is keeping his part quietly, eh? Gildeory?"

"Oh about that … it seems that his charm backfired on him and he lost his memory," Ron said as quickly as possible.

"Would you mine taking Lockhart to the hospital wing as well, and explain the situation to Madam Pomfrey?," Dumbledore said asking Ron. Ron nodded and left the office with Lockhart.

"Well first off I like to thank you Harry," Dumbledore said. "You must have shown great loyalty down there." "And I believe that you met with Tom Riddle too Mr. Asakura?"

"Yes, Professor," Hao said.

"It seems that Tom has taken an interest in you Harry," Dumbledore said.

"Professor, I want to know that when the Sorting Hat told me I'll do well in Slytherin, and the fact that I can speak Parseltongie -," Harry began.

"You want to know why you were put in Gryffindor, and if the Sorting Hat made a mistake?" Dumbledore finished calmly. Harry simply nodded.

"Well how should I put it," Dumbledore said. "Let's see, the Sorting Hat thought you were well suited for Slytherin but it put you in Gryffindor because …"

"-I asked to be put there," Harry said.

"Exactly, Harry," Dumbledore said. "And that is what makes you different from Tom." "And if you still want proof look at this."

He takes the sword that was lying on the desk. Harry looks at the sword and notices the words _Godric Gryffindor_ engraved onto the hilt.

"Now do you see? Only a true Gryffindor will be able to pull this out of the Sorting Hat." Dumbledore said. "Now I suggest you get some food and rest, and I also need to send a letter to Azkaban, it seems that we need out gamekeeper back." "And before Mr. Asakura there falls asleep."

Everyone turns to face Yoh and sees him dozing off. Hao gives a defeated sigh and walks over to Yoh to wake him out. With Yoh awake they cross over to the door but it then burst opened to reveal an angry Lucius Malfoy. Following him shortly was Dobby, according to the description Harry gave to them.

"So, have you stopped to attacks?" Lucius said glaring at Dumbledore.

"Yes we have," Dumbledore said replying with a smile.

"Well?" Lucius said impatiently. "Who was it?"

"The same person who did it last time, Lucius," Dumbledore replied. "This time however Lord Voldemort was acting through someone else, and by means of this diary."

"I see …," Lucius said.

"A clever plan indeed," Dumbledore said staring at Lucius straight in the eye. "Because if Harry and his friends haven't discovered this book, Ginny Weasley might have taken all the blame."

"Very fortunate indeed," Lucius said. "Come Dobby," Lucius kicks the house elf forcing it out the door.

"Professor can I give this back to Mr. Malfoy?" Harry said. Dumbledore said nothing at first but nodded.

"But hurry, the feast is starting soon,"

The three nodded and left through the door. They ran down the hall and caught up with Lucius.

"Mr. Malfoy, I believe you forgot something," Harry said extending out his hand that was holding the diary.

"What are you talking about boy?," Lucius replies nastily.

"Oh, I think you know perfectly well what we are talking about," Hao said. "You gave slipped this to Ginny the day we were at Flourish and Botts the other day didn't you?" "It was hard to notice for others, but I believe me and my brothers saw it."

Lucius was about to reply but thought better, he grabbed the diary and threw it to Dobby.

"You will regret this Potter, and you mudbloods as well," Lucius said. "Come Dobby."

He took a few steps and turned but saw that Dobby wasn't following. "I said come Dobby."

"Master has presented Dobby with clothes, now Dobby is free," Dobby said happily holding up a sock.

"W-," Lucius stares dumbfounded. "YOU'VE LOST ME MY SERVENT," he lunges and Harry with his wand out. Before he could react Hao was already there holding the collar of his robes.

"I don't think it is smart, Mr. Malfoy," Hao said glaring eye to eye at Lucius. Hao's hands then go up in flames burning the front part of Lucius robes. Hao then threw him back.

"I won't forget this," Lucius said putting out the flame and walking off. To the side, Dobby was dancing happily.

"Harry Potter freed Dobby," Dobby said happily. "Harry Potter freed Dobby!"

"It's nothing Dobby," Harry said. "Just promise not to save my life again."

Dobby bowed before disappearing in a loud crack.

"Well that's the end of that," Hao said smiling. "Now let's go get ready for the feast."

A few hours go by …

Harry and everyone were sitting down at their respective tables, all the Petrified victims, were chatting normally with everyone again. A few moments later Dumbledore announced that exams have been canceled as a special treat, and that Lockhart will no longer be able to teach in this school. As son as that announcement was made, the hall went up in cheers.

A few weeks passed, and the term was over. It was time for summer, and that meant returning back home. They rode the train home and when they reached King's Cross Harry remembered something.

"Ginny what exactly did you see Percy doing, the thing that he didn't want you to tell anyone?" Harry asked curiously.

"Oh that," Ginny said. "Percy's got a girlfriend."

Fred and George who were passing by dropped their books.

"WHAT?!," The two replied in unison.

"I'm not telling you anymore, otherwise you'll nag him about it," Ginny said and ran off to Mrs. Weasley.

"Here Ron," Harry said writing on a piece of paper. "This is a telephone number, call me sometime in the summer, I can't stand talking to no one but Dudley." "You do remember how to use the telephone right?"

"Yeah," Ron said.

"Well that sure was a great year," Hao said smiling.

"If this is just the second, I can't wait till see the others," Yumaren said.

"You guys, had all the action, while I was just lying down," Mei said a bit disappointed.

"Heh, don't worry about it," Yumaren said. "There's always next year."

And so the second year of Hogwarts ended.

* * *

Blah it seems I finished year two quite quickly. Sorry if it took so long to update, I got too lazy. Anyway enjoy the chapter. Now onwards to year three!!!. Oh yes don't forget to review and answer the question to the best our your ability. 

1) Which one of the three Asakuras are going to participate in the Triwizard Tourney?

2) If one of the three triplets do participate in the tourney, should 1) Replace Cedric 2) Be made an exception and let into the tourney (mostly to protect Harry) Or basically just be on the sidelines and help Harry anyway they can.

3) Should I just make Anna go to Hogwarts just to toture the triplets at Year Four?

4) And maybe, should we pair Hao with someone eh? If so decide which character in the book/movie, or I'll think of an OC if there are enough votes for this.


	19. Year 3 Begins, Tennis Game

_**The Asakuras are going to Hogwarts?**_ - What happens when the Asakuras are enrolled at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry? Read to find out. SK X HP Crossover.

**Note: I do not own Shaman King.**

**Note2: This chapter has some materials related to the anime, Prince Of Tennis ;D, I didn't want to make the activity in this too boring so I threw in some Prince Of Tennis moves and material. Oh, and I do not own Prince Of Tennis either, although I wished I did D;**

* * *

"Pay attention to the game," a voice boomed from one end of a tennis court.

The person receiving those words seemed to not have heard as he was still staring up at the clouds.

"Yoh if you don't get into position I'm going to beat you senseless."

"Sorry, sorry, I just thought that cloud looked awfully like a dango," Yoh replied with a goofy grin. "Ok let's continue."

Yumaren sighed. "Why do I have to put up with this?" He threw the ball up high and smacked the ball with his racquet. The ball landed near the corner and Yoh made no movement.

"30-love," a voice from the sidelines said dully. "I think Yoh fell asleep again."

"Honestly why do we even bother with him," Yumaren said. He took out a ball from his pocket and tossed it into the air and served again. This time the ball landed in front of Yoh and bounced up towards his face knocking Yoh to the floor. Whether he was unconscious or sleeping no one knew, for he had the same expression from before the ball hit him.

"And Yumey wins by default for knocking out a sleeping person." Hao said dully again.

"And here we go, another perfect summer day ruined by someone who is supposedly related to us," Yumaren said dragging Yoh off the court and onto the bleachers. He then grabbed a bottle of water and poured it on Yoh.

"W-What, I'm sorry Anna, I didn't mean-," Yoh said jumping up scared. He then looked around. "Whew it's only you guys."

"What do you mean it's only us," Yumaren said staring at Yoh violently. "You just wasted an hour of my life watching you stare at the clouds for everyone point that I scored."

"Oiiiii," a small little voice yelled out. The three brothers turned to see a little boy running towards them carrying a racquet. "I'm sorry I was late, I lost my racquet and it took some time to find a racquet my size."

"Oh no problem, it wasn't like we had anything better to do," Yumaren said sarcastically while at the same time glaring at Yoh. Yoh however didn't seem to notice and was back to staring at the cloud's in the air. The group looked at him hopelessly.

"Well, well well, if it isn't the loser squad," a voice said behind them.

"Why kami-sama why," Yumaren said dreadfully. "Why must we deal with this loser out of everyone else."

"Why do you want my dear little Malfoy," Hao said half-heartedly and tiredly. "Aren't you a little too proud to be here with us so called "lower" people."

"Pssh who's he," Manta said.

"Oh, Manta you finally got here," Yoh said snapping out of his daydream.

"I was here for the past 5 minutes!," Manta said in disbelief. Hao and Yumaren shook their head in disbelief as well.

"Oh, hey Malfoy," Yoh said with his goofy smile. "Care to joins our game?"

"With you losers?" Malfoy said in his superior voice. "Don't make me laugh, the lot of you are hundreds of years too early to be challenging me in tennis."

"Oi, how many times are you going to keep up with your superiority speeches. We kinda outgrew that already," Yumaren said leaning on his racquet. "Or do you just like to say that so you can compliment yourself since no one ever does."

"I take that as a challenge, very well I'll play you," Malfoy said. "Don't go crying to your mami, after I'm done with you."

"Likewise," Yumaren said grinning and giving his I'm-so-going-to-kill-him look to the others.

"Haoooo-sama," a voice said. "Marion came back with your juice."

The group turned around to see a blond hair girl running towards them carrying a doll in one hand and a juice in the other hand. The girl reached Hao and gave him the juice.

"Ooh, thank you Marion," Hao said smiling and petting the blond hair girl.

"Oi, don't run off like that," another voice yelled from behind. Two more girls, one with blue hair, smoking a cigarette and another with orange hair and carrying a broom appeared and ran towards the group. "Marion we were suppose to give Hao-sama the juice, not just you." The blue haired girl said.

"That's right Marion," the orange haired girl said stubbornly.

"That's ok," Hao said compassionately. "Thank you Kanna, Matilda."

"Ahem," Malfoy spoke out. "Are you done yet?"

"What's wrong? Jealous?," Hao said smiling.

"Me, jealous of you? Don't make me laugh Asakura," Malfoy said.

"Don't insult our Hao-sama," Matilda said glaring at the blond boy. Crabbe and Goyle who were behind Malfoy the entire time backed away slightly.

"What's wrong with you guys? You afraid of a girl?," Malfoy said. The two replied with silence.

"Let's just start," Yumaren said. "I'm getting bored here."

"In a hurry to lose I see," Malfoy said. But he stepped down from the bleachers and stepped into the court and walk towards the net.

"Now that's more like it," Yumaren said. He also stepped into the court and walked towards the net. He then placed the head of his racquet on the ground. "Which?"

"Smooth," Malfoy said. Yumaren spinned the racquet and waited for it to land. After the racquet landed Yumaren looked at the bottom of the grip and saw the letter Y right side up.

"Heh, you can serve first, it doesn't matter, I'm going to win anyway." Malfoy said confidently. Yumaren picked up the racquet with his right hand and walked to his side and got ready to serve. He then took out a ball from his pocket.

"Guess I'll do the referee part," Hao said. "Ahem, Yumaren first service."

Yumaren threw the ball into the air and hit the ball. Malfoy swung and returned the ball to Yumaren's corner. Yumaren however was ready and returned the ball. They kept rallying for a few more minutes until Malfoy slipped up and gave Yumaren a chance ball. Yumaren jumped into the air and finished the point with a smash.

"15-love," Hao said. "Ok I give up I don't want to do this anymore. Manta take over."

"Don't decide things on your own like that," Manta said protesting. However Hao already fell asleep. "Don't fall asleep so suddenly!." Manta yelled. Despite that he continue to watch the game. A few more minutes went by.

"Game Yumaren, 2 games to love," Manta said.

"Oi, where did that confidence from earlier go," Yumaren said. "Well I have to give you credit for curing my boredom, not that it did that any good either."

"Whatever just continue the game," Malfoy said sweating heavily.

Yumaren sighed and the served the ball once again. The games continued on for about 10 more minutes. Yumaren hit the ball to a corner, which concluded the fifth game.

"Game Yumaren 5 games to love," Manta said. "Good job Yumaren." He added.

"Guess you're just talk eh Malfoy," Yumaren said. "Although that's not new either."

Malfoy ignored him and served the ball. Yumaren returned the ball and ran to the net. The ball landed near Malfoy's foot. Malfoy slid his racquet along the ground and returned the ball, while at the same time small pieces of rocks and dust flew at Yumaren's face. Yumaren who didn't expected this was hit and fell down, allowing the ball to fly past him.

"Are you alright, Asakura," Malfoy said with a heavy grin on his face.

"Che," Yumaren said. He got back up and brushed the dirt out of his hair and walked back towards the baseline. Malfoy smiled again and walked back to his side as well.

"Did something just happen?," Manta said. "It's not like Yumaren to miss a simple shot like that."

"He got hit with rocks," Shatora said appearing next to Manta, scaring the life out of him.

"DON'T DO THAT," Manta screamed out scared. "And shouldn't we do something about that?"

"Don't worry, knowing Yumaren he'll think of something," Shatora said calmly.

Malfoy got in position and served the ball once again. Yumaren returned it again as well, and ran up to the net once again.

"Why is he running towards the net?," Manta said. "Isn't the same thing going to happen."

Malfoy smiled and repeated the same thing. He dragged his racquet along the ground and picked up some rocks and dust and swung. The rock and dust flew with the ball towards Yumaren. Yumaren closed his eyes and swung his racquet upwards, knocking the ball up.

"He returned the ball!," Manta said.

Malfoy jumped into the air and hit the ball while at the same time letting go of the racquet. Yumaren who just opened his eyes again saw the racquet flying towards him. Yumaren didn't have enough time to dodge and the racquet hit him.

"Yumaren!," Manta yelled out. "Are you ok?" He began to make his way towards the court when Yumaren stopped him.

"Don't worry about it." He said getting up. He removed the hand over his face to reveal the front of his hair covered in blood as well as the left side of his face.

"Sorry, looks like my hand slipped," Malfoy said smiling. "Want to continue?"

"It proves that you lack skill," Yumaren said looking at Malfoy. "Of course I'll continue."

"That's great, you have real sportsmanship," Malfoy said. He went back and got ready to serve once again.

"Manta continue keeping score," Yumaren said walking back.

"W-What are you talking about," Manta said. "You're injured you need to see a doctor."

"It's ok, let me finish this game," Yumaren said.

Malfoy threw the ball up once again and served. This time Yumaren ran up to the ball and scratched the ball roughly with his racquet. The ball then landed on the net and Malfoy ran up. The ball then started to roll side to side. Malfoy stared at the ball in disbelief and began to wonder what was happening. The ball then jumped up and landed nearly the baseline on Malfoy's side of the court.

"Let's continue shall we?," Yumaren said smiling slightly.

"What the hell was that?," Malfoy stared widely. Yumaren just replied with a smile. A few more rallies go by and Yumaren finally reaches match point.

Malfoy grits his teeth angrily and serves the ball. Yumaren returns the shot with a drop shot, Malfoy runs up and returns the ball with a lob, Yumaren jumps up and smashes the ball. This time the target was Malfoy. The ball made contact with Malfoy's stomach and he was sent back wards.

"G-Game set, and match Yumaren," Manta said a little scared.

Malfoy was now lying on the ground clutching his stomach tightly. Yumaren then walked up to him.

"Sorry, looks like my hand slipped, I seemed to have used too little power," Yumaren said menacingly. Malfoy who was in pain could only look at him. Crabbe and Goyle ran to Malfoy's aid and helped him up.

"This isn't over Asakura," Malfoy said. "I wasn't playing seriously in the first game"

"Ooh, so the little puppy wants to play again?," Yumaren said still smiling.

"Yumaren you can't play," Manta said. "You're bleeding."

"Don't worry I can still play one more," Yumaren said. "Guess I'll start the serve again." This time Yumaren held the racquet with his left hand.

"Oh by the way, did I mention I was left-handed?"

Malfoy stared at him his eyes wide open in disbelief. Yumaren toss the ball into the air and served. The ball flew and sped by Malfoy, leaving no time for him to react. Malfoy dropped down and stared. He then got back up and ran out, Crabbe and Goyle following closely behind. Yumaren then walked back to the group.

"Well that ended pretty well didn't it?," Hao said smiling.

"All well that ends well," Yumaren said smiling. The group then spent the rest of the day sitting, chatting and relaxing, with the exception of Yoh and Manta who, one was still staring at the clothes, and two who was still freaked out about the amount of blood on Yumaren's face, whom Yumaren said was no problem at it. Another end to another great summer day.

* * *

Hehe, haven't updated in a while, well hope you enjoyed this chapter. And as always review please. ;D


End file.
